Dear Prankster PS Prefect
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: "I'm actually writing to ask for your help. I know, I can hardly believe it either. I'm having a problem with Ron and need some advice on what I can do to him." "I will totally help you, actually, I think it'll be a lot of fun!"
1. Chapter 1: Daydream Charms are Brilliant

**Disclaimer: I don't live in England and I'm not blonde, so It's no surprise that I don't own Harry Potter. **

****

**

* * *

**

George,

How are things going at WWW? I'd say probably quite well judging by the number of pranks being pulled at Hogwarts. We've actually reached a record number of overall detentions. Ninety percent of which were earned from using your products. Also, I wanted to let you know that your Daydream Charms are brilliant! It really is incredible magic. Aside from work, how are you and Fred doing? I'm doing well.

Well, not really. I'm actually writing to ask for your help. I know, I can hardly believe it either. I'm having a problem with Ron and need some advice on what I can do to him. He's been a far bigger prat than usual, and I want something really good. I sent a flock of birds at him, but it was over far too quickly. What would you recommend that I could prank him with that won't do any permanent damage and can be done anonymously?

Thanks for your help!

-Hermione

Ps. How did you manage to set those fireworks off in the Headmasters office? You don't even go to school here anymore!

* * *

_Okay, this will be completly different from my other stories, but a lot of fun! It's going to be in letter format, back and forth between George and Hermione. This is the first time I've ever posted more than one story at a time, so you'll have to forgive me if I go a day without posting on one. It shouldn't happen, but it might!_

_Lot's of love and cause lots of trouble!_


	2. Chapter 2: Instant Awesomeness!

Hermione,

Things are going great! (How couldn't they be? I'm here!) Sorry about the number of pranks, well, not really, but I'll pretend to be for you. Has anyone broken our record for number of detentions in a day yet? I'm glad you liked the Daydream Charms, I'm sending you some free of charge. You actually helped inspire them, you always said that you liked to read because it was an escape. We just took that idea and put it into the form of a candy, and voila! Instant awesomeness! (I know that's not a real word, just go with it.) Aside from work we're both great. Freddie's spending lots of time with the lovely Angelina Johnson, so I've got lots of free time on my hands, which brings me to your request.

What did that git do? Did he stick his foot back in his mouth or has he done something new? I will totally help you either way, actually, I think it'll be a lot of fun! I can't believe you asked, I'm surprised you didn't write the letter in code just in case it got intercepted. After all, we can't let people know that you're writing letters to one half of the infamous Weasley twins. I'm a prankster extraordinaire!

Did you really send a flock of birds at him? My respect and awe for you just went to a whole new level! Did anyone manage to get pictures? I sure hope so, I'd love to see them!

Anywho, back to why I was writing to you… Why was I writing again?

Oh yeah, pranks!

Okay, my first question is what type of prank do you want. Do you want something that'll change his appearance, embarrass him, or annoy/hinder him in some way? As for anonymous, that's easy. I can make sure he never knows who did it.

See ya,

George (the awesome, incredible, funny, prankster extraordinaire!)

Ps. I'll never tell! Just because we graduated you didn't think we'd stop pranking, did you?


	3. Chapter 3: Not Enough Parchment

George,

Thanks for the Daydream Charms, I can't believe you listened to my rant about reading. You tend to get this spacey look on your face anytime I start to talk. Come to think of it, most everyone done… By the way, I am blaming you for the number of pranks going on at Hogwarts. If you hadn't opened a joke shop with an owl order business (honestly, did you do that just to annoy us Prefects?) then we wouldn't be having to worry about dungbombs any time we walked down the corridors. By the way, do you know of anything that can negate the smell of dungbombs?

What Ron did was tick me off. He was rude to me for no reason, and then he started to mock me in class. He even accused me of being a rotten friend to him and Harry. Quite frankly, I've had it with him. I would like something that would embarrass him, but not in front of everyone, the common room would be nice. Honestly, I'm open to most anything. I'll let you figure out the finer points, just tell me what to do.

I most definitely did send a flock of birds at him. I was talking with Harry, minding my own business when Ron came running into the room with Lavender Brown. He sneered at me and made a snide comment, I got pushed past the breaking point. I had learned a new charm from Flitwick, which he would have known how to repel if he had been paying attention, and I sent them at him. I hate to admit it, but I actually had fun doing it. Plus, his face was great, I wish I did have pictures.

So, what are you doing with all your free time? Inventing new pranks? Dear God, I hope not, I'm having a heck of a time fighting your pranks as is. Do you realize there is no way to defuse a whizbang? Seriously, you and Fred did a brilliant job of making them. They're extremely resilient. I've tried everything I can think of, and believe me, that's quite a lot!

Sadly, I have to go. Try not to cause too much trouble here please.

Thanks again,

Hermione (I could list my good qualities, but there's not enough parchment here.)

Ps. Really? You won't tell? You are just mean.

Pps. What makes you think I didn't write the letter in code? You may have just not been able to decipher it.

Ppps. Of course Ron stuck his foot in his mouth, he's never taken it out to begin with.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Not Talking About the Owl

Hermione,

You're welcome for the Daydream charms. Of course I listened to your rant, it was quite entertaining. I've never met someone who can go off on a subject for so long. I timed you, you talked for thirty two minutes and fifteen seconds. Seriously, I'm not joking.

Okay, maybe a little.

Blaming me? Why, Fred has just as much to do with the pranks as me. It's not my fault we're such brilliant pranksters and inventors. The owl order business was a must, honestly, how else were we supposed to compete with Zonkos? Annoying you prefects was just an added bonus (erm, pretend I didn't just say that…)

Dungbombs huh? Nothing actually negates the smell, but you can cast an imperturbable charm on yourself and it'll keep them from hitting you, with the added bonus of not letting anyone else be able to get to close. (You could cast an imperturbable charm on Ron, then watch Lavender bounce off of him. Just a suggestion.) also, a spring charm under your nose will make a nice smell which combined with the imperturbable will keep you surrounded by a pleasant dung free barrier.

Yes, Fred and I gave that a lot of thought. Why do you think we were always using them?

Ron is painfully good at ticking you off isn't he? Honestly, I don't know why you didn't hit him with a flock of birds earlier. Did he really mock you in class? That's awful, I'll have to send him a special package… It'll make dungbombs look tame. Pranks, now if you're going for embarrassment, we can have a lot of fun. I'm thinking hair, freckles, and voice, sound good to you?

He called you a rotten friend? You? For real? Did he suffer some sort of trauma? You're practically a role model for friendship. You're bloody brilliant, patient, loyal, and you have a ridiculous tolerance for pain. (I mean, your friends of Ron and The Chosen One, obviously you're into self torture. Listening to Ron for more than five minutes is torture, trust me, I grew up with him.)

Free time, I'm beginning to hate that word. I seem to have nothing but free time after work. I'm actually mostly just inventing. Though I've recently started writing letters to a lovely bird (and I'm not talking about the owl either.) We've come up with an idea for making a quill that automatically writes in code. (bet you can't figure out where I got that idea.) Only thing is that we can't figure out how to get it to decode. Any ideas?

Yes, I realize you can't defuse a whibang, that was kind of the idea. We did make them to use on Umbridge, we had to make them difficult to get rid of. Only Fred and I know how, and we're not telling. At least I'm not, Fred might, but only under extreme torture. Did we really stump you though? That is brilliant! Now we know we're good, we stumped the brightest witch of the age.

How are your studies going? Sixth years awful, you've got to study for the Newt's, which are still a year away, and you've got to learn Nvbl magic. Not fun, awesome once you get it (I mean, what better skill for pranks?) but bloody hard to learn.

Did you really have to leave? Or did you just get the urge to go to the library?

He- he, I've got to go now too. Gotta run for my life from a crazed bushy haired bookworm.

Talk (or write) to you soon!

George (I just decided to keep writing my good qualities for each letter. Dashing, clever, and genuine.)

Ps. Really, I won't tell. I am mean, you're going to have to get over it.

Pps. Ooh, was there a secret message in the letter? You know I'm going to be re-reading it now.

Ppps. Yeah, that's why he's always hopping around on one foot.

Pppps. Did you really admit to having fun pranking my brother? I'm extremely proud Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5: PAAP

George,

Really? I only ranted for thirty two minutes? That's awful, I used to be able to do thirty-five easy. Now I'm going to have to brush up on my ranting skill. Luckily, I know the perfect test subject. (You!)

Yes, blaming you, not Fred. Fred wasn't the better inventor of you two, he was more of the sales wizard. You were the one who came up with the ways of making things impossible to get rid of! I will get you back for the mail order business too, mark my words, I will! I'm making a new organization, P.A.A.P. or Prefects Against Annoying Pranksters, I've already got quite a following. (Okay, it's just me, but that's impressive. After all, I don't join just any organization!

I tried the imperturbable and the spring charm, and I am proud to say it worked. I really didn't think it would work, it sounds a bit outlandish. However, I did take your prank idea, but I did it on Lavender instead. I put a localized imperturbable charm on her lips, so any time Ron tries to kiss her, her head flies back. It's driving him crazy. It's was also really funny because she couldn't eat anything. Her food kept flying off her fork and hitting Pavarti and Ron.

Yes, ticking me off is honestly one of the only things Ron is good at, that and eating! He did mock me in class, and it was just because I smiled when he made this ridiculous mustache. I love the sound of that prank, it sounds awesome. (*Cackles evilly while rubbing hands together*.)He did indeed call me a rotten friend, and that is the main reason I want to prank him. After everything he's done, he had the nerve to call me a bad friend? I'm not into self torture, I'm a apparently a masochist. Could you actually listen to Ron for five minutes? I can only handle three myself.

Sorry about the free time problem. Might I suggest you find a hobby? And I do mean other than making Pranks designed to drive Prefects crazy. Maybe you could take up knitting, SPEW could use the extra hats and socks! (Just kidding, I'm making plenty by magic.) Coding quills huh? Did you try using a reverse charm on another quill? You could put it on the actual ink of the quill, so that one coding quill won't decode another. Just a thought, it might not work. Still, the idea of a coding quill is brilliant! Whoever gave you the idea must be incredible.

Is there really a chance Fred might tell? I know where to get some veritaserum.

Studies are going well, I'm doing almost nothing but studying. Everyone wants us to learn nvbl magic, and not just with the spells we already know, but with new harder spells as well. How on earth did you and Fred handle it? I'm having to fight to keep up, plus Harry is always begging me to help him with is homework. That's one really good thing about not talking to Ron, at least now I don't have to help him with his. On a more positive note, I actually managed to levitate an item with Nvbl magic. Plus, I repelled a jinx sent by Neville. Not really all that impressive by itself, but I was proud.

You will not be able to out run me George Weasley. And it's Ms. Crazed bushy haired bookworm to you.

Have fun!

Hermione (Whom words just can't describe.)

Ps. :op

Pps. Yes, it was a one word message. Gullible.

Ppps. He-he.

Pppps. I admitted no such thing, I might have said it was pleasing to see his upset face, but I didn't say I enjoyed it! (Darn it, my secret is out!)

Ppppps. Do you know of any Princes in the Wizarding World?

Pppppps. Did you send Malfoy a Ton-Tongue Toffe? No one else will admit to it…Shame too, I probably would have shaken their hand after giving them a detention.


	6. Chapter 6: I'lll Out Fly You!

Hermione,

I thought you disapproved of test subjects? Are you really going to blame me for the pranks? That is just not fair. I did not do it alone, I did have help. (Even if I really am the smarter twin.)

PAAP? Really? What a cleverly named organization, almost as good as Spew! (Where do you come up with these incredible names?)

I am sending you a camera, you have to take pictures of this stuff, how else do you expect me to blackmail Ron? I need to see these pranks, plus, making Lavender mad was always funny. I may have to use that idea for a prank product… Maybe a fork that repels food, imagine the fun you could have with peas! I'll have to try that on Fred, maybe while he has Ange over…

There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up this Saturday, are you doing anything? If not we could meet at the Three Broomsticks to discuss the prank plans. I can even come in a disguise if you don't want people knowing you're fraternizing with a prankster. (After all, you Prefects have to keep up your image!)

You. Are. Bloody. Brilliant! The ink and quill totally worked! We're going to put the Coding Quills (great name by the way) on the market next week. I'm going to send you one from our first batch since you figured out how to make it work. You'll be the envy of all your friends! (Okay, probably not, but you'll be able to write really cool looking notes!)

Actually, I already can knit. (If you ever tell anyone I will prank you to death.) Mum taught me how to when I was younger, apparently she hoped it would encourage me to stop pranking so much. Obviously that didn't work out so well.

Yes, but Veritaserum won't work. We've both trained ourselves against its affects. (Actually Filch used it on us so much that I think we've just grown immune. It's a wonderful benefit to being a crazy prankster.)

The best thing about Nvbl magic is that once you start to get it, it's easy to use. Just learning the basics is crazy hard, but once you get them you can do most any spell that way. If Harry keeps bothering you about his homework just tell him to grow a pair and do it himself. (If you do tell him that, tape the conversation, I'd love to see his face and hear his response!) Obviously Fred and I are jus t brilliant, we're awesome like that. Seriously though, we just decided which subjects we actually liked and worked on them. We also learned a lot from WWW, it made us brilliant at Arithmacy and potions, and charms too. (My three OWL's)

Okay, if I can't out run you I'll out fly you! Ha!

Don't study too hard,

George (The awesomest twin and stunning prankster!)

Ps. XoD

Pps. :op

Ppps. :D

Pppps. I think you admitted it. You can't help it, pranking is fun! Come on, admit it! You'll feel better too!

Ppppps. There are no Princes in the wizarding world, but I'm sure you know that. I don't know anyone with the last name Prince either. Why?

Pppppps. No comment. (Shakes hand and then runs, laughing like a maniac.)


	7. Chapter 7: Watch Out For Flying Peas!

George,

I do, of first year test subjects. I am blaming you for the pranks, I've told McGonagall as much. She agrees with me. Didn't you know that all your products are banned? You've not even been in business a year! You must be so proud. (Rolls eyes and shakes head disapprovingly.)

I like PAAP, it is a clever name. I even got a follower this week, ha! Micheal Corner, the Ravenclaw prefect, joined. You'd better watch out, we're coming for you.

I got the camera, and I took a picture of Ron trying to kiss Lavender, it's hilarious! I also took a few pictures of the corridors, now do you believe me about the dungbomb problem? Is there anything else you'd like me to take a picture of? I hate to admit it, but I laughed at the idea of Fred trying to fork a pea with repelling silverware. I bet you could sale a lot of those.

I'm not doing anything this weekend, so I'd be happy to meet with you. (I'll be the Witch with the dark glasses and hooded cloak, probably sitting in a dark corner. Just kidding! I'll be my usual bushy haired self, probably reading a charm book.) Is noon alright with you?

Of course I'm brilliant, did you ever doubt it? After all, I'm the brightest witch of my age. (Not that there's all that much competition.) The coding quill could come in handy with Harry. You never know when you may need to give a secret message…

You can knit? Seriously? That's actually really cool, I don't know anyone else but your mum who can knit. Most people seem to think it's dorky, not sure why. We'll have to make an organization, we can name it SOCK, Society of Creative Knitters. (Just kidding!)

Darn it, I'll have to think of some other means to pry the truth out of you… Be scared, very scared George Weasley.

I think I'm starting to get Nvbl magic. I actually managed to change a book into a badger without talking in Transfiguration yesterday. Ron's blew up and Harry's grew legs, it was funny watching it run around and bump into things.

Just try and out fly me, I'll use a summoning charm on your broom, ha!

Watch out for flying peas!

Hermione (bookworm extraordinaire!)

Ps. I did not admit it. Pranking is not fun, I'm a prefect. I hate pranks! (Well, that's my story if anyone asks.)

Pps. You're right, I did know. I was just hoping I was wrong. Harry got this potion book that is all written in and it has spells written in it. I'm not sure who wrote it so I was hoping you might know. It's say it's the property of the 'Half Blood Prince.'

Ppps. (Chases after, handing out detentions.)


	8. Chapter8: Trust a Ravenclaw to go Mental

Hermione,

Aww, you told Minnie on me? How's the old girl doing? Still trying to figure out how we switched out her real wand for a fake one? No, I'm not telling you how we did that either, so don't ask. We are very aware that all of our products are banned, that's why we have an owl order business. (I know, and you thought it was just to annoy you and the other prefects.

Did Michael really join your organization? Trust a Ravenclaw to go mental.

I got your pictures, and I'm thinking of framing the one with Ron. I thought about putting it up in his bedroom with a permanent sticking charm, but then I wouldn't have a copy. I'm going to figure out how to make a duplicate of it… I took a couple of pictures of Fred with the fork prank, it was brilliant.! He couldn't figure out what was going on and his peas kept flying into Ange. Also, I highly doubt all those dungbombs came from just Fred and me, you know Zonko's sells them too. Any pictures you want to send me I'll take, just make sure there funny! Also, send me a picture of you and Michael, I want to see if you really have formed an organization… That way I'll know whether or not I actually need to upgrade our security.

I had fun this weekend, I know just what to do for the prank now. I should have everything ready for you by next week, in the mean time I'm sending some U-No-Poo to Ron disguised as chocolate frogs, should be funny to see. Make sure and take a picture!

Was SOCK the best you could come up with? Really? Why not HAT or SCARF or even TOGA (don't know where I got that last one, just kind of popped out.)

I am scared, very scared. (Ignore the fact that I'm rolling around on the floor laughing.)

Congratulations! A book into a badger huh? I would have thought you'd be turning a badger into a book. Ooh, maybe you can turn Draco back into a ferret. He would have made a great pet! (all though he probably would bite…) Did Ron's blow upon him? Did he break his wand again? How could he make something blow up if he was just transfiguring it? Are you taking apparition lessons this year? I bet you can get it first try.

Summoning charm on my broom huh? What if I get a thestral? I could out fly you then!

Watch out for flying butterbeers! ( You have to admit, that was a funny prank. You never saw it coming, a glass that repelled liquid. I'm so proud that you suggested using it on Ron. I'm training you well.)

George (Brave, brilliant, and stunningly handsome!)

Ps. You did too! You secretly like pranks. I even have our conversations recorded, proof! Ha!

Pps. A book? Is it like Ginny's diary from my fourth year? Why is he using it if it's written in, wouldn't he have a new one? You'd think he of all people would know how dangerous a book can be. A half blood prince? When was the book written, that might help your search.

Ppps. Are you doing anything next Saturday? It's my turn to watch Hogwarts with the Order. I'll be on the grounds if you'd like to say hi, I could help you with that charm problem.


	9. Chapter 9: Red Yarn

George,

How did you switch her wand? That's more impressive than the fireworks in Dumbledore's office. She never leaves her wand more than a meter away from her. Yes, Michael really joined my organization. Okay, it's not technically an organization at the moment, more of a security squad. He even got Ernie to join. We now have three prefects, you should now be extremely scared.

I'll send you another copy of the picture, please put a copy of it up in Ron's room. Don't use a permanent sticking charm though. An ordinary sticking charm should work, he won't know the way to unstick it. Plus, it has the added bonus of not annoying your mother too much. Send me the pictures with Fred and the fork, I'll make copies for you. (Plus, I'd love to see it!)

Yes, they're from your shop. We've hardly had any products from Zonko's this semester. Their items are banded as well. Your shop is the only one with an owl order business. It. Is. Your. Fault. I am sending you a picture of Michael, Ernie, and myself in our squad. You should most definitely upgrade your security. (You really should have anyway, half of Diagon Alley is shut down and there have been attacks almost every other night. I don't doubt you've got security protocols in place, but I would feel better if I knew you had increased it.)

I had fun too, though I didn't appreciate you pranking my glass. But it was funny to see you use it on Ron! By the way, did the chomping cabbage work for the gabbing gum? (I can't believe you got me to help you with that!) I took several pictures of the U-No-Poo Ron, along with some other pictures of the Gryffindor common room. I took one of this year's Quidditch team, of Ginny and Dean, Harry, Neville, and myself.

I thought SOCK was rather clever, better than TOGA anyway. I'll make you treasurer of the club. I'm sending your badge with the pictures. The pink knitting needles should look good with your magenta robes. The red yarn will go brilliant with your hair. (Note the sarcasm in my voice, err, ink.)

I thought about turning Draco back into a ferret, but Harry's kind of gotten me sick of him. He's become absolutely obsessed with the idea of Draco being a Death Eater. I'll admit, it is likely that he will become one, but why would Voldemort want him at so young an age? What could he possibly bring him? He also seems to think that Voldemort assigned Draco a special mission. Again I ask why? Why Draco? It wouldn't be to get in the school, he thinks he has Snape. That would be the best spy in the world for him, he has far more power than Draco ever could.

Yes, it did blow up on him, he tried to change it and it just blew. He doesn't even have the advantage of using a broken wand for an excuse. I have no idea how he managed to blow up something he was transfiguring. Only he could do it.

Yes, I'm taking Apparation lessons, but I'm not looking forward to it. Everyone expects me to do it the first time, but what if I don't? What if I'm terrible?

You couldn't out fly me on a thestral, they wouldn't go near you. PAAP has warned all of them about you, ha!

Talk (or write) to you soon!

Hermione (solver of prank problems)

Ps. You Of course you have our conversations recorded, they're on letters!

Pps. Not quite, it's an extremely old potion book (from the fifties, thanks for that tip by the way!) The user wrote tips in the margins, but he also did spells. Harry's become obsessed with him as well. He bought a new one, but he replaced the old books cover with the new one, so he could keep on using it.

Ppps. I'm not doing anything. I'll be down there with my charms book.


	10. Chapter 10:Summon That!

Hermione,

I already told you I'm not telling, you can't make me. Torture won't work, and I'm immune to Veritaserum. Besides, the real question you need to be asking is how I managed to turn fingernails blue while you're reading this. I can't believe you have two people in your little club! That's so cool (and by that I mean funny) only prefects would form a club dedicated solely to stopping pranks. Really? What's the real problem of a few harmless (well, not completely) pranks? Okay, so there do seem to be a few hundred going off, that's not entirely our fault. Still, if you have decided to start a club to stop pranks, I sense a prank war coming on. I'll start by sending a special prank your way, I'm thinking of another infestation of Whizbangs.

Brilliant! I got the copy. How did you say you did it? A cofyier? Is that some sort of muggle device? I never thought about the fact that he probably won't know the way to unstick it, very funny! Just make sure that Harry doesn't help him out. I sent Fred's pictures, careful, he doesn't know I have them or that I made them. Angelina is the brown blur in the background. She thought he was shooting peas at her on purpose, she tackled him and started a tickle fight. (By the way, that does not work on me, you can't tickle me into submission. *Swallows nervously*)

Did you guys really band Zonko's? Wow, you are being such a drag! What's wrong with a few pranks? It spices life up, makes people more alert! It. Is. Not. My. Fault. (I can use punctuation too!) Well, it's not entirely. I do have a partner, Fred, and don't forget Lee, he also helps with our pranks.

Aww, shucks! Are you worried about? I'm touched! Don't worry about our security, we have the best in the business (we invented half of it, you know it has to be good. We're just brilliant like that!) Great squad picture, but I have to admit, you aren't very intimidating. (Well, you are, but that's just because I've been on the receiving end of some of your hexes. Bloody bad that is!)

Come on, you know it was hilarious! I even charmed it so that it wouldn't hit you, it flew at Madame Rosmerta! (I didn't mean for that to happen either, but it was funny :D). The chomping cabbage did work, Ange couldn't stop gabbing. I'm now sporting a nasty rash because we tested it on her, but it was worth it. I'm sending you a picture of her and Fred laughing at her. (He's also got the rash, she knows quite a few more hexes than we gave her credit for.) I love all the pictures, it's awesome to see the old place again! I have to say though, Harry is looking a bit peakish, is he doing alright?

What's wrong with Toga? It's a fun outfit. (I think, I've never actually worn one…) I got the badge, I am proudly wearing it (the red goes perfectly with my hair, you were right!) I've actually got Fred and Ange wearing one too, they didn't know what it was for and just thought it was cute.

Really? Harry's obsessing? You must be kidding, Harry never obsesses! (he obsesses about as much as you read or I prank.) Mind my asking what made him think Draco was given a secret mission? He didn't just start thinking it, did he? I honestly don't know what he could bring to the table that Snape wasn't already bringing. Maybe he just wants more than one there? Maybe he knows about Snape? Maybe old Voldy just has a thing for blonds? Who knows?

I'm flashing back to your second year, (my fourth.) remember his malfunctioning wand? Merlin, he was dangerous with that thing!

Aww, don't sweat it 'Mione! You'll do fine. If the Slytherin's could pass you can. It's actually not that hard to do, you just have to be able to really concentrate on something. Shouldn't be a problem for you, if you can rant for thirty five minutes then you can concentrate.

Okay, if you've warned the thestral's about me than I'll just fly away on a Hippogriff. Try and summon that!

Prank (I mean write!) You soon!

George (creator and executer of pranks)

Ps. Well if you want to point out the obvious…

Pps. That was when Voldy was at school, I'd warn Harry about that. That alone should put warning bells up! Maybe you should talk to Hagrid about Princes, he also went to school at the same time. Don't push him not to use the book to much either, you know how Harry is. If you tell him not to do something he'll do it.

Ppps. I had a blast on Saturday, glad I could help you with the charms problem. Thanks a lot for the food as well, I was getting hungry! Have you seen how Hagrid's blast end skrewts are doing? I can't believe he was raising more of those things… Who am I kidding, it's Hagrid! Are you doing anything next week? I might be back on guard duty, we could hang out if you're free. (As I said, I have loads and _loads_ of free time so double guard duty for me.)

Pppps. What are you doing for Christmas? It's only four more weeks till Christmas break! Yippee!


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Dance

George,

I have other methods of making you talk, I'm thinking Gabbing gum. If you talk long enough you'll spill eventually. That or tickling, believe me, I am a brilliant tickler. How did you change my nails? And nothing is changing them back, I had to cover them with another coat of nail polish which is earning me a lot of stares, I don't usually wear nail polish. It is not funny that I've got _five _people in my club. Yes, I've got two more members. Hannah and Padma joined. That's both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects. Honestly, we had to join forces, we had to do something to fight against the pranks. I think the reason they've increased so dramatically is that the older students are trying to lighten the mood.

I'm serious too. It's like last year, when you two left everyone started pranking. It got really crazy over here, but it also was so much more fun than it had been. I think they're trying to recapture that feeling. Not because we're being secretly tortured, but because everything is so very serious everywhere. The younger students are starting to sense it, even though they don't really understand what's going on. Because of that it's extremely hard to get mad at them. (I find it in me to do so though.)

So help me George Fabian Weasley, if you start a prank war I will hunt you down and hex you. Where do you think your sister learned the bat bogey hex? Just a warning, prank me at your own, very painful, risk.

It's a copier, and yes it is a muggle device. I had my mom make one and then I used the spell to make it move. Thanks for the pic of Fred, you made me actually laugh out loud. Harry kept looking at me like I was crazy. I don't think he realizes I have been writing you. Not that I actually could tell him I was, it would kind of ruin the prank. I got the objects you sent, I think I'm going to try and do it on Saturday, I was hoping you might could sneak in and see it. After all, it was your hard work that made it possible.

It is your fault! How many times must I say it? I'm just thankful that you're not still here. I think you three would probably break your detention record. (How did you manage to get 29 detentions in one day?)

Yes, I am worried about you, and Fred. I've no doubt that you are well protected, I would just appreciate it if you made sure and used extra measures. Security is no laughing matter, (even for you!) I'm sending you another picture of our squad, we've been working on looking intimidating.

I thought Madame Rosmerta was going to kill you when that butterbeer hit her. I never knew you could run so fast. What did Angelina hex you with? Did you try an infusion of dittany and murtlap to get rid of the rash? (Did you just flash back to last year like me? I never thought I'd stop using that stuff on my hand!) That picture is terrific, she looks mad enough to kill! Could you take a picture of yourself in front of the store? My mum wanted to see what it looked like. You could get Fred to take it.

I'm not sure about Harry. He's doing okay health wise, he hasn't seen into Voldemort's mind since the ministry. He's not doing so well spirit wise, he won't talk about Sirius, (I can't really blame him though.) and he's obsessed with Draco. Dumbledore is also giving him private lessons, something that I find extremely scary. That can really only mean one thing, right? Dumbledore thinks Harry is the chosen one. I'm worried for him, I don't want him to have to face him again.

Sorry, I didn't mean to get depressing.

Harry thinks Draco was given a mission because of what he heard while we were at your shop, er, sneaking away from your shop. We snuck out when we said we were in the backroom, and followed Draco. He went to Knockturn alley and did some admitably suspicious stuff. Then, Harry snuck into the slytherin compartment and heard him talking about some sort of 'job' that Voldemort had given him. I think (honestly I hope) that Draco was just boasting and that it's not true.

I definitely remember his wand, I had to share a class with him! He was scary with that thing. He actually joined the dueling club, I felt so sorry for the duelers who had to fight him.

Thanks for the pep talk, I'm just a little stressed. They keep seeming to pile the work on, I'm beginning to wonder just how I'm going to pass next year. Do you really just have to be able to concentrate? That's not so bad, I should be able to do that. Goodness, I can focus with the best of them. It could be a really useful skill too. Does it hurt to do? Harry said that Dumbledore apparated him and that it was extremely painful. (That's another reason I don't care to try, who wants to hurt them self just to get somewhere?)

You know what, I'm going to just stick a tracking charm on you. Try and out fly that! (Ha!)

See you Saturday by the lake!

Hermione (Catcher and detention giver of pranksters.)

Ps. Pointing out the obvious is one of things I do best.

Pps. You're right, that was when he was at school. You're too late about the pushing though, I already told him to give up the book. He is now hanging onto it almost desperately- he even sleeps with the thing!

Ppps. You were of immense help with the problem; lunch was just a way of thanking you for that. I know how you Weasley men are, you can never get enough food. What would you like to eat this Saturday? I couldn't believe he was raising them either. Hagrid just can't leave the dangerous beast alone, can he? (By the way, I'm free on Saturday except for a prank. Just in case my asking what you wanted to eat didn't give you the hint.) I'm going to have to figure out some sort of hobby for you. Maybe you could just start signing up for guard duty regularly? It wouldn't be too boring, would it? I'd come down to visit you and bring you food.

Pppps. Ron has made it painfully clear that I'm not welcome at the Burrow, so I will probably just spend Christmas at my house. My parents have decided not to go skiing this year (*does an extremely happy dance*) so I should be home for the entire break. What about you? Have any plans? If not maybe you could come see me, I could take you to one of the movies I was talking about Saturday.


	12. Chapter 12: Full of Hot Air!

Hermione,

Didn't I say I wasn't ticklish? There is no need to check and see, I was telling the truth. (Please don't tickle me! I'll talk!)What color nail polish are you wearing? You should go with red and gold, might as well support! Four other people? Did you use imperious? I can't understand why anyone would join a club devoted to stopping pranks, its madness! Has it really gotten that bad?

I understand what you're saying, that's why Fred and I started pranking so much in fifth year. We wanted to show that despite how bad things were, they couldn't stop us from laughing and having fun. What better way to do that than to use an illegal prank? However, don't stop handing out the detentions for what they're doing . It won't work as well if they go unpunished. Taking the risk of getting caught is part of what makes the pranks so incredible and fun. It's like saying (on a small scale) that you can't stop me from causing trouble. It's a minor rebellion that doesn't actually hurt anyone but sends that message loud and clear.

They'd probably love it if you complimented them afterwards in private though. I know I always did (especially when Umbridge went off the deep end and we started getting wilder with our pranks. It was great knowing I, er, we, had your support.)

Yipes! She learned that from you? Unfortunately, I now have to prank you, you can't challenge me and expect me to just sit idly by. I am going to risk you, and then I'm going to run like mad. We'll be able to see just how good our security measures are at least.

A copier huh? Sounds cool! (Uh-oh, I'm turning into my dad!) I'm glad you liked the picture of Fred. Harry looked at you like you were crazy just because you laughed out loud? Wow, you all must be a solemn bunch. If you do ever end up telling him you're writing me make sure and get a picture, I bet his face would be priceless! (If the shock of you writing to a prankster didn't kill him.) Saturday huh? Well, since I'm going to be there anyway I might manage to find a way in. (After all, I do know all the passages, even some that aren't on the map!) I'd love to see it too, his face will be great. We'll both need to get pictures of that.

Apparently you refuse to see the logic of my argument (it is not my fault, not entirely!) We are good, that's how we got 29 dentitions in one day. You forgot to mention we each got 29 detentions. We did that so no one would think he got half of them and I got half of them. No, we both got 29. That was fun, you should have seen old Minnie's face.

Security is indeed a laughing matter, at least when you are guarding a joke shop. Seriously though, don't worry about us, we're good. We even asked Tonks and Remus to try and break into our shop. They declared it safe. (After their hair grew 2 feet longer and they started growing blue sprouts.)

Great picture of your squad, you're all so cute! Seriously think you'll be able to get an edge on the pranks? By the way, tell Michael to stop trying to look intimidating, he just looks like he is in pain.

Told you I'd be able to out run you, I am fast. Comes with having five brothers and a little sis with one hell of a bogey hex (Thanks for that by the way, you ruined a lot of our fun!). You should see me in a fight, I am good.

I had no idea what she hit us with. It stung like a bludger though, and we immediately were covered with a red rash that itched like the dickens. Your infusion of dittany and murtlap worked though, can't believe we didn't think of that. We practically lived off the stuff last year. I bet we could have made a fortune if we had bottled the stuff and sold it outside Umbridge's office. Thanks again for that, you helped me and Fred out a _lot_ with that blend. I think you probably medicated at least half of Gryffindor. We all owe you the use of our hands, and I am being serious. ( I know, I'm even shocking myself.)

I am sending the picture of myself in front of the store. I hope you don't mind my wearing the magenta robes, it wouldn't be right without it. Fred was extremely curious as to why I needed it, you should have seen his face when he realized I was sending it to you. He started laughing and actually thought I was joking. Is it really that strange? Are we that unlikely of friends? I mean, we did talk at Hogwarts (granted, it was mostly when you were handing out a detention, but still, a conversation is a conversation.)

Sorry about Harry, have you asked him about Sirius? I understand if you haven't, my best advice is to just bring up the subject of Sirius casually, maybe talking about some prank he pulled. Make sure it is a happy story, even use me as an excuse if you want. You can say I wanted some information on it for a product. Hey, you can even talk about how I hadn't realized he was a marauder until we were all holed up at Grimmauld place. Something easy like that, it'll make everything much easier for him to talk about if he doesn't think he has to talk. It'll give him the option of pitching in.

Chosen one? Harry? Poor guy, that has to suck. You know prophecies don't actually have to come true. It's more about how much stock you actually put into the prophecy. (Think of Trelawny, I know she was mostly full of hot air, but she did make a few predictions. Most of her predictions depended on whether or not you actually made them happen. Not on whether it was destiny.)

Don't worry about being depressing, sounds like things aren't going so well over there. I'm sending more daydream charms, maybe they'll help take your mind off of things. (Give one to Harry, probably the only way he'll get a girl.)

He snuck into the slytherin compartment? (Wow, looks like he did grow a pair!) Why did he sneak in? Draco's full of it, what made him believe him this time? I mean, it is extremely possible he is a death eater (replaced daddy) but not that he'd get a mission. Again I say Snape, why not just use him? Unless he wants Snape's cover to stay safe… Yipes! I'm starting to sound paranoid!

A little stressed? How about you go for a skate? I know you hate flying (that's what I would do) but you said you loved to go Ice skating… The black lake should be frozen over so you could skate on that. It would give you time to relax and it's a pretty good work out. (not that you need to work on your figure.)

It doesn't really hurt that much, it's really just a shock the first time. After doing it a few times your body grows used to it and you hardly notice it. Especially when it starts shaving a _lot_ of time off your clock. Plus, it's bloody fun to pop up behind people and scare them. (not that I would have ever done that.)

A tracking charm? That's mean. I can't out fly a tracking charm. I'll just have to stick one on you too so that I know how far ahead of you I am. Maybe even use a repelling charm! Try and catch me now!

See you in two days! Don't stress too much and pull a prank. (You know I will :oD)

George (Out runner of detention givers, awe-inspiring, studdly, and perfecter of pranks!)

Ps. Pointing out the obvious? I would have thought it was giving detentions.

Pps. Sorry about the book, my best advice is to ignore it for a while. Maybe he'll grow more relaxed with it and let you look at it. If nothing else you can just sneak in his room and steal it from under his pillow.

Ppps. Like I said, Charms was one of my best subjects. I think Ron gave you a bad impression of us, we're not all completely bottom less pits. (well, not all the time anyway.) You can bring anything you want, I'm not the least bit picky. Just make sure and bring yourself, it'll be dull if I'm by myself.

I did get the hint with the food, see, I'm smart. A hobby? What did you have in mind? I actually am thinking of signing up for guard duty more regularly, I can't every weekend, but I could every other. Would you really come and visit me? I'd like that a lot. I might even bring a deck of cards, we could play in between my rounds.

Pppps. Aw man, I'll miss seeing you this Christmas at the Burrow. That means I have to put up with a depressed Harry, a grumpy Ron, and a lovesick Bill. Yippee. I will be extremely happy to come see you over the break, especially if that means getting away from everyone else. I've only met your parents once, are they cool with me coming over? I could just try and meet you at the theatre if not. Be warned though, I've never traveled around a muggle city by myself before, I'll need some instructions if that's what we do.


	13. Chapter 13:Registered Bookworm

George,

What can I say, I didn't believe you, I think you are ticklish, and I'm going to prove it. (Scared to see me now?) I am wearing red, I figured I might as well support Gryffindor, but I'm thinking of changing it up. The blue color still hasn't faded, and I'm getting tired of wearing fire engine red on my fingers. I did not use imperious, they are just smart people who know a good club when they see it. It is not madness to make a club devoted to stopping pranks, someone has to regain control.

Really? I never thought of it like that till now. I understand what you mean though. That was why I enjoyed them so much last year. It was great because we all knew you were the ones who were pulling the pranks off, but there was no proof. That was what drove Umbridge crazy, she couldn't prove you did it. I won't stop the detentions, well, not on the ones I can't prove. (Namely you, I will figure out how you keep pranking Hogwarts when you're not even here!)

Compliment them for their pranks? Wouldn't that ruin my façade? I might just do it though, it might encourage them. Most of the pranksters are in my year or seventh, though we have a few uprising fifth and fourth years. None are near what you two were like though. They just don't have the style. (Not everyone can make an entire swamp appear.)

You always had my support, George. I just didn't want you testing on the first years, they were to small help themselves.

You are going to prank me again? Wasn't the never fading nail polish enough? Your security measures won't be anywhere near good enough for me. If you prank me (again!) I will get you, mark my words.

They are cool, they allow you to make duplicates of any image. I didn't like the picture, I loved it! I'm actually putting it in my scrapbook. It really did make me laugh loud, but I think he looked at me because I snorted. I told him I was reading a letter from you and he thought I was lying. I'm sending you the picture of his face when he saw the letter.

The prank went off without a hitch. I missed you being there… I put the potion in his water like you said and he drank it all. I took a bunch of pictures as well. They had just come in from quidditch practice and Lavender brought him the spiked water. He drank it down in two gulps, and then started to gag. His hair shot out, growing at least three feet and turned a vibrant green, his freckles all turned a hot pink and his voice rose by at least five octaves! It was wonderful, Lavender was terrified and Ron was horrified, even Harry laughed. Thanks so much for helping me with that, he had no idea I helped do it. (I don't think he knows you were involved either.)

Okay, it may not be entirely your fault, but it is mostly your fault. To get 29 detentions you have to be bad, not good. You both did get 29 detentions, what did they even make you do? Do they even have enough chores for 29 separate detentions? I bet McGonagall was mad at you, she probably was tempted to transfigure you into something.

I feel better about your security now. Did you really have Tonks and Remus check it out for you? What exactly did you do too them to make them grow blue sprouts? If word of that gets around then no one is going to be breaking into your shop!

We are not cute, we are intimidating! Admit it, you felt at least a little frightened when you saw that picture. I admit, Michael does look a little like he's in pain, but the rest of us don't look bad.

I have to admit, you were faster than I thought you would be. Then again, with so many brothers and sisters you'd have to be able to run!

I don't know what it was she hexed you with, but now you know not to test a prank on her. I'm glad the Murtlap and Dittany worked though, I always keep some on me now. You never know when Harry is going to get injured and need some. (I swear he attracts trouble like you attract detentions!) You probably could have made a fortune off dittany and murtlap if I hadn't been giving it away to everyone. I was happy to help you with it, I hated that she kept making you write that stuff on your hands. It was bad enough that she made Harry write a message on his hand. To make you write _three_ separate messages was beyond cruel.

Thanks for the picture, I love the magenta robes. It wouldn't be Weasley Wizarding Wheezes without them. Apparently we are that unusual, I didn't think so but Harry had almost the same reaction. He actually had to see the letter to believe I was writing to you. I like writing to you, is there something wrong with that?

It's not your fault about Harry, but thanks for saying it. I have asked him about Sirius, but he clammed up the minute I did. I tried your suggestion about how to bring it up, and it actually worked. He laughed at the story I told and told me one in return, I'll tell it to you when I see you this weekend. I think I also figured out another problem he has, and I'm wanting to enlist your help with it. I think he misses having someone write to him, he would really love to hear from Remus, but he doesn't want to bug him. Do you think you could ask Remus to write to Harry? I think he would like to, but he doesn't want Harry to think he's trying to take Sirius's place.

Really? Prophecies don't have to come true? Well that's a relief! However, I still think Harry thinks he has to defeat Voldemort. That means that he'll face him regardless of whether or not the prophecy comes true. Maybe I just worry too much.

Thanks for the charms, I gave Harry one and he laughed when I told him what you said. That was one of the first smiles I've seen from him this year, thanks for that.

I have no idea what made him sneak into the slytherin compartment, I think he just went kind of mental. He really did believe Draco too, he says that he was different this time. You are starting to sound paranoid too, a little like Harry.

Skating is a brilliant idea. I went down to the lake and skated for at least an hour, I felt so much better to afterwards. Is that really why you went flying so often at night? I never realized that, I think you may have given me a reason to sneak out at night. I don't have too much time during the days, but I've got loads at night.

We start the lessons at the beginning of the new year. Thanks to you I'm feeling much more excited than I was. Harry made apparating sound like it was torture, but if it's really not that bad then it could be a lot of fun. Especially if we need to get out of a tight spot as well, we could have used the skill in the ministry last summer.

That was kind of the point of a tracking charm. You can't out fly it or hide from it. A repelling charm? Really? That's mean, I won't be able to visit you on weekends that way.

See you next week! (Don't pull any pranks! You know I won't!)

Hermione (Registered bookworm and know-it-all)

Ps. Steal it from his room? That might actually work, I'd just have to figure out how to get it out of his arms.

Pps. I hope the watch wasn't too dull. I'm going to bring gobstone next time, maybe we can play a few games. Did you like the sandwiches or would you rather something more filling?

I don't know of any ideas for a hobby, what do you enjoy doing other than pranking? I would most definitely come visit you if you took up guard duty. It would be loads of fun! (Plus you could continue using your brilliant mind to help me with my charm work instead of using it for the evil of pranking!)

Ppps. Don't forget you also have to spend it with a sappy Fleur and a bat bogey casting Ginny. I'll make sure my parents know you're coming. We can go to the theatre together that way. Make sure and wear muggle clothing, jeans and a sweater should be fine. They won't mind you coming over, they'll probably be thrilled to meet you. Mum will at least, she keeps asking who it is I'm writing all the time. (I've no idea how she found out I was writing you though. Mums are just weird like that. Does your family mind you visiting me?

You could come over earlier for dinner too if you would like. I could take you to my favorite muggle restaurant and then we could see the movie.

By the way, Slughorn is holding a part on the 20th. Are you doing anything? I'd really like it if you could come with me…


	14. Chapter 14: Giant Pygmy Puffs!

Hermione,

Yipes! Don't try anything, put your hands up where I can see them! I already told you, I'm not ticklish, please don't test it out!

Red fingernails huh? You know, red is my favorite color, I bet it looks good on you. Of course the blue isn't fading, I made the nail polish, I'm the only one who can get rid of it. They can't be all that smart of people if they joined your club, I can understand the Ravenclaws, I don't think those nerds are really all that capable of laughing. Hufflepuff though I'm disappointed in, they're suppose to have a good sense of humor. Sad really, all you prefect just don't know how to have a really good time. (Trust me, I can show you a good time!)

Control? When have the prefects ever had control? I'm thinking of Percy right now, he never had control. He liked to think he did but he didn't. Even with his silly yells of 'I'm a prefect!' (why do y'all always yell that? Why would we care?)

Yes, really. Fred and I are smarter than we look, (and we look bloody brilliant!) We have become very, very good at pranking people with out leaving proof. What can I say, we're experts at sneaking in, causing havoc, and getting out unnoticed. Take Hogwarts for instance, heck, take your hands, that blue nail polish is changing before your eyes, isn't it? (Still won't tell you how I'm doing it either!)

Keep guessing, 'Mione. You'll never figure out how I'm doing the pranks. As I've already mentioned, I'm an expert at causing chaos without leaving evidence.

Yes, it might ruin your façade, but it would make their days. Plus, you just might get a warm fuzzy feeling from it. Of course they can't compare to us, Fred and I are one of a kind. We have style, talent, and brains, a unique and rare blend.

Really? I always had your support? Do I still have it?

Pranking you is fun, 'Mione. You're the most clever person I can prank, and if you can't figure it out then I know it's good. Plus, pranking is just a way of showing I care. I don't prank people I don't care about. I either strongly dislike the person (Umbridge) or the person is someone who I like (you). Besides, what would be the fun in pranking if there wasn't a chance of getting in trouble?

Ooh! Our picture made it to your scrapbook! Awesome! (What's a scrapbook?) I'm sending you more pictures also. I have a few of WWW (some kid started a fire in the firework section, that was funny!) of myself fighting a giant pygmy puff (miss aimed engorgio) and of Ange, Fred, and Myself. (doesn't she look nice when she's not attacking us.) You snorted? Really? Awesome! I've never heard you laugh that hard! Harry needs to laugh more, maybe that would help him not be so surprised at us being friends. I got the picture, his face is great. He looks like someone hit him with a bludger!

I'm so glad the prank went well! I'm sorry I couldn't be there. One of Hagrid's skrewts broke out and ran into the forest. As a 'guard' it was my duty to help him fetch it. That wasn't what I signed up for, Death Eaters, sure, I'll fight them gladly. Skrewts, no deal, they are scary!

Good thing he doesn't suspect me. That means when I get him over Christmas break he won't see it coming. I still can't believe the little git has been so mean to you. You're great, fun, smart, and loyal as a Hufflepuff! I have trouble believing we're actually related at times. He really must have hurt himself some how. I wonder if head trauma can make you go that loopy… then again, he was loopy before. Aww well, why try understanding him now? I never have before, probably never will.

Thank you, at least your admitting it's not entirely my fault is a start. Yes, we had to be extremely, incredibly, deviously, bad to get 29 detentions. Not everyone can do it, and hardly anyone can get fifty eight different detentions. (that was another incredible thing we did, they weren't even the same offenses. That's why our record will never be touched!) Minnie's hand did keep twitching when she saw us for our detentions. I don't even want to think about what she considered turning us into.

I'm glad you feel better about us now, I would hate for you to worry. (even if I am touched!) Tonks and Remus did check us out, and they laughed loud and hard when they saw what our impenetrable defenses did to them. We didn't tell them how we did it either. Word has gotten around about what our shop does to any intruders, and we've yet to be attacked.

Sorry, your little brute squad just doesn't scare me. You're better off by yourself as far as the whole intimidating thing goes. Maybe you should tell the others to stay in the back. Tell them to stick to magic and let you handle the whole intimidating thing. Ooh! You could make your hair extra bushy and maybe block them from view! (Just kidding, your hair has tamed down a whole lot since I first saw you.)

Are you kidding? Her jinxing us just made us both all the more determined to test the products on her. She's almost as good at getting us as you are, and that's saying a lot! You almost seem to have a trouble radar. We always keep murtlap and dittany in stock as well. Of course, we don't do it for Harry, we do it because one of us is always cutting, burning, or blowing himself up. We go through a lot of the stuff. Actually it was four messages, but that's okay. The two of us caused more trouble than anyone else did, only fair we had more marks because of it. You forgot to mention you also had two. Everyone in the DA got at least one, and you got one for stopping her from hurting that kid. Remember? The one that was skipping down the hall, you told her there wasn't any decree against that yet and she got mad at you, made you write the words 'I will not speak out," on the back of your hand. That really made me mad. Harry had ticked me off, but doing that to you pushed me off the edge. That was one of the reasons the two of us set the fireworks off.

There's nothing wrong with writing to me and enjoying it. I'd be disappointed in myself if you didn't, I rather enjoy writing to you and hearing from you. It's given me something that's a lot of fun to do and also given me some great ideas for pranks. (The forks are selling like mad!) If Harry keeps bugging you about writing me, let me know and I'll prank him. That should at least cause him to snicker. I have some great ideas.

I know it wasn't my fault, but I still feel sorry for you. It has to be rough being locked up there with no one to make you laugh. (Lots of love to all of you guys, but none of you are much of a laugh.) I loved your story about Sirius, it was hilarious! I told it to Fred and he actually laughed so hard that he sprayed pumpkin juice out of his nose! I got a picture of that and I'm sending it to you, please make a copy.

Needs a pen pal huh? I could talk to Remus about that, I see him fairly regularly. We sell some products that help him with the whole undercover werewolf thing. (Believe it or not he uses the coding quills all the time.) I can ask him about writing to Harry the next time I see him. I agree with you whole heartedly, I think he would love to write to him but doesn't want Harry to feel like he's trying to take over. The two of them also really need each other to heal, but neither wants to make the first move. Looks like it'll have to be us that gets those nuts to talk to each other.

Yep, they really don't have to come true. You're right about Harry though, he'll want to defeat Voldemort regardless of whether or not he has too. For one thing he won't want anyone else to have to face him, he'd rather do it himself. But he also would want to fight him because of everything he's done to him. Wouldn't you want the chance to fight him?

You do tend to worry a lot, but you have pretty good reason to. Plus, somebody has to worry for that nut, goodness knows he doesn't for himself.

Glad I could make him smile, I'll work hard this Christmas to make sure he does it a lot. I'll put all of my comical/pranking powers to it. Harry will have no choice but to laugh, Fred and I'll have him in stitches by the time he gets back to you at Hogwarts. (That is the way the saying goes, right?)

Yipes, I'm starting to sound as paranoid as Harry does? I better get help! Next thing you know I'll be taking everything serious as well! He really has become obsessed with Draco though, hasn't he? I wonder what it is he did exactly. I mean, I can understand him being a little suspicious, but according to everything you've been telling me he passed suspicious.

Of course Skating was a brilliant idea, I came up with it! (What other type of idea do I come up with?) I did go flying at night because I enjoyed it, it was relaxing and let me feel free. It was just me, the broom, and an endless night sky to explore. That sense of freedom is incredible, it something I never grow tired of and always look forward too.

Apparating's not only good for getting out of tight spots, it's also loads of fun for pranking! (Have I already said that? I got a strange sense of Déjà vu just then.)

Ooh, that's right! Fine, I'll repeal the repelling charm. I need to see you on weekends, they'd be dull otherwise! You keep me on my toes when you visit. You're also much, much better company than Hagrid and his skrewts. (Their stingers are getting really long!)

See you at Christmas! (Baby, I'll prank your heart out!)

George, (Unregistered prankster and brilliant bloke! Not to mention dashing dude)

Ps. He sleeps with it in his arms? (*Snorts*)

Pps. The watch wasn't dull at all, you made it lots of fun. I never knew you liked to laugh so much. I enjoyed the whole thing. I like gobstones, but I have to warn you, I am the champion gobstone player of the entire Weasley household. Sandwiches are great with me, I love them!

There isn't really anything I love doing other than pranking, flying, and just goofing off. I think the main problem is that I'm a people person, with Fred going out with Ange I'm all alone. That's why I keep getting bored. Will you really keep visiting me? I've already signed up for more duty, having you visiting me will make things loads better. I'll help you with your charms homework, and I will tell you a prank that can be done with each one.

Pppps. Merlin, I forgot about Fleur and Ginny… how soon can I come see you? Thank Merlin Fred and I now have our own place. You'll have to come over one of the nights and visit us. Maybe for New years? We're having Ange, Lee, Alicia, Oliver, and Katie over, you could come and then it would be a real party. I promise we won't only talk about Quidditch either. (or pranks!)

Okay, I'll make sure I'm dressed like a muggle, jeans and a sweater, and I'll be over at your house by five-that's not too late is it? I was thinking I could come over on the 23, would that be an okay date? They don't actually know I'm writing you or visiting you. Fred does, and he doesn't care, that's the only one that really matters.

I'm not doing anything on the 20th either, I'll meet you at the Common Room. Do I need to wear anything in particular to old Sluggy's party? (That's only a week and a half away. I still can't wait for Christmas, he-he!)


	15. Chapter 15: Constant Vigilance!

George,

I'm coming for you with my hands held high, just so I can tickle you! He-he!

Yes, it was voluntarily red nail polish, but now my nails have turned that color. How did you do that? I even examined the paper, it didn't have anything on it… you're very frustrating, you know that? I hate not knowing the answer to things.

Yes, they can too be that smart, they joined my club, that shows just how smart they are! Your right about Michael and Padma though, neither one of them ever laugh much. They are extremely serious all the time. Who said Hufflepuffs were supposed to have a good sense of humor? They're just supposed to be good workers and loyal.

I bet you could show a girl a good time, but it would pale in comparison to how good of a time I could give.

Prefects have always had control, certain people just seem to disregard it. I'm not admitting that I laughed at the whole Percy thing either, even if it was funny! (I never yell that I'm a prefect for just that reason, no one ever listens.)

You seem to be perfecting your sneaking and pranking skills this semester. How do you keep setting pranks off over here without anyone noticing? How do you keep sneaking on the grounds? You're not even showing up on the map, I know, I've been checking! Yes, my nail polish changed colors… I've already asked, sorry, I can't help it. I need to know the answer.

I will keep guessing, and I, Hermione Jean Granger, solemnly swear that I will not rest till I figure out how you are doing it. I have ways of making you talk. (and they're far sneakier than tickling.)

Well, I guess a ruined façade isn't bad if I get a warm fuzzy feeling. Goodness knows you can never get enough of those, especially not this semester. The pranking has died down some, I think it's because we're getting so near to the holiday break. You and Fred were one of a kind, no one has quite the flare you two did.

Yes George, you always had my support. Now you have it doubly so. I'm proud of you honestly, you've done a great job with the shop.

I'm the best person you can test prank? I don't know whether to be annoyed or flattered. I'm probably just going to be both. Annoyed that you keep pranking me, but flattered that you think so highly of me. I never knew you cared… though at times I wish you were indifferent…. At least then my life would be easier. (duller too, at least you liven things up ;D) Believe me, pranking me greatly increases the risk of trouble, so I probably just make the thing more fun for you… Perhaps I should just stop threatening it.

Nah, I can't do it.. it wouldn't be any fun for me either.

Yes, you both made it to my scrapbook. (It's kind of like a photo book, but it's got other things in it to, things like letters, small objects, and can even have captions for the pictures. It's more personal than an album.) I loved the picture of the fireworks, (you look good with singed hair, it's very original!) and I snorted at the picture of the pygmy puff. It looked like some sort of puff ball was attacking you. I haven't seen a picture of Angelina looking normal yet, I was beginning to forget what she really looked like.

I never really laugh that hard, oddly, not until this year. Unfortunately you've now heard me snort, as embarrassing as that was. Harry is finally accepting the fact that we're friends, he doesn't even look surprised when I laugh now.

I was wondering why you weren't there, I'm sorry about the Skrewts. I know how much you probably wanted to see it, I hope you liked the pictures, I tried to take a bunch for you! Did you really have to go after the skrewts? Why didn't Hagrid just get them? As a guard you shouldn't have had to leave your post for them.

You're going to prank Ron over Christmas break? Take pictures, it should be fun. Thanks for taking my side in this whole thing, I really appreciate it.

It isn't entirely your fault, just mostly. I didn't even know we had that many different things you could get detention for. You even did it in your third year, so you didn't even have Umbridge's restriction happy self to help you out. I bet you really did annoy McGonagall too, she still rants about how you did that. (I honestly think she was slightly impressed.)

I just worry naturally, but it is somewhat justified. You are all the way over at Diagon Alley, and it's gotten really dangerous over there. They nicked Olivander from right under every ones noses, and several other people have disappeared. I'd hate to see anything happen to you two. Did the two of them really declare your defenses impenetrable? I have to say, that is pretty impressive. Still, don't relax your guard. In the words of Moody, 'Constant Vigilance!'

We still don't scare you? Even with our new intimidating faces? Darn it, we'll just have to try a new tact. I can handle the intimidating easily, I'll let them handle the prank clean up, what do you think? My hair is not that bad, I could only hide one person, two at the absolute most, behind it. Anyway, it might suffocate them.

Uh-oh, is Angelina after my spot at the top of the list of most scary prankie? I'll have to reinforce my scary façade… maybe try out a few new spells I've learned… Have you two ever considered using protective measures when you experiment or do you just enjoy getting blown up? Don't you make shield gloves? You should wear those when you do your stuff.

Did you really get four messages? I'm so sorry, I only thought it was three! What was the other one? I know 'I must act my age,' (Rubbish, you wouldn't be Forge and Gred if you acted your age.) 'I must not cause trouble,' (just an encouragement to do more trouble if you ask me.) and the one everyone in the DA got, 'I must not break rules.' What was the other? I had no idea that her torturing me made you two so upset. I wasn't all that mad about it, I honestly was kind of glad. I felt like I was being sheltered by not getting anything. Silly I know, but that was how I felt. I knew she'd get me when I told her that it was allowed, but I wasn't about to let her hurt that kid.

I'm glad you like writing to me as I have no intention of not writing you. It's fun and one of my favorite things to do. However, I do deny all connection to any pranks, I'll even charm those letters to burn. I have to keep my reputation clear. I'll let you know about Harry, but I think he's starting to get used to the idea that we're writing each other. Remus wrote him yesterday, I don't know what you did or what you said, but thanks. I can't tell you how much it thrilled me to see the smile that lit up his face when he saw the letter. What's more, he actually set the Half Bloods Prince down for fifteen whole minutes. He smiled and even laughed! I almost cried but I didn't want to damper the moment. I actually had to leave the hall.

It is kind of rough being locked up here with everyone, especially since Ron has gone all bitter on me. He used to make me laugh, but he's started ignoring me. I don't really care any more either, I just wanted to be friends again. If he can't stop being mean though I'm fine going on without him. I'll miss his friendship, but I've got other friends. (I'm actually glad he did stop talking to me, I wouldn't have started writing you if he hadn't. I'd be a lot lonelier and I wouldn't be laughing near as much. Not to mention that you also wouldn't have repelling forks. Not that I'm admitting I helped with that in anyway.)

I'm glad the story made you and Fred laugh, I'm still laughing about it! I got your picture to, it also made it to the scrapbook. I'm sending you two copies, I hope it's enough. Let me know if not, I can send more.

Your completely right about Harry. He will fight Voldemort, he won't want anyone else to have to, and he really wants him. I can't blame him, but I can worry. (As I've already said, it's one of my specialties.)

Harry's not the only nut I have to worry about. I'm surrounded by lovable nuts that need someone to worry about them.

Please do try and make him smile over Christmas. He's going to have a hard time with out Sirius and you could help make it easier. I have no doubt that you can crack him, but with Fred's help, he'll have no choice but to laugh. You did get the saying right, I'm so proud!

I doubt you could ever take everything seriously. You wouldn't be George if you did, but that's why we all love you. (Most of the time anyway.) Yes, he has completely become obsessed with the boy and I'm honestly running out of ideas of what to do. He did pass suspicion, he passes suspicion ages ago and with flying colors.

That's sort of how I feel skating, free. I can go as fast as I want, and I can try crazy things and no one will know or care. I can be anything I want, I don't have to be held back by what people expect of me. If you enjoy flying you might like skating, have you ever given it a try?

Good, honestly, I forgot why I was even chasing you to begin with. I was going to have to just use a freezing charm on you and just get you that way. I'm glad you repealed it though, I'd of hated to not be able to visit you on weekends. They're sort of turning into the highlight of my week. (Merlin, how dull has my life gotten?) I saw the Skrewts this week, they are getting scary! Their stingers have to be at least half a meter long!

See you at Christmas (Honey, I'd like to see you try!)

Hermione (Smartest witch and bushy prefect)

Ps. I'm not lying, he really does sleep with the book in his arms!

Pps. I'm glad you had fun, I'd hate to think you didn't . I had a ton of fun. I haven't laughed that hard in a while, thanks for that. Champion Gobstone player huh? Sorry, but I'll have to de throne you next time you're on duty. I am a gobstone guru.

Really? Your lonely? I'm so sorry, I wish I could help. I'll happily keep visiting you, I was worried you wouldn't want me too. I'm glad you signed up for more duties, I sleep better knowing we've got a silly red head guarding our school against Death Eaters and Skrewts. Can you really think of a prank for each charm? That could be challenging.

Pppps. As soon as you want to see me you can come. I'm not doing anything so I'll be excited to see you. I'd actually take the sappy Fleur or hexing Ginny. I'd like to come over one night. I'm not doing anything new years, that sounds like fun. Would any of the others mind my being there?

I can't wait for you to come over for the movie, it'll be a lot of fun. Five is fine, is there a particular type of food you'd like to eat? The 23 is fine, you can come over any other time you want as well. I'm glad Fred doesn't mind my stealing you either, tell him I'll send him a hat as thanks.

Just a pair of dress robes, I can't wait to see you there! It'll be a lot of fun taking you to the party-I was scared I'd have to take McLaggen. (yuck!)

I can't wait for Christmas either now!


	16. Chapter 16: Hufflepuff Humor Memo

Hermione,

I'm going to put a localized binding charm on your hands if you keep insisting on tickling me. Just a warning.

'Mione, you're just going to have to get used to not knowing the answer to things. I'm extremely good at making things unanswerable. Also, I figured I might as well make your nail polish a little more appropriate. Now, according to Ginny you are wearing silver dress robes to the party, I hope the new shade of polish matches your outfit. (if not I'll change it when I arrive.)

Ha! I knew it! Ravenclaws just aren't much of a laugh. (Well, except for Luna, but she's her own category.) How did you miss the Hufflepuff humor memo? They're supposed to be jolly and laughing all the time. (Trust me, I know these things.) However, I still hold to the fact that the four nuts joined your club, so someone should check them for brain damage.

Did you just challenge me to see which of us could show a better time? Okay, you get to show me a good time on the 23, and I'll show you one on the 28. How does that sound?

If the prefects have always had control, then why do people disregard it? Sounds to me like you would have lost control. I'm just saying. I know you laughed 'Mione, cause I'm funny like that. You can't help but laugh at my wonderful jokes!

I'm not telling (*repeats over and over in a sing-song voice*) I can get into Hogwarts because I am talented, and I know things that only two other people do. (Fred and Dumbledore.) Have you really been checking for me on the map? That's really cool, a vain effort, but cool. Fred and I confounded our names on it so that we wouldn't ever show up. We couldn't risk the wonderful map ending up in enemy hands, could we?

Wow, I got Hermione Granger to swear to catching me, awesome! You do realize you'll be using up all your free time to make that goal happen, right? I don't doubt that you have ways of making me talk, I'd rather not see some of them.

Aww, are you having a lack of warm fuzzys this year? Who's being such a downer over there? (other than my git of a brother…) Why would the pranking die down because of break? What sad pranksters you must have. We always increased our quality near them.

Wow, I don't know what to say. I never realized you didn't hate me while we were at school. I'm glad you don't mind our shop, and I'm thrilled to know we've (I've) got your support.

Yep, you are the best test prankie.. (is that really even a word?) you shouldn't be annoyed, you should be flattered! You're more fun to prank than old Minnie herself! Admit it, you would be sad if I wasn't pranking you, and it would soften your guard. You're more alert with me around. So, I'm actually helping yours and Harry's safety.

You can't ignore me, it's just not possible, 'Mione.

A scrapbook is like a more personalized photo book or album huh? Sounds cool! Maybe I should get one… I'm getting lots of cool pictures to put in them too! Thanks for all the pictures of Ron being pranked, they really made me laugh, even Fred and Angelina laughed. Would you send me more pictures of yourself, Ginny, and Harry? If I do start a scrapbook I'll need more pics.

I liked your snort, it was cute. Not that many girls will let themselves laugh that hard. They think its horrifying. (why?) Great, I knew Harry could wrap his mind around the fact if he just tried. Fred accepted it fairly quickly. He only laughs occasionally now.

I know, blast those skrewts for making me miss that! I felt like pranking them, but would they even notice or care? Plus, that would mean I'd actually have to get near them, and that is not cool. Hagrid didn't go after them because he was trying to get rid of a 'flesh eating slug' (yipes!) I took the skrewts over them, they sounded nicer.

Yeppers, I am pranking Ron over Christmas break. I'll take pictures for you, could you copy them? (I love that muggle thing!) Of course I'm taking your side, Ron is being a git. He is always being a git on things like this.

Why, why, why , is it mostly my fault? It's the parents fault really. They're the ones who give the kids the money to pay for the pranks. (See, I can be logical!) Yep, we did it during out third year, (I forgot that was your first year. No matter you thought we were rule breaking nuts!)

Don't worry, 'Mione, we won't relax our guard. Fred and I are vigilant, we won't let anything happen over here. They declared us impenetrable after they spent an entire night trying to break in. That was a fun night, they couldn't get anywhere.

I say go for your new plan. You're far more intimidating than them, and they can handle the messy part. Gee, I didn't think about you suffocating someone with your hair, those poor guys would need a bubble head charm. Seriously though, have you done something new with your hair? It really has tamed down.

I have to admit, I have never thought of using shield gloves while we invent. It's honestly brilliant, I'll have to tell Freddie, he'd love it. (Plus, it might just save us some money on Murtlap and Dittany!) Ange can't compare to you in the scare department, you're just far too good 'Mione. Plus, she doesn't get quite as crazy a look in her eye when she's after us, it's not as thrilling.

Yep, we got four. 'I must act my age' (We charmed it to read 'I must _not_ act my age.) I must not cause trouble' (changed to 'I must cause trouble') and of course the DA's I must not break rules, (Changed to 'I will break rules.) the fourth and final one was reserved for just Fred and Myself, 'Our inventions are rubbish.' (As if, we are now making a living off said rubbish. We charmed that one too, but I'm not telling you what it says, you'll have to see for yourself.) So, after her reign we now have very scarred hands, not that we mind. I know exactly what you mean about the sheltered thing too, that was one of the reasons we kept taking others punishments. We didn't want the younger kids to have to face that quill. We tried to make sure that no one under fourth year got hurt, but we may have missed a few. That's why we were so impressed with you standing up for that kid. (What was he thinking, skipping in front of her?)

Sorry 'Mione, you can't get rid of the evidence. I've charmed all the letters to be destruction proof. (I live in a crazy prank shop, you never know what might happen here. Most everything we have is heavily charmed against damage.)

I'm so glad Remus wrote him! I simply suggested that he write Harry, that he would appreciate the thought. I can't believe the letter actually got him to put the book down, that's incredible! I mean, if he sleeps with the thing there is obviously a somewhat unhealthy attachment going on there. If the whole affair earned a smile from him, (and you!) then it was totally worth it.

Good girl, you shouldn't be begging Ron to come back to you. Honestly, if he gets over what ever it is that annoyed him to start with, you should not take him back as a friend too quickly. Let him sweat for a while. I'm glad he stopped talking to you too, (I'm not glad he hurt you, stupid little git) I'd be a lot lonelier with out you. I can't imagine not writing you now, you make the hours alone seem lighter. (Plus, who else would try and beat me at Gobstones?)

Two copies of the picture was plenty, I gave one to Ange (she laughed really, really hard. Fred smacked me but it was worth it!) and I kept one for my new scrapbook.

That's all any of can really do for Harry, worry. Worry and offer to help him in anyway we can. (making him laugh every once and a while doesn't hurt either. :)

Just what lovable nuts are you referring too? Just who worries about you anyway? I think I'll take that position, some one needs too. You need to relax a bit more. That will be my goal this Christmas break, I'm going to get you to completely relax.

Yep, Harry won't know what hit him, he'll be laughing non stop. I solemnly swear that we will make him laugh this Christmas.

I really couldn't take everything seriously, what would be the fun in that? Serious people are never fun, (well, except you.) You know you all love me all the time, you all can't help it. I'd say you just need to pretend to listen to Harry's rambling. Just nod your head and mumble yes every once and a while. He'll never be any the wiser, he'll probably think you really are listening. You can try even try and think of some way to dissuade his obsession (not likely but still, worth the effort) while he rambles.

Really? Who would have thought that we would both have a sport that makes us both feel the same. It's like freedom personified for me. I totally get what you mean by the whole no expectations or judgment thing. I will try skating with you, but you have to promise to go on at least a short flight with me. I know you don't like heights, but I can promise you that you won't be thinking about that while we fly.

Funny, I forgot why you were chasing me as well… was it something about a detention? The freezing charm was clever, mean, but clever. I had to repeal the charm, I can't not have you visit me on weekends, they'd be dull! What do you mean 'how dull has my life gotten'? I'm extremly exciting, it's no wonder that you would look forward to me. (I look forward to you.) I would stay as far away from the skrewts as possible if I were you, they are getting frisky, if you get my drift. (I wasn't actually aware they had sexes until Hagrid told me…)

Prank a Prefect! (was that a challenge to prank you?)

George, (You're going to admit I'm dashing one of these days.)

Ps. Merlin, we have got to get Harry a girl. I mean, he is sleeping with a book in his arms.

Pps. You really are a gobstone guru, you're the only really worthy competition I've had in a long while. I'm glad I could make you laugh, I'd be mad at myself if I hadn't. (You've got a great laugh, you should do it more often!)

I am lonely, but it's not as bad as it was. I always new Fred would get a girl some day and leave me, still, I miss hanging out with him as much. You've actually helped take my mind off it a lot. Plus, the guard duties give me something to do and you even give me company. Do I really help you sleep better? (Can't blame you, I know I probably give you sweet dreams *winks*) Yes, I can think of a prank for each charm. I'll prove it tomorrow. (What time does the party start again? I'll come get you after my guard duty, it ends at seven, I hope that's not too late.)

Ppps. Great, I'll be over for the 23 for sure. I might stop by on Christmas eve as well, depends on whether or not I can get away from the others. I can see you on the 27 and 29 for sure. (Don't forget about new years eve either!) None of them will mind you being there, they're all looking forward to seeing you.

I eat anything, I'm not picky. Take me some place you like, I don't want to cause trouble, (after all, I must not cause trouble!) Fred said that he wanted an orange hat, (it'll go marvelously with his hair!)

Dress robes huh? Awesome, I've tried out a new spell on them to make them more comfortable, this'll be my first chance to actually test it out. Glad I could save you from McLaggen, who is Harry taking?

Glad you finally are looking forward to Christmas, I feel better now!


	17. Chapter 17:Warm Fuzzies

George,

I'd like to see you try. You couldn't put a binding charm on me if your life depended on it. I'm far too fast for you.

Don't doubt me so much George, I'm going to find out how you sneak in and prank us. I will find out how you charmed my nails. (The polish went perfectly with my dress robes, which you got to see. Thanks again for taking me to that.) I can't begin to tell you how much that meant to me. How did Ginny even know the color robes I was wearing though? She's about as sneaky as you are. You must be so proud.

There was a memo about the Hufflepuffs being funny? How did I miss that? You need to tell me these things, after all, I'm a prefect! (Stop laughing!) Luna does have her own category, she is quite unique. Could you believe Harry took her to the party? How neat was that. Her robes were rather pretty, unique, but pretty. I don't like your implying that they would have to be mental to join my club, it's a good club after all. We have made a lot of head way, the pranks have died down quite a bit.

Yes, consider yourself challenged. I'll gladly take the 23, just a warning though, you will be put to shame. You'll be out late, I hope that's okay with Fred. (If not tell him I'll send him a pair of gloves to go with that hat.)

We (Prefects) always have control, even when certain people (you) chose to disregard it. Don't you always end up having to serve detention if you break our rules? Sounds like we have control. It's not necessarily your jokes I'm laughing at, more likely I'm laughing at you.

*Sends a silencing charm so you stop singing 'I'm not telling'* I'm going to try the veritaserum on you, just in case it does work. I'm going to find out how you did it, I will trust me, I will. I can be very persuasive when I want to be, trust me. I did check the map, but I'm not anymore. Did you really do that to your names? That's brilliant, I may have to do that to Harry's name, I'd hate for it to end up in the wrong persons hands.

Yes, we have a serious lack of warm fuzzies over here. I think it's because of what's going on outside the castle. We don't have all that many cheerful people up here. Doesn't help with how much harder school has been this semester. I do think I've officially mastered nonverbal spells thought.

Of course I didn't hate you while you were here, I'm sorry if I ever gave you that idea. It all came back to me worrying too much. I didn't want you two to get in trouble.

I don't think prankie is a word, but what does it matter? We'll throw it in the bucket with awesomeness. I do have to say, my guard would be a little lower if you weren't always pranking me. You do tend to keep me on my toes. (How does pranking me help Harry's safety though?)

I probably could ignore you, I have an incredible amount of will power and sheer stubbornness.

I'm sending more pictures I took of everybody before we left for winter break. I don't care for the ones of myself but Ginny said they were alright.

Well, you know I'm not your average girl. I'm smarter than most, so why not laugh harder? I still can't believe I snorted though. (It's horrifying because it's not dignified. We try very hard to be prim, proper, and girly, snorts are anything but.) It took him a while but Harry did accept it. Fred really still laughs? Tell him I'm sticking my tongue out at him.

I don't think the skrewts would notice if you pranked them, and if they did notice, they might just get made. Trust me, you do not want to mess with a made skrewt. When did we become infested with flesh eating slugs again? I have to agree, the skrewts do sound nicer. (Who would have thought there would be something nastier than a skrewt!)

I'll totally copy any of the pictures of Ron you send me. He actually tried to talk to me yesterday, I just ignored him. I think he was hoping I was taking him to Slughorn's party, it was the only way he'd get in. (As if ! After all he's done to me this year he actually thought I'd take him?)

The parent's fault huh? Have to admit, I never actually thought about that. I'll give them some of the blame, but it's still mostly your fault. You are the one who comes up with products. With out you they wouldn't even have anything to prank with. You did introduce me to yourselves that year. I got to know the real you that year. The prank happy George and Fred.

Okay, I'll take your word, but when I come over to WWW for New Years I'll test them out my self.

I haven't done anything new with my hair, it's just tamed down as I've gotten older. Thanks for noticing though, you're the first one to have said anything. I noticed you were growing yours out again, it looks nice longer.

You sound surprised that I came up with a brilliant idea, to quote you from earlier, what other idea do I come up with? I'm glad to know that Ange doesn't have a stake on my scare department, after all, I'd hate to get even scarier on you. I do not get a crazy look in my eyes when I'm chasing you, and I resent the suggestion that I do. Besides, I've already told you, you can't out run me, George.

You can charm those scars to read something else? How did you come up with that idea? I can't believe she made you write that your inventions were rubbish! How dare she! Your inventions were not (are not) rubbish, they took her down several notches. They took some really hard, brilliant magic as well! I didn't look at what the scar said when I saw you at the party, darn it, I'm going to have to wait for the 23rd. I had no idea that you and Fred were taking other kids punishments, why didn't you ever say anything?

You charmed our letters to not get destroyed? I have to say, that's actually rather clever. Probably rather handy too, with how unpredictable your store can be. Is there any particular thing I need to do to be able to get in when I come for new years? Also, what do I need to wear?

Well, Remus took your advice and wrote to Harry not once, but twice now! I'm so excited, Harry is even writing him back. He doesn't even notice I write you anymore, he's so excited to write to Remus. He really missed writing to Sirius, but he wouldn't say anything. (You know how stubborn he is, *Rolls eyes*) You earned a big smile from him, and you're going to get a hug from me the next time I see you.

I have no intention of begging Ron to be my friend again. I wish I knew what it was I had done to annoy him though, it must have been bad. (Not that it takes much to tick him off.) The one I really feel sorry for is Harry, he's having to try and bridge the gap between us. It's funny to watch him, he actually stopped talking for a while, I think he was worried about offending one of us. I finally got him talking again, I don't know if he still talks around Ron. Your support and friendship means a lot to me, thanks for writing me, thanks for answering that first letter. (What do you mean, try to beat you at gobstones? I did when two of our five games.)

I feel helpless when it comes to Harry sometimes. Almost like worrying really is all I can do for him. I just don't know how to help him most of the time. I was at a complete loss on the whole Sirius thing, thanks for helping with that by the way.

My chief lovable nut at the moment is you (and Fred I guess). You two and Harry could give me a full time job worrying. Add Ginny, Neville, Remus, and Luna to the mix and I do have a full time job. You think you can make me relax? I look forward to seeing you try, it'll be fun. Just make sure and help Harry as well. I've got your swear though that you will, so I'm feeling pretty good about that. How's he doing right now? Bugged you about Draco to many times?

Thank you for counting me in with the fun people. Serious people can have fun, (Just don't look at Percy or Harry as an example.) We can't help it, your annoyingly endearing. Even when you do prank us non stop (Am I ever going to get rid of this nail polish? My mum's starting to ask questions about why I am wearing it. Your suggestion for pretending to listen to Harry actually worked, I just nodded my head and pretended to listen, and he was absolutely none the wiser. I managed to get a lot of my homework done while he went off as well.

I will get on a broom with you, but you have to skate with me. There's a lovely rink about a mile from my house. If you come over on the 27 I can take you there. We could walk to it from my house with no problem, just make sure to wear a sweater. Is there anything I'll need to wear for our flight? (Other than clothes, I'm thinking more along the line of specifics.) I'm trusting you to keep my mind off the heights thing though, just so you know.

That's right, I was chasing you to give you a detention for some sort of prank you pulled on me. (*Smacks your arm for pranking me*) I wouldn't say that you are extremely exciting, just not dull. I do look forward to seeing you though, I can't wait to show you up on the 23. You're going to have to admit defeat before we even get to New years. I will be the champion good time giver.

Do skrewts really get frisky? I thought they were sex less, how do they even… You know what, I really don't want to know. I'll just make sure they know that I'm not interested.

Happy Christmas! (No, it was not a challenge. For the last time George Weasley, do not prank me!)

Hermione (I wouldn't hold my breath on that admittance if I were you.)

Ps. Lol! We really do need to get poor Harry a girl. However, there is one he's interested in, watch him and see if you can figure it out.

Pps. Thanks for playing Gobstone's with me. Harry and Ron can't stand the game, and Ginny and Neville are awful at it. I don't really have that great of a laugh, but thanks for saying so anyway.

Fred isn't leaving you George, he'd never leave you. Maybe you two should go out by yourselves some time over Christmas break. You know, make a day of it, just you and Fred, no one else allowed. I'm really glad I could help take your mind off everything, you've certainly taken mine off of my problems. You make a really good guard actually, I was a little surprised at first, but then again, who else would know all the ways to get at the school? Yes, I do sleep better knowing that we have a crazy guard. (Plus, your daydream charms give really sweet dreams. *Winks back*)

Ppps. I can't wait to see you on those days, I can come over to your flat on New Years and the 3rd. Is that okay? You can totally come over on the 27 and 29th. If you can come over for Christmas Eve, feel free to. You can participate in the annual Granger Cocoa fest. (It's where we buy a unique type of hot chocolate from some foreign place and try it out. We usually have four or so different types we try while playing a couple of rounds of scrabble.)

Okay, I'll surprise you with where I'm taking you. You _never_ cause trouble.(again, note the sarcasm in my ink.) An orange hat huh? I can make him one, I'll even make it with a WWW on it.

Could you believe that Harry took Luna? They were actually really funny together. Hint though, that wasn't who he wanted to take. I still want to see if you can guess his crush.

See you soon!


	18. Chapter 18: Frisky Skrewts

Hermione,

Wow, I've had a lot of fun this week. You really can run fast too, I never stood a chance of hitting you with that body bind.

You will never figure out how we sneak into Hogwarts! (Are you having a better time there so far than you did last year?) I was glad to escort you to Sluggys party, not everyday I get to escort so lovely a bird either. I have no idea how she figured out what color your robes were, she probably snuck in or just asked one of your roommates. (You know those two, they love to gossip.) I am extremely proud of my sneaky, bat bogey hexing, little sister.

I did tell you about the Hufflepuff memo, remember? (It was my last letter. He-he!) You most definitely are a prefect, and the most intimidating one at Hogwarts. I really was surprised to see Harry take Luna to the party, especially when I know someone else who likes her.

Have the pranks at Hogwarts really died down since you started your little club? That's so sad! What type of pranksters do you have there? They sound pathetic… What can I expect though? The two finest pranksters at Hogwarts did leave. (and what a tremendously wonderful exit we made!)

So, I have to say, I think you showed me a great time. I had a blast at the diner and the movie was way too cool! I hope I didn't embarrass you any with how impressed I was. Fred told me to tell you that he is very annoyed at you keeping me up late and that he wants his gloves to be lime green. He also said that I've been spending far too much time away from the flat. (He doesn't have anyone to make him dinner now!)

You prefects have never had control, I'm sorry, but you just don't have it. Sure, you may make us serve an occasional detention, but we just do more pranks. Heck, we'll even prank your detentions! That would have been fun, too bad I never got to serve a detention with you. (I bet it would've been fun too!)

*Starts miming 'I'm not telling!'* You can try veritaserum if you want, but it won't get you anywhere. You'd have better luck with the tickling. (You sent a silencing charm at me though so I can't tell you anyway. Ha!) If you can figure out how I did just one of the pranks, I'll take you out to dinner and then skating. (By that I mean I'll pay and sneak you out of the castle.) I now know for a fact that you can be extremely persuasive, I saw the way you managed to get Lee to play four rounds of Gobstone! We can't even get him to play one!) Yep, Fred and I confounded the Marauders Map so that it wouldn't show our names. I can show you how to do that for Harry too.

Are the warm fuzzies getting any warmer or fuzzier over there? I know things are terrible outside the castle, but that's why there should be a party going on inside the castle. I'm going to have to do some big prank over there to cheer everyone up… Sorry about school getting harder, but good news, mastering Nonverbal spells is pretty much all you have to do in sixth year, you're already ahead of everyone else! (What else is new though? You're always ahead of everyone, you're brilliant!)

Aww 'Mione, I never knew you cared about the two of us so much. I'm touched, but I never thought you hated me. (Well, except for when you threatened to write my mum. That really was below the belt, 'Mione.)

Awesome, I've invented two words now, I'm on a role! Your guard would be a whole lot lower if I wasn't pranking you all the time. My pranking you helps keep Harry safe because lets be honest, you're the one who keeps him alert. So if you're more alert then he's more alert.

Nobody has enough will power or stubbornness to ignore me, Hermione Granger. (Although, I have to say, you probably come pretty close.)

Thanks for all the pictures, I have officially started a scrapbook. (Thanks so much for getting me one for Christmas, that was awesome!) I love the pictures of you, they're great! (I particularly like the one of you in the library, it brings back a lot of memories.)

You are most definitely not the average girl, I'd say you're above average. Don't worry about snorting, I loved it, it was cute, funny, and very you. Fred doesn't laugh much anymore, not after the new year party anyway. He says hi by the way. (He said he's sticking his tongue out at you too.)

I have messed with mad skrewt's, it's not something I'd care to repeat. Who even thought of breeding a skrewts? Who decided they wanted something that stings, burns, and bites? I mean you can't even keep them as pets, they have no loyalty! I don't know when the slugs came back, (they've been there before? When?) all I know is that they're big and creepy, and remind me a lot of flobberworms. (but these have five rows of teeth!)

Did Ron really think you'd take him to the party? My god, he's even more clueless than I originally thought. (Did he see me taking you? I hope I didn't upset him too much… who am I kidding, the git deserved to be left behind!) Has he tried talking to you again? He said he was going to try too. (I told him he'd be better to just apologize, but he said he had nothing to apologize for. Even Harry laughed at that.)

Okay, I will admit, with out our inventions they wouldn't have anything to prank with. That would make it look like our fault (note my use of the word _our_ not mine.) However, you are still forgetting Zonko's, they're not doing too well right now, but they do still sell prank products. I believe you meant prank happy Forge and Gred.

So, did WWW meet your approval? Are we well protected, Hermione? (Come on, you know you want to admit it. We did good, we've got every angle covered.)

I really do like your hair, I never realized how soft it is. (Sorry about the color changing potion Fred put in the punch, I told him not to do that.)

Yep, we can charm our scars to read something else, I can do the same for you too if you want. We came up with the idea while we were in detention. (Great place for inspiration) Fred charmed old Snape's chalkboards to scream every time he tried to write on them, and it just sort of came to me. Thanks for the compliment on our inventions, that means a lot coming from you! (Speaking of inventions, we just came up with an idea for a new product but it has a problem. Our idea was gripping gloves, but we're having trouble figuring out how to get them to un grip. Any ideas?)

Thanks for the hug, I'll make sure Remus writes Harry daily if it means I get more Hugs. Are you doing anything next Hogsmead weekend? I'm not doing anything and I thought if you're not busy we might be able to meet for lunch. If you can would the three broomsticks be okay? I'll pay for you. (Tell Harry he's not invited, he can eat with his book.)

I found out what you supposedly did to upset Ron, it's really pathetic. Trust me, he'll get over it. It wasn't even you're fault, I'm not even sure you did what it is he thought you did. (I'd tell you, but I can't betray his confidence. Even if he is a git, he's still my brother.) Poor Harry, he's not really all that good at bridging the gap between you two is he? I can still remember back in your third year when he tried to do that, it didn't go so well. Of course you've got my support, he's my brother but he was a right git. (Of course I answered , Hermione Jean Granger actually asked me to help her prank someone. I had to answer, something like that only happens once.) Yep, you won two of our five gobstone games, I'm still the champ. He-he!

You do a lot for Harry by just being his friend, that means more to him than anything else you could do. Trust me. (After all, I am smart!)

Aww shucks, I'm a lovable nut. (Is that a compliment or an insult? I'm taking it as a compliment.) You don't have to worry about me (Fred's another story.) How are you doing? Is school getting to be hard again? Don't forget to keep skating, you need to make sure and relax. (You have to admit, I did get you to relax over Christmas break. You know, Harry actually laughed during Christmas break, Fred and I had him cracking up left and right. (I kept count of the number of times he mentioned the word Draco or Snape, the end total was 35 for Draco and 40 for Snape.)

Nope, you're never getting rid of the nail polish. (okay, I'm actually making it disappear now, don't worry, it won't reappear.) If Percy and Harry are on the serious people's side then I'm afraid you'll lose the humor battle. Sorry, that's just the way it is. (Not to mention you've also got Snape, *shudders*)

I know the whole nodding your head thing and saying uh-huh randomly works. Fred and I got through most of our classes that way.

Okay, I went skating with you (I have to admit, it was a lot of fun too. Not quite as good as flying, but I'd definitely do it again.) now I'm going to get you to go flying. If you can come over to Hogsmeade this weekend I'll take you out for a flight then. (But only if you want to, no pressure.) As far as clothes go, just wear something comfortable and warm. You don't want to get cold. (Don't wear to many layers though, just a light sweater. I know a great warming charm to take care of the rest.) Don't worry either, I'll make sure you're not thinking about how high up we are.)

You never did catch me and give me that detention. (I'm sorry, I can't help pranking you, it's too much fun! You get this crazy gleam in your eyes and your hair starts to crackle.) I really did have a lot of fun on the 23, but I'm not going to admit defeat. I will admit a draw though, I think we both are great good time givers.

Yes, Skrewts do get frisky, trust me, that was creepy. There weren't any girls around, but the females were starting to crawl all over my legs. To answer your other question, I have no idea how they do the dirty, and like you, I really, really, do not want to know how they do.

Have fun at Hogwarts! (I'm coming to prank you! You'd better watch out!)

George (The dashing prankster)

Ps. Ooh! Harry's interested in a girl? Who? It's not Cho again is it? That bird was bloody depressing.

Pps. I should thank you for playing Gobstone with me. Ron hates the game because I've always beat him, and Harry probably isn't any good. Ginny isn't very good at Gobstones, she doesn't have the patience's for it. Don't actually know about Neville, I never played against him.

For the last time, Hermione, you have a brilliant laugh. You need to let it out more often.

Thanks for the suggestion 'Mione. Fred and I went out for a flight and spent the whole day just goofing off. It was a lot of fun, I wouldn't have thought about it if you hadn't said anything. I'm touched you think I make a good guard, but was there ever any actual doubt? I'm brilliant! (you are too though, seriously, thanks for recommending the twin time.) Did you just make a naughty joke about those daydream charms? I'm impressed! What'd ya dream? Was it good? (*winks and nudges*)

Ppps. I had a ball on New Years, you made the whole thing a lot more fun. Sorry we kept you up till four am though, were your parents to upset? I have to say, the Granger Cocoa fest was a lot of fun. I think I like the Norwegian one best, what about you? Scrabble was a lot of fun, I never would have thought a spelling game could be fun either.

See you this weekend! (If you can make it. *Crosses fingers*)


	19. Chapter 19:Wild RedHead

George,

I had a lot of fun last week to, thanks for keeping me company over Christmas break.

I will figure out how you sneak into Hogwarts, mark my words! (Yes, I'm having a much better time here this semester. We haven't learned anything to hard yet and I'm becoming a master at nonverbal magic.) Ginny admitted to sneaking into my dorm to check out my dress robes, she wanted to figure out how she was going to do my hair apparently.

Har-har. Oh well, I guess I did walk into that joke. Yes, I realize you told me about the memo in your last letter. Why didn't you tell me about it earlier though? Are there any other memo's I need to know about? Well, of course I'm the most intimidating Prefect at Hogwarts, you've seen a picture of all my competition, none of them exactly scream 'intimidating.' (Very few Prefects ever do sadly.)

Don't even think I'm letting you get away with that Mister. Who likes Luna? And how do you know someone likes her? I know it's not Harry, so who? Who? Who? Who? (I can keep doing this all day.) Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? (Okay, I can't actually, I have a paper due on the properties of Veritaserum... So just one more for the road, WHO?)

The pranks have died down, our awesome club has started to put them down. (I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that they were all of on Christmas break.) The finest two pranksters at Hogwarts did leave, and what a sad day it was when Sirius and James left these hallowed halls. (He-he, didn't see that one coming did you?)

Of course I showed you a grand time, I can't believe you ever doubted me. You showed me a grand time as well. I think we are going to have to declare it a tie. Don't worry about the movies, I had a lot of fun. You didn't embarrass me at all, I thought that magic was incredible the first time I saw it and you didn't pick on me. Lime green gloves to go with a neon orange hat? Merlin's beard, Fred is going to look silly. (The whole lot will go magnificently with his magenta robes and flaming hair.) Tell him that I have every intention of continuing to keep you out late and that he would do well to learn how to cook.

I can still make you serve a detention, George Weasley. Don't even try and test me on that, it won't be pretty. (I won't let a little thing like you no longer going to school here bother me.

Darn it, I did silence you, didn't I? *Un-cast silencing charm* I've decided to go for a new method of figuring out how you do your pranks anyway. (Since my veritaserum test failed. I bet you didn't even notice I slipped it into your New Years eve pumpkin juice, did you?) I am going to dare you to come and prank me in the castle, and not by letter. If I can figure out how you did it, you have to take me out to that dinner and skating. If not, I have to do whatever you want. (Getting Lee to play those extra rounds of Gobstone wasn't even a challenge for my persuasion skills, trust me.) When you come up for guard duty this Saturday I'll bring you the Marauders map so that you can fix Harry's name.

Things have gotten much warmer and fuzzier over here. I think the holiday break did everyone good. I know it did me good, I had a blast. This wild red-head kept me extremely busy- I barely even had time to finish my homework! I'm beginning to think you are right about the whole nonverbal thing too. Ever since I have been able to do nonverbal magic, everything has become much easier. The new spells aren't even all that difficult, you just have to do them nonverbally. This year is actually starting to look like it won't even be as hard as last year was.

The only thing I have to say about threatening I would write to your mother is that it worked. You didn't test on any more first years, did you? Also, it gave the prefect back the control, you actually listened to me. Ha!

I have more than enough will power and stubbornness to ignore you, George Weasley. However, I have no _interest_ in ignoring you. You're rather fun to pay attention to.

I'm glad you liked the scrapbook, I was really worried you wouldn't. My mum tried to talk me out of getting it, she said it was silly. (All the more reason I should get it for you, if nothing else, I would have gotten to hear your laugh.) I really, really, really, loved your gift. I can't believe you actually made a video of the prank on Ron, how did you do that? You weren't even there? Also, I have to say, the book was incredibly neat magic. How did you make it where it turns into whatever I want to read?

Lol! I have no idea who first breeded the Skrewt's, probably someone like Hagrid. (I don't know anyone else who is currently breeding them other than him. He's the only one who could look at those creatures and think 'cute' instead of 'ahh! Run for your life!' We had an infestation of flesh eating slugs in my second year, your fourth. Do they really have five rows of teeth? I never actually saw one up close. Surprising really, I would have figured Hagrid would have made us take care of them in his Care of Magical Creatures.

He saw you taking me to Slughorn's party, he actually had the nerve to question me about it. I told him that I invited you, and that you were nice enough to go with me. He asked when we started being friends and I told him we'd always been friends. He started spluttering and I just left him in the common room. Did he really say he had nothing to apologize for? He's going to make me hit him. He tried talking to me the first day back, asked me if my holiday was too lonely. I told him that I was busy the entire break, I was out almost every night. His eyes got really big and he stopped talking to me.

Actually, I haven't really seen any Zonko products here this year. I think they're considering closing down. It would be hard to imagine Hogwarts without them. However, you and Fred have more than filled in the pranking shoes. (I think you've actually added a few extra pairs of shoes to the whole thing.) It may not be entirely your fault that Hogwarts has become prank happy, but you were involved.

Yes, I am officially declaring Weasley Wizarding Wheezes to be safe against raids. I think you are very well protected. I'm actually extremely impressed with just how well you are protected. Even the Death Eaters would have an extremely hard time just getting in the door.

Could you charm my scar to read 'I follow rules' and 'I will speak out?' Why am I not surprised that you came up with the idea for how to change them in a detention? (Though I have to admit, I would have loved to seen Snape's face when his board started to scream. Did he find out about it during your class with him?) Gripping gloves huh? You could have them un grip when you move your hand a certain way… it would have to be something distinct, not something you could do on accident. Did you ever figure out a solution to the problem with the Keep-Away-Keys? That really is a brilliant idea, if you can make it work I'll stop blaming you for the prank problems at Hogwarts.

For getting Remus to write to Harry I'll make sure to give you a hug each time I see you. (Plus it's a lot of fun to see the shocked looks on everyone's face when they find out we actually get along. I'm not doing anything next Hogsmeade weekend, I'd love to meet with you. I will be able to meet you at the Three Broomsticks at noon, if that's good with you. You don't have to pay for me either, but thanks for offering too. (None of the guys here ever think of even offering. ) I'll make sure Harry is elsewhere, maybe I'll be able to get him his own date… Ever figure out who it is he liked? (He-he, I loved the book comment!)

You actually found out what I did to Ron? I'm guessing by the way you said 'supposedly' that you don't think I actually did it. Just the same, I really, really, wish that you could tell me what it was that I had 'supposedly' done to him. I miss just being his friend. I understand why you can't tell me, and I respect it. (Even if it does suck!) Harry really isn't any good at bridging the distance between us two. He usually just gets quiet. It's like he thinks he is betraying the other by talking to us, but he doesn't want to stop talking to us. It's confusing really, we have a weird way of getting along together.

Again, thanks for supporting me in all of this. You've come to mean a lot to me. I'm honestly really sorry I never got to know you better while you were at Hogwarts. We could have had a lot of fun together, I wouldn't have caused any trouble, but I wouldn't have been as hard on you. I probably shocked you when you saw that letter. I bet you didn't think I had really written it at first.

(You may still be the champ at Gobstones, but trust me, that crown won't be yours for much longer. I'm coming for it.)

You are a lovable nut, and it was a compliment. Well, sort of. I do worry about you though, even if I know that you have an extremely well protected shop. You're still in Diagon Alley, and that's not exactly a safe place, is it?

Schools going all right. Actually, it's kind of getting boring. Nothing is difficult now that I've gotten a handle on nonverbal spells. Most everyone else is still trying to get them down so the spells are all rather easy. Even the homework seems to have gotten shorter, the longest paper I've had was two meters.

I try and go skating every other day, thanks for recommending it. It's turned out to be one of my favorite past times. I'm looking forward to it all day, and I feel so free when I get to go outside and do it. I only get to spend about an hour and a half outside, but it's wonderful. (it's the best thing next to your guard weekends.)

Did Harry really mention Draco and Snape that many times? I'm so sorry, that had to get old. (I know it does over here. It's pretty much all he talks about.)

Thanks for getting rid of the nail polish, I was getting bored of it. Harry actually noticed I wasn't wearing it and asked if I ran out. I don't think he realized I never wore it before this fall. He can be rather clueless about that sort of stuff. (I still love him anyway, he's just endearing.) You know, you've got a point about the whole serious thing. If we've got Percy, Snape, and Harry, we really aren't going to win any humor contests.

Did you honestly think that skating wasn't going to be fun? Where's your faith, George? You didn't think I'd let you down? I'm really impressed with how well you skated. Most beginners can't even get off the ground during their first time. Since I can come over this Hogsmeade weekend, I'll come ready to fly. Will a sweater really be warm enough? I guess I'm going to have to trust you, huh? Thankfully, you've gotten me to do just that. Just so you know though, I tend to freak out a little with heights. However, I have no doubt that you will keep my mind off the height.

We really are both great good timer givers. How about for your next guard duty you stay a little late. I'll plan out some fun things for us too do. (I won't tell you what though, it's a surprise.) If you're busy though, let me know, I'll just postpone it for later.

I do not get a crazy gleam in my eyes when I hand out detentions. (My hair may crackle, but only a little bit.)

I'm sorry, but the image of female Skrewts crawling all over you just made me laugh. (However, if they keep it up I might have to hex them.) Thankfully, we're getting near spring, maybe they'll get over there 'friskiness.' We can hope anyway.

Have fun at WWW (Yes, come prank me, I'm going to figure out how you do.)

Hermione (The crackly haired prefect)

Ps. Yes, Harry is interested in a girl, and no, thank Merlin it is not Cho. I couldn't stand how much she cried. I mean, she was nice and everything, but he needs someone a bit more cheerful. The girl he has his eyes on you know quite well.

Pps. Be glad you never played Gobstones against Neville, he's terrible! (Though he is great at Exploding snap, he has extremely fast hands.)

I've actually laughed more in this winter than I have in a long, long time. You seem to bring it out of me.

I'm glad you and Fred got some twin time, I was happy to help. You really do make a good guard. (and a modest one too!) I don't know what you were talking about, I made no such joke. I merely implied that your charms give sweet dreams. All though mine tend to be more spicy than sweet. You made the magic, you should know, you invented them. (Yes, it was good.)

Ppps. Thanks for having me over on New Years, it was one of my years highlights. I never had much fun with Oliver, Angelina, Katie, or Alicia before, but I had a blast with them. My parents weren't upset about my being out late, I don't think they actually noticed. They were out at a party themselves. I'm glad you liked cocoa fest, we have a lot of fun doing it. You're actually the first non Granger to ever join. (The Norwegian was my favorite to, I actually ordered more.)

See you at Hogsmeade! (I'll be ready to fly.)


	20. Chapter 20: Studdly Skrewt

Hermione,

Yes, you did walk right into that joke. I honestly thought that everyone knew Hufflepuffs were supposed to be funny, how did you not know? I can't think of any other memo's you may have missed, you did get the one about Slytherin's being mean and Ravenclaw's being know-it-all's, right? (There was one about Gryffindor's being fool hardy, but I overlooked that one.)

I don't think I've ever seen a prefect (other than you) that screamed 'intimidating.' Most of them just scream 'silly.' They also tend to make you want to laugh when you see them trying to be intimidating.

Okay, you tell me who Harry likes, and I'll tell you who likes Luna. It's someone you know though, and the person will probably really surprise you. It's not who you would expect (at least I didn't.) You have a paper on Veritaserum? Did you have any other potion papers? (Let me know if you ever need help with any of that, I'm great at potions.)

Why did the pranks at Hogwarts slow down at Christmas time? That makes no sense! Fred and I always did some of our best work before break.

That cut deep, Hermione, that wound may never heal. James and Sirius, (while they are my idols) were not the best pranksters at Hogwarts. Fred and I broke all of their records, but one (we didn't break the one of most pranks in a day. I don't know how we missed that one. I can't believe we didn't either, I'm feeling upset now. We're going to have to come back to Hogwarts for a day just to fix that.

Fred loved the lime green gloves, and you were really right. He looks extremely silly, but extremely Fred like too. He told me to tell you that he's not going to learn to cook, he's just going to have me make him something before he leaves. I told him he's going to have to learn how to cook or how to order take out.

I would love, _love_, to see you try and give me a detention, Hermione Granger (I can use your full name too.) I bet you couldn't do it now, even if I went to school there 'Mione.

Thanks for taking off the silencing charm. (Did you really test me on Veritaserum during the party? I'm surprised 'Mione, that sounds like something I would have done. I'm proud, we're training you well. I'm curious though, how were you intending on testing me to see if it did work? I can't recall you asking me any questions… What was it you were wanting to know?)

I do believe you just threw down the challenge gauntlet. I am picking it up. I will sneak into Hogwarts and prank you Ms. Granger. What day would you like me to do it? How about on Saturday, I have plenty of time before my guard duty. If you can figure out how I get in and how I prank you, I will take you out to dinner and skating after words. If I win, I get to decide what I want to do, right? That could be a lot of fun, sorry, but you won't win 'Mione. I fixed the map this Saturday, did it work alright? It's been awhile since I've done it.

I'm glad you had fun over break. I told you that I was going to get you to relax. (I did leave you enough time for your homework, didn't I? I'd hate to be responsible for your grade dropping.) I am totally right about the whole nonverbal thing. It's easy once you get it down, I totally was bored during all of sixth year. Fred and I had mastered nonverbal magic by the time we were in fifth year. So we were extremely bored by the time we got to fifth year. (That's kind of the reason we invented all those pranks at that time. We were bored beyond belief.)

I did not listen to you about the whole writing my mum thing. Fred and I continued testing, we just didn't do it on the first years (mainly because we didn't want to hurt them after all that was going on with Umbridge.)

I'm fun to pay attention to? You're rather fun too, I don't want to ignore you either. (Are you doing anything in two weeks? That's the next Hogsmeade weekend, maybe we can go out again? Is it a date?

I love the scrapbook, it's awesome! I'm getting it loaded with pictures now, thanks to you. I took the video of Ron with the sole intention of giving it to you. I didn't think I was going to be able to make it, but I managed to sneak in. (and that, Hermione, is why you will not win that prank contest :D) I'm glad you like the book, it took me a while to make that. I'm not telling you how I did it, well, I might, but I'd rather do it in person. (it's a great excuse to see you. I know you won't be able to rest until you know.)

I could so see Hagrid breeding a Skrewt, he actually thinks they're cute! He thinks they're cuddly. There was an infestation of these creepy slugs while I was there? Yipes! I use to sneak around in that field looking for potion parts… Why didn't anyone ever say anything? They do have five rows of teeth, and these weird sucker things on the bottom of their belly. Did he want us to look at them for Care of Magical Creatures? Why couldn't we look at cool creatures?

Nice enough to go with you to Sluggy's? I was thrilled, and I had a blast. Did he really start spluttering when he found out I was taking you? Strange, I know something that shouldn't have let that happen… Maybe he was shocked that you were going with me. Didn't think you liked me enough. Have you hit him before? Did he guess what you were doing during your break?

What? Zonko's is thinking of closing? No! They're a Hogwarts staple, they can't close. It's be like sacrilege. We're going to have to do something about that, Fred and I'll figure something out. I'm man enough to admit that I'm involved in the pranking thing. Heck, I actually prank over there, so I have to take responsibility.

Yeah, Hermione Granger has declared WWW safe, now I know we're good. We have officially gotten WWW safe.

I'll charm your scars next time I see you. We came up with most of our prank ideas during detentions. I actually got a tape of Snape's face when we did the prank. I'll bring it on Saturday to hshow you.

You are brilliant! That will totally work for the gripping gloves, I'm going to test that right now. The Keep-Away-Keys are now officially working. We used it on Ange the other day (it's fun to prank her, at least since I don't have you.) She tried every spell in the book and couldn't get through. I'm letting you out of the promise though, you don't have to stop blaming for the whole pranking thing though.

I'll hold you to your promise, every time I see you I want a hug. (Wait till they start seeing us hold hands in public, the jaw drops are going to be astounding.) I had a ball at Hogsmeade, you mad e the whole thing fun. The guys over there are all bums if they don't even think of offering to pay. Thanks for getting rid of Harry too, it wouldn't have been near as fun. (He probably would have been making out with his book. He actually held the thing while he was talking to us. (I have an idea who he likes, but I'm still laughing about it.)

I really don't know if you did what made Ron mad, and honestly, I don't care if you did or didn't. I like you regardless of it. It's something he has no real right to be mad about, and it's something you probably didn't do. I feel sorry for Harry trying to get you two back as friends. He doesn't understand that he can be your friend, and Ron's, and you are perfectly fine with that. Ron is perfectly fine with that. I don't think anyone else could keep up with you guys. You honestly just have an awesome friendship that boggles others minds.

You've come to mean a lot to me too, I like spending time with you. I like you honestly, I'm glad you like spending time with me to. I'm sorry I hadn't got to know you at Hogwarts either, it would have been a lot more fun. (Not to mention we could have made a lot more prank products. We would have had a impressive friendship.)

'Mione, I don't think you have the Gobstone skills to take my crown, but you're welcome to try.

Keep skating, go a lap for me. If I have time after my next guard duty maybe we can go skating? The black lake will be frozen still, it'll be fun to go out on it. My only requirement is that you have to help me. I'm still a little unsteady on my feet. I might need someone to hold my hand. (*Winks*)

Harry is obsessed with Draco and Snape, but I don't think it's too serious. He seems to be having his eyes drift somewhere else.

Harry didn't notice you didn't normally wear nail polish? That's so funny! He really is oblivious to that sort of stuff isn't he? He has that weird way of getting to you, doesn't he? He's so clueless it's fun. I think I should pull you off the serious team and bring you over to the fun team. I may rescue Harry as well, but I'm definitely taking you. (You're far too much fun to be on the serious team.)

I'm sorry, I thought skating was going to be a drag. It didn't look like fun, it looked painful. (Ice is extremely fun and not at all fun to fall on. Believe me, I've had lots of experience.) I have to say though, you did not let me down, it was cool. Almost like flying on land. Not quite as good, but definitely comparable. I hope you enjoyed the flight, but I think I distracted you well enough. I know that you certainly distracted me when you responded. I was sort of worried you'd hex me for kissing you. I've been wanting to for a while, that just seemed like the perfect time.

I can't wait for whatever my surprise after guard duty is going to be. Fred will just have to make himself dinner or go out with Ange. I'll be staying out late with you. Are you sure you can't give me any hints about what you're going to do? Not even a little one?

Please?

You get an adorable mad gleam in your eye when you give out detentions. It's really cute.

Ta- ta for now!

George, (The studdly screwt attractor.)

Ps. I think I know who the girl Harry is interested in. I'm just having trouble believing it. If it's who I'm thinking it is then he's not going to have trouble getting a date. He also is going to have to move faster, she won't be as patient as Cho was. (I know her extremely well.)

Pps. I'm a good guard, I'm truly flattered. (Hey, why be modest if you've got it?) You totally did make a naughty joke, I want to know who it is you've been dreaming about. (Mine are also more spicy than sweet, but tend to have quite a lot of crackle in them. See if you can guess who.)

Ppps. I need to thank you for actually coming over on New Years, it was a lot of fun for me. Thanks for spending time with me in general, I would have never known how much fun we could have together if you hadn't. I also never would have known you were such a good kisser! I'll see you at my guard duty, be sure and bring your skates, we can go for a round between my rounds.


	21. Chapter 21: Bushy Skater

George,

Well, at least I now know that Hufflepuffs are supposed to be funny, thanks for letting me in on that crucial fact. I did get the memo on Slytherins and Ravenclaws, but I think I missed the one on the Gryffindors. Thanks for such a lovely time on Saturday, when will I get to see you again? I hate to think it will be another two weeks. :(

Prefects do tend to look silly, especially when they try for intimidating. Ravenclaw's specifically, the glasses just aren't that intimidating. They tend to look more like they're in pain. Hufflepuffs can occasionally look tough, but they're usually too nice to pull it off for very long at all. Slytherins are always nasty so you can't really tell the prefects from anyone else. The Gryffindors are where you can get a lot of variance. They can be scary and intimidating (me) or silly and underwhelming (Ron or Percy).

I know the person that likes Luna? Really? Do I know them well or just in passing? (I mean I know Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Harry, Michael, Ernie, and Terry well, but I know Colin, Anthony, Justin, Zach in passing. (I also know you well, but rest assured, if I find out you like Luna you won't have to ever worry about having children.)

I might ask for your help on my next paper, its on venom's and I have to research over fifty different types. That would mean there would be plenty of research for you to do.

I think most of the pranksters were worried about getting a detention over Christmas Break, they didn't want to have to stay with everything that is going on. I have to admit, I miss your pranks though. They were always much, much, more fun and exciting. They also tended to not be as much of a nuisance to the students so much as the teachers. These students are pranking the students far more than the teachers. (No one's pulled a prank on Snape yet either, I think they're all too chicken.)

I thought you two did break all of James and Sirius's records, I can't believe you left one standing. However, if I know you and your twin at all, I have no doubt that the of you will break that record within the semester. My only request is that you leave me alone, I don't really expect you to listen to my plea so I'm just going to prepare myself to be pranked. (No more nail polish though!)

I'm glad he liked his lime green gloves, they were the first gloves I'd ever made. I'm sending you a red and gold scarf, hat, and glove set because of how cold it's gotten recently. I noticed that your current Gryffindor scarf looked rather threadbare. Fred is going to have to learn to cook, take out, or he's going to starve. I rather enjoy keeping you out late, and I'm not sending you back early just so he can make you cook him something.

Are you really challenging me to put you in detention Mr. Weasley? I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you up on that challenge, I'll have to give you a detention for misuse of prank items. Or for over pranking, or for just challenging me.

I really did test the Veritaserum on you at the party. I poured some in your pumpkin juice before midnight. I had the antidote right next to me, so if you actually were susceptible to its affects I'd have given it to you before you started spouting off your deepest secrets to everyone else. I had a simple question I was going to ask you, but now you'll never know what it was, but you never showed any of the effects of having the potion take affect so I didn't bother asking it.

I look forward to seeing you try and prank me at Hogwarts (believe me, I will see it too!) You didn't prank me Saturday, so I'm going to invite you to do it this Saturday. (You don't have guard duty so it also means I'll at least get to see you :D) When you take me out to dinner where will you take me? We can come back to the black lake to skate, it'll be fun. On the extremely small, (more like impossible) chance that I do actually lose the bet, what will you make me do? You did an excellent job on fixing the Marauders map, it doesn't show Harry's name at all. You should have seen how much that surprised him. (The really funny part was how long it took him to notice it, he didn't notice until your guard duty!)

You most certainly got me to relax over Christmas break, I'm going to need you to relax me again soon though, I'm getting tense again. (All because of Harry and that stupid book! Not to mention Snape is being a pain…) You left me plenty of time for homework (I'd already done most of it before you even came over, I'm good like that.)

How on earth did you make it through your sixth year when you already knew nonverbal spells? How did you not just die of boredom? Was it because you made all the new inventions? (Did the triwizard tournament help that as well?)

If you didn't continue testing on the first years, then you did listen to me. I didn't tell you to stop testing, I told you to stop testing on the children. So, my threat to write to your mum work. (one point for the prefect, zero for the prankster!)

I'd say your more than fun to pay attention to, your fun to be around, but your extremely fun to snog. I'm not doing anything on any Hogsmeade weekend, so feel free to meet me on any of them. It will totally be a date, and one that I can't wait for. Will we meet at the Three Broomsticks again like last time?

Okay, I have to admit, the fact that you were able to sneak in and tape the prank on Ron without even giving me an inkling that you were there is rather alarming. (and does make it seem like I'll have a hard time winning the bet.) I am not worried however, I have a plan, and you will not win this bet. Will you really not tell me how you made the book until I see you again? Good thing I go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, I'm going to pester you about it nonstop.

Hagrid loves crazy, dangerous, weird, big, creatures. This is the man who illegally won a dragon egg and tried to raise it himself. We did have a nasty infestation of the flesh eating slugs while you were here. I don't know why no one said anything, but its' funny to think of you sneaking around that field and coming across one. I bet we would have heard your screams from the castle. Luckily they are extremely slow eaters and movers, so you wouldn't have had any trouble getting away from them. They're really only dangerous if they're in a large group.

What did you mean you knew something that shouldn't have let Ron get upset that I took you to the party? Why did I even care that Ron got upset that I took you? I mean, we're dating now, it would be stranger for me not to have taken you. (Now that is when you should have seen Harry's face, his jaw nearly hit the table when he found out I was going out with you. I wish I had taken a picture.) I haven't ever hit Ron, regardless of what he has said, I have, however, punched Malfoy.

I know, I was shocked about Zonko's as well. It really upset me, oddly enough. I mean, I don't really even like pranks and the thought almost made me cry. I'm sure you and Fred will figure out a way to help them though. You finally admit that you do have direct involvement in the pranking at Hogwarts. (that's another point to the prefect, and still zero for the prankster, ha!)

Thanks for charming my scar, I offered to do Harry's but he said he rather liked the 'I must not tell lies' one. He did have me fix his other scar though, it now says 'I will break rules.' Thanks for showing me the tape of Snape being pranked, it was hilarious! I wish I had been there to see it, we had the next class and he was ticked.

I'm glad my suggestion for the gripping gloves worked, that was really neat magic. It was fun to use too. Poor Ange, it's a wonder she hasn't permanently pranked you and Fred yet. You know she is really crazy about him if she puts up with all of that. (You know I'm pretty crazy about you with all the pranks you pull on me.) I won't blame you for being the sole reason of the pranks, just like I promised for completing the Keep-Away-Keys (it really is brilliant magic!)

I'm fulfilling my promise so far, every time I see you've I've given you a hug (not as though I mind at all. It's rather enjoyable.) Remus still writes to Harry regularly, he even got Harry to let go of the whole 'Snape is not on our side' thing. Most of the guys over here don't offer to pay for food because they're all broke, or they just think of me as one of the guys. (That is extremely annoying, believe me. Hardly anyone seems to realize I'm a girl, I think Harry even forgets it sometimes.) Did you really figure out Harry's crush? I think he's going to make a move soon, she's currently arguing with her boyfriend at the moment.

I'm glad that whatever it is I supposedly did to Ron didn't make you upset. I'd hate for it to have made you stop talking to me. That would have officially made this year far worse than Umbridge ever could have made my fifth year. I finally just snapped and told Harry that I didn't mind him talking to Ron while I was in the room, I was really happy he was still friends with him. I had no quarrel with Ron anymore, I got my payback. We really do have an interesting friendship at least, few people can seem to keep up with it. (Heck, I even have trouble sometimes.)

I more than 'like' spending time with you. I love it, I'm glad you finally asked me out for a date. If I had gotten to know you better at Hogwarts, we could have started dating much earlier, I never realized how much we had in common, or just how much I would have liked you. (I wouldn't have helped you make prank products, I still am denying any connection to said prank items as well.

I'm coming for that Gobstone crown George Weasley, just you watch. I'm slowly honing my skills. (I joined the club at Hogwarts, I'm currently champion, ha!)

I'll go two laps for you, George. Did you have fun skating with me after your last guard duty? Did you enjoy the surprise? I had to work with Fred to get all of that planned out. Dumbledore almost didn't let me take the flight, he was worried about security until he found out that you were the one I was taking on the ride.

Harry's eye is drifting from Draco and Snape to a certain girl, I really think he's trying to figure out how to ask her out. He actually was plotting out ways to break up her and her boyfriend. (I don't think he meant for me to see that though.)

He really didn't realize I wear Nail polish, he thought it was something I had started to do. He didn't realize I was left handed until our fourth year though. He can be a bit clueless about that stuff. Will you really move me to the fun team? The serious team is to dull. I think Harry could be on the fun team, just make sure the girl is too. (I'll be even more fun on the fun team, just wait and see!)

Okay, I'll forgive you for doubting me about Skating, it's a real blast. I have to agree with you too, ice is no fun to fall on. I enjoyed flying as well, not quite as much as I enjoy skating, but it was a lot of fun. I understood what you meant about the freedom thing, but it was almost to much for me. It wouldn't have been near as fun if I hadn't had you holding onto me. Plus, the best part was undoubtedly your way of distracting me, which I must say, was extremely successful. I had no idea how high up we were. I'd been wanting to kiss you for a while as well, but I was too shy. That was the perfect first kiss to me. (At least for you and me, it wasn't all conventional, so it fit us perfectly.)

I hope you enjoyed the surprise, I worked hard to get that dinner all set up. Plus, it took me forever to get permission for you to fly me away from Hogwarts. It was a lot of fun for me though. Aren't you glad I made you wait to find out what it was too? Isn't it nicer being surprised?

I may get a mad gleam in my eye when I give out detentions, but it can't be near as cute as the mischievous glimmer you get in your eye when your pulling the prank I gave the detention for.

See you Saturday!

Hermione, (bushy haired skater)

Ps. Write down the girl Harry is in too name on the next letter, if you got it right I'll give you a kiss and make sure to get a picture of Harry' when he actually makes a move. You are right about one thing though, he is going to have to move faster, she'll ask him out faster than he asked Cho.

Pps. Okay, you're a wonderful guard, just not modest. (you do have a point though, if you've got it, you've got it.) I might have made a naughty joke, but if you ever tell anyone I'll hex you. I'm sure you can get who I'm dreaming of, and I don't need the charms to dream about him either. (The charms just tend to make it steamier.)

_A/N: Sorry for not updating over the weekend, my computer died a terrible death :( I just got a new one so lets hope it last a while._


	22. Chapter 22: Flying Fantasy

Hermione,

Happy Febuarary first! That means it only five more months (four and a half really,) till school is out, yippee! Okay, that means very little to me since I don't actually go there anymore, but it's great for you. Plus, that means I'll get to see you a little more regularly instead of only on weekends. (And every other weekend at that, not near enough if you ask me.)

I think the main problem with Prefects is that they pick the best students, that makes it where our prefects tend to look a bit silly, because they're usually nerdy. (again, I'm thinking of my turn coat brother.) Slytherin's always look nasty so they can pull off the whole prefect thing. (but Slytherin's always make me mad and strive even harder to undermine their authority so it doesn't really work in their favor.) Hufflepuffs do tend to put out very athletic people, but like you said, they're just too nice.

The person who likes Luna you know quite well, (almost as well as I know Ginny, Harry's little crush. Told you I knew.) You know entirely to many guys well, and I know that you know several more than you just put down well as well. I'm going to have to see if I can increase the number of times I visit you, I'd forgotten how much competition I have over there! (Don't worry, Hermione, I like Luna but I don't like Luna. My future kids are safe *Pfew!*)

You give detention over Christmas break now? That's harsh, sounds like something Snape would have thought of. (He never seemed to get the idea of 'Christmas Spirit.') Are the current pranksters doing more on the students that teachers? That's sad, pranking students was easy, teachers tended to be harder and more fun. No one's pranked Snape yet? I will fix that, he's not going to know what hit him.

Are you doing any test or exams or papers on Friday? Fred and I have most of the day free and we're thinking of dropping by Hogwarts to fix the fact that we didn't quite break all of our idols records. (Trust me, by the time Saturday rolls around that will no longer be the case. We've got a heck of a day planned.) If you don't have anything going on then you might want to hand out around Smarmy's corridor at noonish, you'll be safest there. (Plus I might stop by and say hi.)

Thanks for the new Gryffndor scarf set, I especially love the little lion you embroidery on the scarf, how did you make it where he roared? I didn't know you could enchant knitting, I might have to join SOCK to figure out how. (I bet you thought I had forgotten about that club, huh?) Fred is begrudgingly learning how to cook. He's finally figured out that it's either that or starve. Funnily enough he became rather interested when he found out that Angelina thought cooking was hot. (The things we Weasley men will do for our women.)

I did challenge you to put me in a detention, and for some reason, I rather like the sound of your threat. When would you like to give me detention? I'm free pretty much anytime.

I'm surprised that I really didn't notice you tested the potion on me, usually I can tell when someone slips me something... You know, you're good at acting, you never even gave me a hint that you'd spiked my drink. You didn't even stare at me as I drank. Are you really not going to tell me the question you were going to ask though? Not even give me a hint? That's just not nice, Hermione.

So, did you see me prank you? Could you tell how I got in and how I pulled it off? Admit it, Hermione, I got you beat. You have no idea how i managed to change your hair color (I honestly like your actual hair color better, but you look so good in red.) If you can tell me how I snuck in and pranked you, then I will take you out to any restaurant of your choice, and I'll take you to the Black Lake to go skating. (Don't tell anyone else, I don't want Dumbledore to find out I'm sneaking you out. He might try and stop me, it be pointless, but still.) Now, on the much more likely chance that i win, well, you'll just have to wait and see. It'll be a really fun surprise, and one that you won't mind. Did it really take Harry that long to notice I fixed the map? Why was he checking the map while I was on guard duty anyway? Was he trying to spy on Draco again?

Are you getting tense again already? Good thing I'm brilliant at de-stressing. I'll have you right as rain in no time. Is Snape being mean to you or just Harry? Either way, I'm going to have to come down and set him right... Maybe when we do our pranking spree we can get him a few times. We have some cool new products we could test out.

The reason we made it all the way to our seventh year was because we had never really paid any attention to school to begin with. The fact that we'd already mastered Nonverbal spells just made it where we could focus that much more on our inventions. We had already decided we were opening a joke shop by that point, we just hadn't decided where.

Okay, I guess your threat to write to our mum did work, but I'm still going to claim that it was of our own free will. (Even if it wasn't *sticks tongue out at you*)

Hogsmeade was fun, I'm glad you're not doing anything on any of them, that makes it so much easier for me to see you. (Not that sneaking into the castle is really all that much of a challenge for me.) I think the Three Broomsticks is probably a pretty good place to keep meeting (it's not as creepy as the Hogs Head, plus, it tends to have nicer cliental.)

Ha-Ha! I told you i was the king at sneaking into Hogwarts unnoticed. (If I didn't tell you before, then I'm telling you now. I, George Fabian Weasley, am a Master at sneaking into Hogwarts.) So what was your brilliant plan, (though I'm pretty sure it failed, because no one can catch me!) and did it work?

You've got a very good point about Hagrid, his obsession with less than nice creatures is sort of alarming. One of these days he's going to tangle with something to big and then we're really going to need to run screaming. (As if the Slugs, Skrewts, Hippogriff, Dragon, and Half Giant aren't bad enough!) It would not have been funny if I had come across one of the flesh eating slugs (though trust me, you would have heard me in Hogsmeade much less the castle!) are they really slow? Well, at least we've got that going for us, id hat to think they were mean and fast.

I meant, Ron likes someone else, he shouldn't have cared that you were taking me. That's my silly brother for you though, he just gets upset at weird things. I'm extremely glad you're no longer letting my brother bother you; I think he'd like to just be friends again, but you should let him apologize first. The little guy needs to learn to say 'I'm sorry.' Did Harry really not see us dating coming? Fred laughed when I told him and asked what had taken me so long to ask you out. (I smacked him on the arm for you.)

When did you punch Malfoy? Why didn't I ever hear about this either? I don't care why you did it, I'm extremely proud of you. I wish I had seen it- that would have been quite a sight.

Fred and I have a plan in place for Zonko's, it's not going to disappear. I swear we will not let it shut down, not while we can help it anyway.

Sorry about ticking Snape off for your lesson that one time. Still, it was really fun. How is Sluggys class going? Is Harry still doing well at it? (I bet that's thrown Snape for a loop, does he know Harry is doing well?)

The gloves are a lot of fun, you can do all sorts of things with them. We've invented a new product inspired by them, Sticky trainers. We also came up with a new idea for a sort of weapon/prank item. (it can go either way.) There exploding eggs, you can get them in burst or in pranks. (We have them filled with crumpet horn, fireworks, or magical smoke.) The keep-away-keys are selling like hot cakes, I'm sending you some just in case you need them. (I don't think anything could happen to you while you're at Hogwarts, still, better safe than sorry.)

I saw Remus yesterday, he was looking better than he did at Christmas. I think it's doing him well to write to Harry. Did Harry really stop saying Snape's not on our side? He talked about that almost non stop over Christmas break. (not to mention the number of times we heard about it at old Sluggy's party.)

I know you're a girl, and I'm extremely glad of it. (If the others forget I can't really say that I'm upset about that, means less competition for me.) I have most definitely figured out Harry's secret crush. (Ginny will flip when she figures out he's interested in her. She's been trying to get his attention since she figured out who Harry was. If she finds out he's interested then she'll make the first move, I've no doubt in my mind. )

If you and Ron get to be friends again I'll tell you what made him upset. Until then I'll try and keep it secret. I don't think it'll be much longer until the three of you are all best friends again. Ron will come around, he's just a little embarrassed about how upset he got at you. (He also is extremely unhappy with Lavender, he likes another girl, but he's too chicken to break up with Lavender.)

I'm glad you more than 'like' me, because I'm crazy about you. I'm just sorry I didn't ask you out earlier.

I had a blast on your surprise, that was the best guard duty yet. How did you manage to talk Dumbledore into letting you fly away with me? I had never actually been to that clearing by Hogsmeade before. (That's really surprising to me, I thought I'd been everywhere over there.) The dinner was fantastic, and the flight was fun. You're a really good flier, (even though you're scared of heights!)

Harry never noticed you were left handed? I noticed right away, probably because Fred's left handed. I tend to notice left handed people. (I really notice you as well ;oD.) Ginny is already on the fun team with the rest of the Weasley's (except Percy.) So since Ginny's with us I'm sure Harry will be more than happy to join our team.

So, we should go skating again after my next guard duty, we can make it a tradition of sorts. Flying is fun for me, but I understand if you wouldn't want to go flying again. I would never make you do something that makes you scared. (I didn't realize you had a serious fear of flying until our date. I never would have made you get on the broom if I had known.) I am good at distracting you though, (though it almost backfired, you ended up distracting me as well.)

The dinner was really fantastic, I had a great time. I have to admit, even if it was annoying not knowing what you were going to do for me, it was more fun not knowing.

I don't get a mischievous glimmer in my eye when I pull a prank (well, not an obvious one anyway. It'd ruin the prank if I got to excited.)

Pranking all Prefects,

George, (the flying fantasy.)

Ps. The girl Harry likes, (if I didn't say so already,) is Ginny. (When do I get that kiss?) Harry is so not going to make the move first, I'd almost bet money on the fact that Ginny will make the first move. (Except that if she ever found out that I bet on her personal life she'd hex me.)

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, I think my new computer is going to be good. I kept my old keyboard, I couldn't have gotten rid of it. I've written to many fun stories on it. I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story though… I may start having them start going longer between letters. (After all, they're also seeing each other more often.) I have a question for you guys, about my next Fremione story. Should I do it on a time travel thing, or one at Hogwarts? Leave a review and let me know! I've also posted a poll on my profile with a snipet of the stories, go vote if you want too!_


	23. Chapter 23: Honorary RedHead

George,

Thanks, I'm having a great Febuarary so far. (Well, better than Ron or Harry at least.) I can't wait till the end of school, I'm excited about summer. (Mostly about the fact that I won't have to hear about Harry's continual rants about Draco, Snape, and the 'Prince', but I'm also excited about seeing you more regularly.

You may have a point about the prefects. They do pick the students they think are best, which usually means that they are really smart, but not extremely great leaders. I'm not saying all our prefects aren't good leaders, but most end up being more bossy than inspiring. (Slytherin prefects are mean, and almost no one listens to them. Even their own house ignores them, I think it just comes with the territory.)

Okay, so I know the person crushing on Luna well… Was it one of the people I listed off earlier? I'd say it was Neville, because I know the two of them get along really well. However I know he has his eyes on a Hufflepuff prefect. (He actually asked me for advice on how to ask her out. I've been spending a lot of time with her and the other prefects so I've gotten to know her quite well.) I don't have to many guy friends, though I do admittedly have quite a few, but if it gets you to visit me more often then I might have to make more. Are you sure you can't give me a hint on who likes her, and do you know if she likes him?

Yes we do have detentions over Christmas break now, as well as Easter and spring break. It was actually McGonagall's idea to do it, not Snapes. (Though I think that Filch might have originally suggested it. He's been moping all year, I think he's upset that all of the punishment reforms that Umbridge put into place have been revoked. I think are current prankers are just looking for a quick thrill, they're too chicken to prank teachers. Snape hasn't been pranked yet, but I'm slightly worried that he is now. Don't prank him before we have a class with him please.

There aren't any exams, test, or papers due Friday, thanks for asking. If you and Fred are determined to go through with your all day prankathon, then yes, Friday will be okay. I think that Sirius and James record is going to be broken soon. Is there anything I need to do to protect myself during this coming prank war? You're not going to do anything at Smarmy's right? I'll bring Harry down there with me. If (more like when) you come down, please do say hi, I'd like to see you.

I'm glad you liked the scarf set, I had a lot of fun with it. The roaring lion was my own invention, and until you tell me how you snuck in and switched McGonagall's wand or set those fireworks off, or how you made my nails change color, I'm not telling how I did it. Yeah! Fred is learning how to cook, have you tried any of his food? I can teach you some stomach charms for when you do. I'm not really all that surprised that he's started learning how to cook. Angelina said that she loved it when he cooked for her.

Okay, George, if you go through with your all day prankathon, then I'm going to put you into a detention. I'm thinking the next Saturday will work, after your Guard duty. (If your free that is.)

You really didn't notice that I put the veritaserum in your drink? That's a little alarming, George. What if someone had slipped you something different? You need to be more careful, George! Remember how much I harped on your security? Please be careful, George, especially now, especially where you are. (Honestly, I learned how to prank someone after you. I watched how you did it and took mental notes. I tried hard not to make it obvious.) I'm still not telling you what I was going to ask, I may need it again.

Yes, I did see you prank me. I can tell how you got in, but I don't know how you pulled it off. (Red is not my color. Couldn't you have chosen something less outstanding? I mean really? ) So, since I do know two out of three, will I get some of the prize? I'll do one thing you want since I didn't get it all. Maybe we could go skating this Friday night (if McGonagall doesn't kill you after you're all day prankathon.) Then I'll do whatever it was you wanted me to do. Let me know if that proposition is acceptable. (I would never dream of telling Dumbledore about you taking me out. He'd try and stop me from going, I don't want him too. It'll be far too much fun for that.) I wish you'd give me at least a hint as to what you want me to do, just a little one? Harry said that he was checking the map to see where it was I kept going. He said it just showed me hanging out by the Black Lake, he thought that was odd until he noticed his name was no longer there.

I can't wait to see you again so you can get started on my desterssing, I'm afraid you'll have your work cut out for you. Snape is being Snape, he's miserable to Harry and mean to the rest of us. (Even Draco isn't talking to him. That has to be a first.) If you do prank Snape, make sure and let me know when, I'll make sure that Harry and myself are nowhere near him.

When did you decide that you wanted to open a joke shop? I remember you talking about it during my fourth year, but I don't remember hearing about it before then. When did you find your shop spot anyway? Was it during Umbridge's reign or during the summer before hand?

I told you my threat to write your mum worked, but I'm going to have to frame that letter. You actually admitted that I was right. (You may not have put it in those words, but you said it. *Sticks tongue out at you too.*)

So, we've got dates on all the Hogsmeade weekends coming up? Awesome, that'll be a blast. (You have proven that you have no problem sneaking into Hogwarts.) I'm fine meeting at the Three Broomsticks, it's much better than the Hogshead. (No offense to Aberforth, but it is a little creepy in there. Plus they don't have the best cliental either.)

You are extremely good at sneaking into Hogwarts without getting noticed. You hadn't told me that you were the king in any other letters, but now you have. Unfortunately my brilliant plan at finding you sneaking into the castle did fail. I don't know how you managed to do that either. (I had a really brilliant plan as well.)

I think Hagrid has already tangle with a few things that are bigger than him. He messed with the Giants last year, and they almost killed him. I worry about him a lot, he doesn't realize how dangerous his creatures can be. The slugs have started to disappear, his repellent is starting to work on them. He is really upset about having to get rid of them though. (He thinks they're cute, he actually said so!) They are extremely slow creatures, even a turtle could out run them.

Okay, this is going to sound really weird probably, but does Ron like Luna? I think that's really a strange couple, but I noticed he was staring at her a lot. Is it possible? Also, does he still think I did whatever it was I supposedly did? I'm thinking of talking to him on Friday, maybe telling him to hide with Harry and me in Smarmy's.

I punched Malfoy near the end of my third year. He was really annoying me, and I snapped. We (Harry, Ron, and I) were trying to stop Buckbeaks execution and they were trying to watch it happen.

I feel better about Zonko's now, I know how much it means to Fred and you. Was there a joke shop in Diagon Alley before you opened WWW? Or were you the first one there?

Schools going well, I'm no longer struggling to stay afloat in my classes. They've all become dully easy. Harry's still doing the best in potions, mainly because of the Half Blood Prince book. He's even started using the spells they put in the book, hand written spells that haven't been approved. He doesn't even know what they do!

I don't even want to think about the kind of trouble that you and Fred could get into with gripping gloves, it's a scary thought. Sticky trainers? Are they like grip-able shoes? That's a clever idea! Do they let you walk up on walls or do they give you improved traction? Either way, I think they'll sell quite well. Exploding eggs sound very…Unique. I'm sure they'll be really neat, and probably pretty handy. What size will they be? Larger than real eggs, smaller, or about the same size? Be careful if you're the one handling the Crumpeter horn, it's extremely volatile and dangerous. (That's probably the reason you're using it though. ) Thanks for the keys, I actually think they'll come immensely in handy.

I'm glad to hear that Remus is doing okay, is he still seeing Tonks? I think that the two are interested in more than friendship, but they're both to scared to say anything. (Plus Remus has the whole werewolf thing, he won't let anyone to near him because he's afraid he'll hurt them somehow.) He writes Harry at least once a week, sometimes more than that if Harry has something he's really worried about. He really has gotten Harry to stop obsessing about Snape so much, something I find extremely impressive.

I'm so proud of you, you actually did figure out Harry's secret crush. Funnily enough, I don't think Ron's figured it out yet, but then again, he is rather clueless about that sort of thing. Ginny is going to go ecstatic when she finds out he likes her. Things aren't going too smoothly between her and Dean either, I don't foresee them lasting much longer honestly. I thought about telling her that Harry is interested, but I'd rather just see how things play out. Plus, he's not exactly trying to hide the fact either, he's painfully obvious about it.

Do you think Ron will be my friend again? I'm going to warn him about your upcoming prank day, maybe that will help to start smoothing things over between the two of us. It can't hurt to try at least. Right? I can tell he's not that happy with Lavender, he's starting to avoid her a slight bit. (She's driving me crazy slowly, she knows we used to be best friends, and she's always asking me what he thinks about things.) I'm beginning to think that the girl he likes is Luna, but I'm not a hundred percent sure. They've been talking a lot more and he's been watching her… It could be fun to see if they get together.

I'm glad you enjoyed the dinner and flight surprise. I had a lot of fun planning it out, I had Harry, Fred, and Angelina's help with some of the finer details. (I think they're all getting a kick out of the fact that we're dating. Harry is always getting this goofy grin on his face. He even laughs when he thinks I'm not watching him.) The clearing I took you to was one that Harry actually found, he went there when he found out Peter (at the time he thought it was Sirius) had betrayed his parents. I thought it was really beautiful, and stored it away in my mind as a place to visit again.

The fact that Fred is left handed is one of the ways that I actually was able to tell the two of you apart when I was younger. I've figured out other ways since then, but it was extremely handy at the time. Okay, since you've gotten Ginny on the fun team you can rest assure that Harry, and myself will be joining you over there. (It sounds like far more fun than my serious team anyway.)

I'd love to go skating with you again, it's becoming one of my favorite pastimes. You've gotten really good at it, I'm very impressed honestly. It takes most people years to figure out how to do it. I actually found myself enjoying our flight, you're fun to fly with. I hardly noticed the fact that we were up high at all. You made me feel safe, and believe me, that is an impressive feat. (I'm glad you enjoyed the kiss, sorry I ended up distracting you with it though… okay, not really :D)

You do to get a glimmer in your eye when you're about to prank someone. Both you and Fred get one, but yours is slightly brighter. It's the instant before the prank happens, so it doesn't give it away. I don't know how you manage to hold it all in till then though.

Avoiding your Pranks

Hermione (Honorary red-head)

Ps. You guessed right, Ginny is Harry's crush. I'm going to have to kiss you next time I see you. I would almost take your almost bet, but I also have seen Ginny's hexes, we wouldn't make it out alive.

_A/N: Same question as last chapter for you guys. I've posted a poll about the fremione story choice on my profile, go vote and let me know your choice (or just leave a review with your preference.) They would be going back to the medieval time in the time travel fic in case you were wondering. _


	24. Chapter 24: Ickle Nevikins

Hermione,

Happy Valentine's day! I'm visiting you later today, but I thought I'd go ahead and send the letter today as well. (When else can I get away with sending a pink owl that molts hearts?) I can't wait for Summer either, well, other than the whole wedding thing. It's going to be a nightmare for you having to live in the same house with Fleur. Feel free to sneak out to the shop or our flat if you ever need alone time. (Or if you want to see me ;D) Sorry about Harry's constant obsessing, have you tried telling him that you think Draco's probably a death eater? It might shock him into silence for a while. I think he just really wants to convince people that Draco's up to no good. (Like any one really needed convincing.)Plus, if nothing else, you've gotten Harry happier.

Of course I had a point about the prefect thing, I'm just brilliant like that. (Actually your just not that hard to impress. Just kidding!) Slytherins are to cunning and manipulative to really listen to their prefects or anyone for that matter. (I think Snape is just about the only person they'll listen too. Which is funny, no one else listens to the greasy haired old bat.)

Yep, you know Luna's crusher _extremely_ well. You listed him off earlier in the list of people you knew well. Neville wasn't the person I was thinking of either, though I thought they were going to get together last year. Is he crushing on Hannah Abbot? That's so cute! Ickle Nevikins actually asking a girl out, now that's something I wish I could see! (That and Luna's face when the guy who likes her finally gets the galls to ask her out. You're face'll be pretty good to, not as good as Harry's though.) I'm pretty sure she likes the person who likes her, but she's wary about making it known. He wasn't always overly nice to her last year.

You have far too many guy friends, and I'm going to have to figure out something to fix that problem with. Just kidding, but you do have a lot male friends.

Wow, Minnie's getting hard in her old age. Giving detention over Christmas break, it's cruel and unusual. I bet it back fired on her though. I bet anyone who was stuck there over Christmas break went off on a prank war. (Fred and I would have.) Is Filch still moping round because Umbridge's 'decrees' got revoked? That's just sad, Fred and I'll have to send him a cheer up gift. (He-he!) We didn't prank anyone before your class with them on Friday, and next time we prank Snape (again,) I promise we (I) won't do it before you have a class with them. (You have to admit, changing him into a bat was really funny. He didn't even have to change his robes.)

I told you that you would be safe with Harry in Smarmy's old corridor. We didn't set a thing off down there. (Okay, I sent one little firework, but I did it solely for your benefit.) I kept a count of the day, but I want to make sure with you, we did do more pranks then they did in one day, right? (We had an advantage, we have invented more products than they had.) You can deny it if you want, but I saw how hard you laughed when everyone's hair started turning red during dinner. You even figured out how I did it, that was really impressive. No one else had a clue where we put it, or that we were even doing it until it was too late. (Tell Harry that red is not his color by the way.)

You really won't tell me how you made that lion roar until I give away how I switched Ol' Minnie's wand? Well, guess I'm never going to know then. Shucks, that'll be annoying. Still, I'm having entirely too much fun holding the fact that you don't know how I made it happen over your head to give that information up. I haven't actually tried any of Freddie's food yet, I'm too chicken. (Plus most of what he's made hasn't actually looked like food either.) I'm going to need those stomach charms though, I can't put off eating it much longer. When have you been talking to Angelina by the way? I didn't know you two were friends, not that I'm surprised or anything, you're both extremely friendly.

I can't believe you really did put me in detention on Saturday. But, it was a lot of fun. I'll write lines for you any time *Winks.*

Don't worry about anyone slipping me anything, Hermione. Veritaserum is odorless, tasteless, and colorless (it's also affectless on me as well :D) I can almost always tell if someone slips me something other than that though, plus I'm extremely careful with what I drink. (Comes with having an identical twin like Fred. Nothing you eat or drink is safe near him. Or me either for that matter.) You are a rather quick learner Ms. Granger, I'm impressed. Even Fred didn't notice that you slipped me something. (With the two of us together, not to mention Lee, it's almost impossible to prank us, we're too good.)

Okay, since you saw me prank you, and how I got in, then I'll take you skating and out on a picnic. However, since you don't know how I pulled it off, you're going to have to do one thing I really want. (Is flying okay with you? If you're too scared let me know and I can chose something else, I don't want to make you uncomfortable at all.) I made it through the all day prankathon all right, but I have to say, Minnie had me scared for my life for a moment. She got a very serious look on her face when she saw the WWW fireworks. I think she's going to come visit us in the shop soon *gulps.* Did you enjoy skating after the prankathon? I set up that last firework display especially for you. I know how you like to read after all. Remember not to tell anyone what I'm doing with you on Wednesday (that's when I'm sneaking you out to pay my debt on the prank. Your first class isn't until nine the next day and you don't have any test or papers due so you can stay out semi late.) I bet Harry questioned you the minute you got back from my guard duty, he couldn't see I was there with you, right? He probably thought you were going mental.

Wow, you know things are bad if Draco isn't even talking to Snape. I don't think that's ever happened before. Has he stopped turning into a bat every time he deducts points yet? (I thought that was a rather inspired prank if I do say so myself.) He'll have a harder time being mean to all of you if he can't actually talk.

Fred and I have always known we wanted to open a joke shop. I think it's been our dream since we learned what a joke shop was. We found the spot for it during the summer before Umbridge's reign, but it was still being built. Halfway during her reign it was finished and we put in our bid on it. That was one of my happiest moments, the minute we signed our names under the lease.

I did not admit that you were right, Hermione. Don't charm the letter to say that either! (*pokes shoulder to emphasize point.*)

Okay, next Hogsmeade Weekend (can't believe I have to wait for March for it!) Since it's Ron's birthday, We'll actually be stopping by at Hogwarts. We'll say hi, have some cake, give our presents, and then leave. However, once we leave I'll wait for you at the Three Broomsticks, sound like a plan?

Yeah, I think Grawp by his little self would count as something bigger than Hagrid. The fact that he's about 2/3 the height of an actual giant just goes to show just how very much bigger the giants were than him. He honestly reminds me a lot of Charlie-he never realized how dangerous his 'pets' were either. He thought most of them were adorable. (I mean, he actually works with dragons for a living, obviously we have some thrill issues there.) How could anyone think those ugly, gross, disturbing, little slugs are cute? (Not even mentioning the fact that they feast on human flesh. *Shudders.*)

Why does Ron liking Luna sound weird? (Okay, I can't even write it, much less say it, with a straight face.) I know, it's crazy to think of isn't it? They may be a stranger couple than the two us. (Maybe people will stop staring at us anytime we're together now.) By the way, you're right, he is crushing on Luna. I think he no longer cares whether you did the thing that he thought you did that made him mad. (I'll give you a galleon if you kept up with that without re-reading.) I noticed that he was hiding with you in Smarmy's corridor, so I'm assuming you two are sort of talking again. Good job if that's the case.

I still can't believe you actually punched Draco, you're incredible, you know that? That has to be one of the single coolest things I've ever heard about you.

Harry's using spells he's read in a book that have been hand written? He doesn't even know what they do? Did he hurt himself? Did Voldy hit him harder than we thought last summer? How could he do something so stupid? Those spells could be extremely dangerous, even unreversible! They could be dark magic for all we know… I hate to say it, but safety first in that regard. (Urgh! That left a bad taste on my tongue!)

I know, it is fun to think of all the mischief the two of us can cause with our new Gripable gloves. You should have seen Mum's face when she saw Fred climbing to the roof of WWW for a demo, she nearly flipped. The shoes are a lot like gripable gloves, but they release easier. They make it where you can walk up walls or hang upside down. They've been selling like hot cakes too!

The eggs are 'unique.' They're about the size of a normal egg, so you can fit a bunch in your pocket at one time. We're being careful with the crumpeter horn, don't worry. Also, we've made it so that they actually have to have an impact to detonate, so they're extra safe. (for an explosion anyway.)

Yep, Remus is doing good. He comes in all the time, usually in the company of Tonks. (I didn't notice that until you said anything though. I think you're right though, I think Tonks wants to go out with him, but he's holding back.)

Well, as a brother I need to be mad at Harry for staring at my little sister, but honestly, I'm just glad that she's going to finally get to date him. She actually fell in love with him (him, not the 'Boy Who Lived') last year during the DA. She was only dating Michael and Dean in an attempt to forget about him. (Apparently it sort of worked in reverse she didn't forget about him and he realized he liked her.) I think Harry thinks he is hiding he fact though, I think he thinks he's being discreet. (Not even a little.)

How did you talk Fred and Angelina into helping you with the dinner surprise? (I think you probably just dragged Harry along, he can't tell you no.) Angelina is annoyed at me because I keep pranking her, and Fred is too busy laughing at us dating. It was a beautiful clearing, we'll have to go there again sometime.

What other ways have you figured out to tell the two of us apart? I'm curious now. Mum even forgets the whole hand thing most of the time, poor woman has the hardest time telling the two of us apart.

Okay, I may get a small glimmer when I prank someone, but I really can't help it. I just have too much fun pranking to keep it _all in._

Skating sidekick,

George (Hogwarts sneaker extraordinaire.)

Ps. Yeah, I got another kiss! Anything else you want to bet on?

Pps. Gryffindor's are red, Ravenclaw's are blue, Hufflepuff's are yellow, can I be your fellow? (I.E. Will you be my valentines?)

_A/N: Okay guys, the poll for my next story is still up, I'm going to take it down on Monday, so go vote before the weeks up!_


	25. Chapter 25: Library Lover

George,

Thanks for a wonderful Valentine's day, I can't believe there's only half a week left of February. Thanks for coming to see me on the valentine's day, that was a wonderful surprise. (Did you charm that poor owl to be pink? I think you humiliated it, you should have seen how much it was blushing. It really made my day though, he was really cute!) I never even thought about the fact that I would be sharing a house with a wedding crazy Fleur, not to mention your mother, and Ginny… Any hotels in Diagon Alley? No? Well, expect to see me hanging around your shop and flat quite a bit.

Harry is getting better about the whole obsessing thing. He's finally starting to get a handle on the whole nonverbal magic thing. He managed to disarm Ron yesterday without saying anything. I told him that I believed him about the whole Draco thing and he didn't bring it back up for two days. He was excited that he'd convinced me and then he turned his persuading powers towards Ron.

I am extremely hard to impress, George Weasley. (It just so happens that you are impressive.) You have a very good point on the whole Slytherin thing. They are all to manipulative to be any real help with the Prefect system. They usually just cause more problems, (I'm thinking of Draco here.) I agree that they really only listen to Snape, they'll occasionally listen to Dumbledore, but not really.

Okay, I'm beginning to think that Ron is crushing on Luna, but that's just so strange. I never would have thought Ron would like Luna. I mean, she's incredibly nice, but Ron always acted like she annoyed him. I think it was mainly because she was so…different. That's honestly why I really like her, she also is extremely truthful. She does like Ron as well, but she's not going to tell him any time soon. She shouldn't either, she should let him ask her. Yes, Neville is most definitely crushing on Hannah, he even asked her out on a date for Valentine's day. He was extremely dull though, he just gave her a flower and asked her out. There wasn't any pink owl, flowers, hearts, or fireworks.

Actually, I think it did backfire on McGonagall. Every person she gave detention to that had to stay over Christmas went off on pranks. Literally, according to McGonagall she had to call Dumbledore in things got so bad. I bet you and Fred would have had a lot of fun with it. Filch is still moping around Hogwarts, he even was cranky to Mrs. Norris. She actually hissed at him! (It was really funny, I got a picture of it.) What are you thinking of doing to him? You have to be careful, you know that Mrs. Pince likes him. If you get him too bad she might not let me back in the library. Thanks for not pranking anyone we were about to have a class with. I have to say, Snape made a really great bat. It did take a little while for me to notice though, he always looks so bat-like.

I was really surprised that Smarmy's was safe, I kind of thought that you were going to make the whole corridor a prank trap, but it was actually okay. You and Fred did officially break the record, you have both now broken every single one of the Marauders records. (I'd say congratulations but that would ruin my prefect façade.) I've never seen Hogwarts in such a prank crazy state. You actually set a record for most pranks ever set in the school, other students joined in as well. I loved the hair trick, but I can't tell you how I knew because if I told you then that would ruin the fun of doing it again. (Because you'd fix the weak link that gave you away. (Dumbledore doesn't do red well either, but Harry really doesn't do red. He laughed when I told you he said that. He said, and I quote, 'he'll see how well you do raven.' I d watch out if I were you.)

Oh well, looks like neither of us are going to find out the answer to our questions, darn it. Well, I'll teach you about the lion some day, I'm too proud of it to keep it a secret for long. I don't think you'll be able to keep from telling me about the prank for much louder, you're also too excited about it. I think that if I visit you over Easter weekend that Angie and I'll fix the food. I'm sure Fred isn't a terrible cook, but I think it would be better to be safe than sorry. I'm sending you a book on stomach spells just in case you have to try some of it though, I can't have you getting sick before I get to see you, I'd have to hex Fred then. Angelina and I see each other on a fairly regular basis. Usually after your Hogsmeade visits.

I told you that if you went through with your all day prankathon I would put you in detention. It was fun though, putting you in detention. (I didn't know you could charm your wand to magically write the lines for you.

Okay, I'll trust you that no one can slip anything in your drink. Still, don't forget to be extremely careful. Remember, Constant Vigilance! I hadn't noticed before hand, but you're right, you are extremely careful about what you drink. You're almost as paranoid as Moody. (Kidding, no one is as paranoid as him. Does Fred try and prank you often? Do you try and prank him often? You two must be a mess to live with. How did your poor mother do it for all those years? Maybe I should start watching what I drink near you… I'm getting extremely good at hiding my emotions, I did learn from the master though. I don't think I know anyone whose better at pranking than you or Fred. I was surprised that I could prank you with everyone else there.

Perfect, since neither of us actually really won, we'll do a compromise. It'll be awesome. Where will we go for a picnic? (Which sounds lively by the way!) I think that skating will be wonderful, it'll be a lot of fun. I don't mind going for a flight either. I was worried that I would be scared when we went, but you actually made it fun. I'm more than happy to go out on a flight. Plus, I did promise that I'd do what you wanted. Just don't make us go to fast, or if we do, give me a kiss while you do.

Did McGonagall really scare you Friday? She worried me for a while, she looked serious when those frogs started appearing. (Where on earth did they come from? They just started coming out of the suits of armor.) The WWW fireworks almost pushed her over the edge though. (I particularly liked the lion that swallowed the snake though, we'll need it again for the upcoming quidditch match.)

The firework display that we skated under was beautiful, really truly beautiful. Thanks for making that such a wonderful night. I'll see you tomorrow for the debt/compromise night, I can't wait. I won't tell anyone what we're doing, well, I might tell Harry I'll be busy, but I won't tell him where I'm going. I can stay out semi late, but I do have to be back before morning. When Harry saw me hanging out at the lake all by my self he really did think I was going mental, he thought I was studying out there. I told him that I was meeting a friend and he managed to piece it together.

How did you make it where anytime Snape tried to deduct points he changed into a bat? That was brilliant and hiliarious! I really love that he had to get someone to turn him back, only the teachers or Dumbledore were able to do it so he had to keep flying out of class to get help. Unfortunately it did stop yesterday, but it was a blast while it lasted.

I never realized that Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes wasn't built before you owned it, that's really cool. Did you give any specific instructions for when they built it? I mean, did you request that it have two backrooms and two flats above it? I always wondered how you two kept managing to disappear of the grounds, and where you were going. It's neat knowing you actually did have a non pranking agenda.

Too late, George! I've already charmed the letter to say that you said that I was right, he-he! (*pokes back while laughing like a maniac.*)

You're really coming to Hogwarts for Ron's birthday? That's awesome! I can't wait to see you during it. I'm getting him a small present since he's turning of age. It's a really big deal for him, and you'd better watch out, I think he's going to hex you and Fred. He said something about Christmas magic, just warning you. I'll be waiting for you at the Three Broomsticks with two pints of butterbeer. Make sure that neither Ron of Fred follow you though!

Have you ever seen a real giant? Are they really that big? That's rather alarming, it would put them as being almost level with the height of Hogwarts… Wow. Did Charlie really give you a lot of heart ache with the whole wild animal/creature thing? I bet that was his favorite class, Care of Magical Creatures. When did he decide to go into dragon keeping? I bet your mum flipped her lid when she heard that. I think both of your older brothers have thrill issues, I mean Bill's a curse breaker as well… (Maybe it runs in the family, I mean you both are crazy pranksters.) I don't attempt to understand how Hagrid looks at the Blast End Skrewt and thinks 'cute' instead of run for the hills, much less how he thinks those disturbing and gross slugs are anything but ugly.

Pay up George Weasley, I read that 'he said she said he thought I thought' thing without getting confused. Okay, a little but I put it together with only one reading. I do think that Ron and Luna are a stranger couple than us, but Ginny and Harry aren't exactly normal either. Honestly us Gryffindor's tend to date odd people. We're just brave like that. I'm glad to know he no longer cares if I did whatever it was I supposedly did. He sat by me when we had dinner last night. It was fun, talking to him again. I think we're going to be friends again, I think we're going to be all right. Harry nearly did a backflip when he saw us sitting by each other, he was smiling ridiculously big when he heard us talking too.

Lol about Harry and the whole book thing. I almost showed him that, but I figured he probably wouldn't find it nearly as funny as I did. He actually tested the spell on Ron without meaning to. It only ended up flipping him upside down, but it was still extremely dangerous, he really shouldn't have done it.

I'm glad that Remus is doing well. I can't even describe how much he's helped Harry out just by writing. Any more news on the Tonks/Remus front? I bet they don't start dating till after school term. She's going to have to get past his guard, that could take a while.

Ginny would have hexed you if she thought you were going to get mad at Harry for asking her out on a date, I know that's the real reason you didn't do anything to him. He nearly did a cartwheel when he saw them arguing the other day, I had to distract him. I know Ginny was only dating others in an attempt to forget about him, it was actually my suggestion. I'm getting near the point where I'm going to lock them both up in a broom closet until one of them admits to liking the other. Her and Dean have even been fighting again, they won't stay together much longer. (Pavarti's excited about that, she's been crushing on Dean forever.)

I did just drag Harry along to help me, and as I've I told you several times before, George, I'm extremely persuasive. Fred and Angelina couldn't say no to me. (Plus they thought it sounded like a fun surprise for you and it meant they got the flat to their selves for a while.)

I have several ways of telling the two of you apart, it's necessary if I'm dating you. (Angelina can tell the difference as well.)

Flying Female,

Hermione (Library lover and Serious skater.)

Ps. I can't think of anything to bet on at the moment, but I might be persuade to give another kiss.

Pps. Of course I'd be your valentine's, the poem was lovely by the way.


	26. Chapter 26: It'll Melt!

Hermione,

Glad you had a good valentines day, I had a blast. It is officially March. I did charm the owl to be pink, but she didn't mind. Besides, I think she rather enjoyed dropping hearts. I gave her several treats as well, she was more than happy to be pink. (I did pick a girl on purpose.) Did McGonagall get her owl? I charmed it red and gold with a special little surprise for my favorite teacher. (Mostly to apologize for the fact that we had the all day prankathon. Okay, there aren't any hotels in Diagon Alley, but you can totally spend as much time at our flat as you want to. I can even put you to work at the shop if you want an excuse. Plus, you also have Harry and Ron to sneak away with, you can use them as well for excuses. (Believe me, they'll both be ready to get the heck out of that house.)

Awesome! Harry has finally gotten a hold on nonverbal magic. (How's Ron doing at it?) plus he's not obsessing as much either, he's finally gotten over Draco. (I was beginning to wonder if he was crushing on him. Just joking) Poor Ronniekins though, he's going to be livid at me when he finds out I suggested you switching Harry's targets. That I was the reason he is now getting his ear talked off.

I'm impressive, Hermione Jean Granger just called me impressive! And she even admitted I had a good point, people are going to think I've imperiused you.

Ron is crushing on Luna, he's actually gotten quite crazy about her. They're a really odd couple, but those are always the best ones. (I'm thinking of both of us here.) Ron always acted like Luna annoyed her because he thought she was extremely pretty and cool. She is really truthful, that's one of the reasons I think that the two of them will be pretty good together. (Merlin's Beard, I'm starting to sound like a girl, I'm spending too much time with you. Well, not really, I'm not spending enough time with you.) Neville actually asked Hannah out, I can't believe it! The little guy actually grew a pair, I'm so proud. He does need some help with flair though, he only gave her a flower, nothing fun.

Poor old Minnie, she probably had a terrible Christmas. I'll have to send her a little gift as an apology for all the pranks that have been going on. Plus, we've also provided a lot of prank items for the kids who have been having a field day with them. Did she really have to call in Dumbledore? That's really bad, I've never seen her not be able to take care of a bunch of pranksters. We had our own little prank war at the flat on Christmas day, it's a tradition between Fred and Myself. I can't believe Mrs. Norris actually hissed at Filch, I showed the picture to Fred and he couldn't believe it either. It has made it in to the scrap book on its own page. Snape is a bat, we just added the wings to him. (We shrunk him a little bit too.) (I loved your Snape joke by the way, you're getting great at telling jokes.

I promised that I wouldn't prank Smarmy's, I meant it. (Plus I wouldn't have gotten you to skate with me if I had pranked you.) yippee! We have broken all the Marauders records, we're awesome, we're the best pranksters ever, we are the best! (Okay, I'm done with my self praising, you can pick up if you want.) I know your proud of me Hermione, you don't have to say it aloud. (Can't ruin that façade after all.) I didn't know about the second record we set though, that's incredibly cool. How many other pranksters joined in? I bet that really made Minnie flip her lid. What was it that gave our final prank away? Where did we goof? A lot of people didn't do the red well, I think you Weasley's do it the best. Did Harry actually tell you to tell me that he was going to change me to a raven? I'm impressed, I can't wait to see him try and prank me. That'll be a lot of fun… I don't think he's ever pranked any one before.

Awesome, you're totally right by the way. We're going to both tell each other our secrets, we're too excited not to. If you do end up visiting us over Easter weekend (which would be awesome, brilliant, fun, terrific, wonderful, tremendous, marvelous, incredible, and splendid if you really could.) Then please, please, please, cook something for me! Fred is an awful cook, Merlin love him, but he has no idea what he is doing, the stomach charms don't even help that much. I read the entire book of them too! (I'm thinking he did it on purpose, he saw me reading it one time and got a really evil grin on his face.)

Yeah, you believe me. (That's twice in one letter! That's gotta be some kind of a record for you.) Fred and I both are always extremely careful, we don't take anything to lightly, even if we joke a lot. I would resent you saying I'm as paranoid as Moody, except for the fact that he's really cool. (Okay, he is crazy paranoid though, he has problems.) Fred _tries_ to prank me all the time, but only succeeds about 20 percent of the time. I know him to well to fall for most of his attempts, he gets this gleam in his eye that is positively evil. I try and prank him all the time, but only succeed about 20 percent of the time as well. We hardly ever pranked mum though, she retaliated. (Who do you think we got our love of pranks from?) I think you got away with your prank because no one expected it from you, but be warned, I am now watching you.

How was our compromise picnic? I hope you didn't mind that I took you back out to the clearing you showed me. (Sounds lively? Did you mean lovely?) The skating was fun, you're really fun to watch. You look really graceful, and dare I say it, hot. (Which is funny since you're on the ice, maybe it'll melt.) I really enjoyed the flight, you're getting to be really good at flying. I'd never taken a girl for a flight before you. I hope you didn't think I went to fast, I tried to keep it at a leisurely speed. (Though I did take the kiss, that was too much fun to past up. It might be my new favorite pastime, better than plain old flying by a mile.)

Good old Minnie really did look like she was going to flip when those frogs started appearing, didn't she? (You inspired that prank, remember the story you told me about the 'frog prince?' That's what gave me the idea for it.) Her eyes started to twitch when the fireworks came out though, although she did smile at the snake swallowing lion firework. (I can send you one for the game if you like, that'll be fun!)

Did you tell Harry where I was taking you for our debt night? I kind of think you did because I got an owl from him right before you arrived. It was really funny, he gave me the big brother talk and told me that I had to have you back in by eleven. (One am isn't really all that much later, is it? Was he extremely mad at me?) How long did it take him to figure out that you were visiting me down by the lake? I bet he probably laughed when he figured it out. Either that or fainted from shock.

That has got to be one of my favorite, all time, ever done, pranks. Turning Snape into a bat when trying to deduct points was sheer genius if I do say so myself. Did he really have to go flying to the other teachers for help changing him back? That is so funny to think of! You know, some of the seventh year students (and a bushy haired brilliant sixth year) could have turned him back, if he was nicer to them.

We didn't give any specific instructions for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes while they were building it, just general request. We asked for some extra space in the back for storage and testing, and a living space upstairs. I don't think the builders knew that the two of us lived together, I think that's why they built two flats. All though it does make it where when we get married we don't have to move out. So that was a nice add on.

I'm going to uncharm that letter. I did not say you were right. (*Starts a poke war while also laughing like a maniac*) Ooh! I think I'll just charm one of yours to say that I was right and frame it, ha!

Major GREAT MERLIN'S BEARD! I could not believe that poor Ron got poisoned on his birthday. Our family just can't have normal celebrations (at least not since we met Harry and you.) That was the first time Ron was knocked out on his birthday and it wasn't from some prank Fred or I did. I'm really sorry that I couldn't take you out to the Three Broomsticks for our date. On the bright side, we did get to spend the entire day together. (on the down side poor Ron was sick.) How's Ron doing by the way, is he still having issues with the poison? Did anyone ever figure out who did it to begin with? Or is Harry's accusation of Draco the only one that has been given?

I've never actually seen a real giant before, but I've read books about them. It's not that bad. (Reading that is, it's one of the only books I've read. Just joking, I actually read quite a lot, just don't tell anyone!) Charlie was a terror with the whole wild, crazy, dangerous, creature thing. He gave mum serious heart failure with all the animals he would bring home. I think he's the reason we were never allowed pets. Mum actually screamed when he told her he was applying for a position as a dragon handler.(All though she fainted when Bill told her he wanted to be curse breaker in Egypt, so at least she's improving.) I would say that our family has thrill issues, I mean, Ron is best friends with Harry Potter the-boy-who-can't-stay-out-of-trouble, and Ginny is soon to be his girl friend. However, we also have Percy, I'm-the-dullest-ministry-worker-there-ever-was Weasley.

You have a point about the odd relationships going on at Hogwarts, still, I think we take the cake for unexpected couple. (I'm still getting head turns when I hold your hand in Hogsmeade.) I'm going to assume that you and my brother are officially friends again, due mainly to the fact that you were talking to each other while he was in the hospital. (By the way, what did Lavender do after the whole Ron whispering Luna's name thing? Did she really flip? I bet she hexed him… poor guy.) Harry is probably going hysterical with happiness that he no longer has to bridge the gap between the two of you.

Oi! I'm going to have to smack Harry for using an untested spell on my baby brother. He has enough problems with out that (plus, he can't spare the brain cells if something were to have happened.) Was the spell, 'Levicorpus' by any chance?

Okay, Ginny and Dean have officially broken up, when is Harry planning on asking her out? If he doesn't do it soon, go with the whole locking them in a broom closet thing. (Make sure and run like hell after wards though, because the minute she gets out she'll come after you. Maybe you should go with polyjuice while you do it.)

You know, you're right. Angelina can tell the difference between the two of us, I never really thought about that before. It's a good thing I guess, it lessen down on the whole telling who we are every time. (That would get extremely annoying.)

Your pilot and skate partner,

George, (boyfriend to the lovely Ms. Granger.)

Ps. Glad you liked the poem, it was my own invention *winks*

_A/N: okay, I'm going to post a new Fremione story, 'The Mist of Time' won out. (I'll do the other story after it.) I'm also posting a new, fun poll on my profile, go take a look and vote on it. Lots of love and don't forget to review!_


	27. Chapter 27:Paranoia Problems

George,

Yippee, it's march, Easter is only six weeks away (urgh, that sounds so much longer when I write it out like that.) Okay, the owl wasn't actually blushing that she was pink, she was rather happy to be honest. I think she enjoyed the attention honestly. (honestly I was surprised that you picked a girl, I would have expected you to pick a boy.) McGonagall did get her owl, you even caused a slight blush. What did you send her exactly? I think it got her to forgive you for your all day prankathon. Thanks for letting me visit you at Diagon Alley or the shop. I will most definitely be taking you up on that offer, frequently. Did you say something about a part time job? As much as I disapprove of your pranks (not really) I will take you up on that if you're serious. Harry and Ron will probably be with me. (Expect lots of visits from us. and I do mean lots!)

We've all gotten a handle on nonverbal magic up here. We're hexing each other with nary a word now. (Ron's doing great, he managed to disarm me the other day, I was extremely impressed.) Even Neville managed to leviatate a book in Charms Friday, he earned Gryffindor ten points. Ginny's starting to get a little stressed about Owls, but I gave her a schedule so she could arrange her study periods. She was much more thankful for it than Harry was for his. (Oddly enough, he never seemed to like my homework planners.)

Well, you are impressive and you did have a good point (several in fact.) No one will think you imperiused me, they know I'm too clever to be imperiused by you. (plus I'd hex you silly for trying.)

Ron is officially broken up with Lavender, I think it was because he kept whispering her name while he was unconscious. It was really messy breakup with a lot of tears and glaring though. She wouldn't talk to me for a week, I have no idea why. It wasn't like I wanted to date him or was even remotely responsible for their breakup. I don't' know what took her so long to actually get the hint, he's been avoiding her for weeks. I don't think she'll be alone for long though, Seamus has been spending time with her to help her 'cope.' Ron has asked Luna to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with him, I think the two are going to start dating now. I can't believe he actually got the nerve to ask her out though, I'm so proud of him! The only couple we need to get together now is Harry and Ginny.

McGonagall said that everyone just kept pranking each other back and forth. They wouldn't listen to her insistence that they stopped, so she got Dumbledore involved. I think they just got carried away. (Apparently pranking wars are rather addictive and competitive. I never realized they were.) Do you and Fred have prank wars often? Any days other than Christmas? (I need to know so I can make sure and avoid the flat on those days, or maybe send a little something myself. *Winks*)Mrs. Norris is starting to get along with Filch again. I think her hissing shocked him out of his funk. He's not moping around quite as much now, he's even spending more time around the library. (I think he's seeing Mrs. Pince, *shudders*) Snape really does look a lot like a bat with the way he's always swooping around everywhere.

You're darn right that I wouldn't have skated with you if you had pranked old Smarmy's corridor. (Not true, I would have skated with you anyway, I love skating too much.) Yep, you and Fred have officially beaten the Marauders at causing mayhem, you must be very proud of your silly selves. How did you managed to set off 305 different pranks in one day? You didn't even prank anyone after dinner, that is really impressive. (in a slightly creepy, mischievous, kind of way.) You set the record for most people pranked at one time as well, that's three separate records in one day. (I think that's a record in and of itself.)There were over fifty students pranking along with you, nothing near as big though. I'm still not telling you how I knew about your last prank though, and you're not going to be able to make me. Harry really did say he was going to turn you to a raven, I wonder what you'll look like with black hair… I think you'll look better with red hair. He's never actually pranked anyone before that I'm aware of, but I think he'll actually do it, he got a mischievous glint in his eye and it reappears any time he hears about you. I'd be worried if I were you.

I'm definitely visiting you over Easter weekend, Angelina actually told me I could stay at her apartment over the weekend if I wanted. That would mean I could see you every day fairly easily. (She lives right across from the store, right?) I'll come over after my last class on Thursday (It ends at four thirty) and cook you, Fred, and Angelina supper. (Anyone else you want can come over too.) Anything in particular you want to eat for supper? What's your favorite food? What's something that Fred and Angelina like? (I wouldn't put it past Fred to purposefully make things taste awful… maybe I'll send you another copy of the book but use it with a modified coding quill. (You have to wear a special pair of glasses to read it, or contacts, either one works.)

Well, I don't think I really said you were right twice in one letter, I don't actually think I said it once. (No records set, sorry.) I bet you two are always trying to prank each other, it's probably a mess over there. Do you have prank problems a lot? (Moody is really cool, but he does have a bit of a paranoia problem.) I told you that you get an evil grin in your eyes whenever you're about to prank someone. (Fred does too, it just not as cute as yours is. You look like a kid in a candy store.) Did your mum really prank you back? That is so awesome, I never would have pictured her pranking you both. Is she really good at it? I got away with pranking you because I am a brilliant prankster in training. You just don't want to admit that I have awesome skills. (It might have had a little to do with the fact that you didn't expect it, but not very much!)

The picnic was a lot of fun, it was a nice compromise to taking me out to eat. Plus, it also was more fun because it was just us. (You even got to sneak me out of Hogwarts with you, it was fun.) You're not a bad skater yourself, George. You've gotten to be really, really, good at it in the short amount of time I've been teaching you. Unfortunately the ice has melted on the lake… We'll have to think of a new pastime. Maybe we can go swimming, I know a few charms that will make the Giant Squid not notice us, and the rest of the creatures you have to go to the middle of the lake to actually meet. They don't tend to care about you if you're just on the edge. Have you really never taken a girl for a flight before me? I'm touched, and surprised, you're really good at flying with two.

Good Godric, McGonagall would kill me if she knew I was responsible for you coming up with the idea of that frog prank. It took her forever to round them all up, she was losing it by the end. (She even offered extra credit to students who brought her twenty or more. I've never seen her give extra credit.) I think she liked the fireworks better, they reminded her of how you both took Umbridge down a notch, always a fun memory.

I didn't tell Harry where, or what, we were doing four our debt date night. I just told him that you were taking me out. Did he really write to you? Merlin's beard, that's embarrassing. Though it does explain why he was waiting up for me in the common room… I think you had better watch out the next time he sees you, he wasn't too happy. He asked me why I was visiting you on a school night and I simply told him it was because I could.

Turning Snape into a bat for points was fun, but he did get in a foul mood by the end of it. Not that it really mattered, we were all masters of Nonverbal magic by the end so he couldn't really deduct any points from us in class anymore.

You can't uncharm my letters, George. You don't have the know how.(*Joins poke war, still laughing like a maniac.*) Don't charm my letters either! I'll charm them so they can't be charmed other wise.

We haven't made any further headway on poor Ron's poisoning. Other than the fact that the drink was meant for Proffesor Dumbledore and given to Sluggy by someone, we don't know who did it. (Harry still suspects Draco of course, and won't listen to any suggestions other wise. The scary thing is it does seem like a very possible idea. I'm starting to really, really, believe him.) Don't feel bad that we missed our date, we ended up spending all the day together. Ron wasn't even terribly hurt. (Thank Merlin for that too.) He's not having any side effects to the poison, and he's out of the hospital and extremely happy about that fact. Actually, I think he's doing better than before hand, he's happily going out with Luna so that's a plus.

You've read books about giants before? I didn't know you liked to read. (It shouldn't come as a surprise though, you do have quite a few books in your flat. I don't know why it didn't occur to me earlier.) No matter your poor mother is always so tense, not only did she have to deal with Bill and his cursebreaking self, but she had to deal with her baby going off and becoming a dragon breaker as well. Not to mention that she also has two sons who were constantly in trouble, and her last son is Harry's best friend. That in and of itself is ridiculously dangerous.

Ron and I are officially friends again and Harry just can't stop smiling on account of it. He's actually gotten a slight bit annoying about it. Still, he's my best friend so I put up with him. Lavender flipped when she came to see Ron and heard him mumble Luna's name, her wand even started to spark. I thought she was going to do serious damage to him. She raised her wand and even aimed it at him before I had managed to disarm her. Harry took her out of the room and we got Seamus to distract her for us. (It worked out rather well, I think they're going to the Three Broomsticks together next Hogsmeade Weekend.

Yes, the spell Harry used on Ron was Levicorpus, but how on earth did you know about it? Where did you hear about that spell? The only place I had ever seen it was at the quidditch world cup when the Death Eaters used it.

You're not going to believe this, but Harry has chickened out of asking your sister on a date. The big goof is terrified by the thought of her rejecting him.. (As if she would, she's crazy about the silly oaf.) the broom closet is beginning to look like a better, and better idea. I might get Ron to do it though, that way Ginny hexes him.

Have a nice week, I'll see you Saturday after your guard duty.

Hermione (girlfriend to the handsome Mr. Weasley.)


	28. Chapter 28:Blummering Bumdingers

Hermione,

How is everything going? Glad it's almost April? Only four more weeks until Easter break, yippee! (You're right, it does sound longer that way.) I almost grabbed a male owl, but I figure that it probably wouldn't deliver the letter to you, or it'd peck you when it did deliver it. Minnie actually blushed when she read our letter? Awesome, I've never seen her blush before. (I guess I've still never actually seen it, but I've heard about it now!) She sent us a thank you owl, so I think we have officially been forgiven for our prankathon. (We may have to do that again, it was a lot of fun. Maybe we can break that record.)

I am completely and utterly serious( I know, it's really hard to believe that I can actually be serious.) about offering you a part time job at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, we'd even pay you. (If it means getting to see you more often I'll even give you a full time job.) Are you really interested? I'll set you up with a job if you are, you can work with the wonder witch products or in the back room on inventing. Harry and Ron can come over anytime they want, but I'm not paying them. (Well, I'll pay Harry but not Ron. :D)

Yes, you've officially learned everything you're gonna learn in sixth year. Prepared to be bored for the rest of the semester. (As if you weren't already.) If Ron's figured it out then I know everyone's got it. what are you all doing to entertain yourselves now? I bet you're making homework planners for everyone, or you're tutoring fifth years for their Owls. I bet they're probably starting to realize that they don't know anything for the upcoming exam, the panic always sets in right about now.

You would probably hex me silly for trying to imperius you. Not that I would want to try, I have too much fun arguing with you to imperius you.

Yes, my younger brother finally got a brain! I was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to break up with that girl. I knew that when I heard him whisper the word Luna that the whole thing was going to come crashing down on him though. Did she find out he was whispering her name? She probably blamed it on wrackspurt or blummering bumdingers or whatever she called those things. Had he really been ignoring her for that long? I bet he was hoping she'd just dump him and he wouldn't have to do anything about it. Has Seamus made a move on Lavender yet? He wasn't extremely patient when we were there, he's probably already asked her out. My little brother actually asked Luna out on a date? I'm so proud of him. Are him and Luna doing well?

Okay, so there was a prank war going on during Christmas break. That makes sense, we got a lot of Owl orders over the break. We were sending out over ten owls a day. No matter Minnie was so annoyed when she saw me, she knew we were the ones sending the pranks over there. (Pranking wars are just about the most addicting thing in the world, next to flying, skating, and snogging of course.) Fred and I have Prank wars all the time, usually when there's some sort of special event going on. (We're planning on declaring a full Weasley house prank war on Bill the week before the wedding. It'll be a lot of fun, we've already got plans underway. *cackles evilly and rubs hands together.*)

Filch is spending time with Ms. Pince? YIPES! That was a mental image I did not need or want, just a flat out ugh! I wonder if they snog in the library… I can't imagine PInce would let him do it in the library with all the books. I'm changing the subject now, before I get sick from the images that are forming in my mind. (Shuddering doesn't quite describe what that's making me do.)

I could have pranked you and still gone skating with you? Bummer! I missed out on a major pranking opportunity. Okay, you've officially confirmed it, now the celebrations can start.

Wait for it,

WE ARE THE BEST PRANKSTERS EVER! WE HAVE BEATEN ALL THE RECORDS! WE ARE THE MOST AWESOMEST PRANKSTERS! (don't you love the way I made those words flash red and gold. Roar roar Gryffindor.)

Did we really set three separate records in one day? (that would be four if we really did set a record for most records in a day.) Did you actually count the number of pranks? I lost count after 255, that was all that we actually had to do. The rest were just for fun. There were over fifty students pranking with us? No matter everything got so crazy. Not telling me about how you knew what our last prank was is just mean, but I get it. You like holding things over my head. I didn't put anything in your drink anyway, I like your hair just the color it is. (Your brown is much prettier than the red would have been.) I can't believe Harry is seriously threatening to prank me. It's almost too funny for words, but I won't laugh in front of him. (Well I'll try not to anyway.) Any idea of when he's going to try and do it? I might let him just too make him feel better.

I'm definitely looking forward to your visit over Easter weekend. You should totally stay at Angelina's that weekend, you'd be across the street from us. You could come over to dinner every night and breakfast every morning. It'd be awesome! You could stop by the shop any time you wanted to as well, I'm always able to take a break. (It's an advantage to being one of the bosses. I get to set my own breaks.) Will you really cook for me? That would be a lot of fun, spaghetti is one of my favorite foods. (Mum doesn't make it because Ron can't stand it.) Fred and Angelina like it as well, (Fred'll eat anything. He's almost as good of a garbage disposal as Ron is.) Send the copy of the book with the contacts, that sounded really neat. I'll have to start sending you stuff like that, all secretly and high techy. We might even be able to use that for our joke shop owl orders.

You did too say I was right twice in one letter. (Granted, it wasn't technically in those words, but who want to argue semantics? It still set a record for how many times you agreed with me.) Fred and I live in a constant state of pranks. That's how we know if one of us is sick or not doing well, there'll be a lull in the amount of pranks going on around the flat. Mum was (and is!) A terrific prankster. She just doesn't use her skills to often, she doesn't tend to prank anyone but us and Dad. I think she gets embarrassed that she likes to prank people. It doesn't fit her persona very well.

You are an awesome prankster in training, but you did do a good job on pranking me. I can't believe you got me again Saturday. As if it wasn't enough that you pranked me at the New Year party. I couldn't believe that you got me with the canary crème. I loved the bird cage joke as well. I'm going to have to watch you now, you're getting to be dangerous. Part of the way of pranking people is using surprise. It's really the only way to prank someone, if they know it's coming then they won't fall for it.

If you're not doing anything this weekend then I'd like to take you out since I didn't get to take you out on a date earlier. Would you like a specific restaurant? Or would you mind if I surprised you? It'll be a lot of fun. I'll bring my swimming trunks when I pick you up, we can go for a swim before hand. That will be a lot of fun, I am an excellent swimmer, you should be warned. I bet you're really good to, can't wait to see your bathing suit. (*winks*) You don't have to charm the giant squid away, it's fun to wrestle with him, though he can get a little handsy. (Just joking, he usually doesn't care if you go for a swim. Want to go for a flight after the date? I've got a new spot I want to take you, it'll be a lot of fun.

I won't let Minnie know that you were the inspiration for the frog prank. I rather like you and I'd hate for Minnie to kill you if she found out that you were in anyway involved in the prank. I like having you around too much. Did she actually give extra credit for the toads? I'll have to do it again, but I'll charm them so they all come to you, Harry, and Ron. That way you could get lots of extra credit. She always liked the fireworks, but she would never admit it in public.

Okay, I'm going to have to laugh. Harry wrote to me again after our debt date. He actually sent me a howler! Fred almost died laughing when the thing started chasing me around the shop. I have no idea how he charmed it to follow me around everywhere either, that was impressive. So, I take it he has completely taken over the whole big brother roll. It's really rather cute, I think he's convinced he's scaring me. (Sorry, he just doesn't' scare me, I've known he since he was a skinny little first year.)

Poor Ronniekins, he's not had a very good year. First he got mad at you, then he got involved with Lavender, then he got poisoned. Not a good year. At least he's gotten Luna and his position is safe with the quidditch team. (I saw the game, McLaggen was terrible. He couldn't keep his hands on his own position. I thought Harry was going to clock him one. I don't think Draco is going to ever get off of Harry's suspect list. (Once on the list, always on the list. I hear it's a scary place on it.)

I know, I'm full of surprises. I like reading, I just don't do it too often, can't give off the impression that I like to read. (Fred likes to read as well, he doesn't think I know he likes too.) We have given our poor mum a bit of a rough going, haven't we.

And the peace is restored! You and Ron are friends again, we can all relax again. (And Harry can stop tip toeing around everywhere.) Did Lavender hurt him any this week? I sent him a shield watch just in case, he even wrote a thank you note. (He's never done that before.) I hope she didn't get him too bad, but he should have broken up with her a lot earlier.

So Harry used Levicorpus on Ron huh? That's strange. I learned that spells ages ago, Fred and I got it off of the Marauders map. They recommended it as a spell to use on others, we tried it on each other before we did it on anyone else. So I know it was at least around since the 70's. Who do you think would have invented it, it wasn't one of the Marauders, they didn't make it, they just used it.

I am going to have to hex Harry. He needs to get a move on and ask my poor little sister out on a date. Harry is going to miss his chance with her if he doesn't get a move on! Maybe I should send him a howler, wait… that could be really, really, really funny.

Lots of Love!

George (You're swimming boy friend.)

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! Someone pointed out that the Half Blood Princes book was Snapes, and that he went to school in the 70's. While that's correct, the book didn't originally belong to Snape. It was actually his mothers book, and was a hand me down of sorts, so it was actually published in the fifties. That's the reason that Harry stopped thinking it was his dad, because he saw that it was such an old book_


	29. Chapter 29: Run for Your Life

George,

Two more weeks until Easter break! I'm counting the days until it. (I really am, counting them down, I've set up a magical calendar in the Common Room. The rest of the Gryffindor's are nearly as excited about it as me. They're all arguing over who gets to mark off the dates.) I noticed that your owl's still pink as well. Were you not able to change it back to its original color? Or did she just like the pink color? Either way she seems quite happy with it. she even was flirting with Hedgwig, fluffing her feathers and fluttering her eyes. I've never seen an owl flirt before. (Are you seriously considering doing another all day prankathon? I might have to take a sick day when you do.)

If you really are completely and utterly serious about offering me a job at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, then I accept wholeheartedly. (You don't have to pay me though, I'm happy to work for free. The fact that you're getting me away from the wedding crazy house is payment enough.) I'll take the full time summer job though, it'd be fun. I'll even cook you and Fred dinner every night if you want. Working the wonder witch products up front, or the inventions in the back huh? I think I'd have more fun in the back. (Plus, my façade would stay safe. No one would know, that I, Hermione Jean Granger, am willingly helping at a joke shop.) I'll tell Harry that he's invited as well.

Have I really learned all there is to learn in sixth year? That's awful news, I was bored before, now I'm going to be miserable. Ron's becoming a master at nonverbal spells, Harry and Neville are too. Ron is doing well in every class but DADA, he's not doing well with nonverbal in there. I think he's too scared around Snape to focus on the magic. Harry isn't having problems, he's acing Potions and he's doing well in DADA. I'm doing well in all my classes, but I'm bored. I would love to have the DA back, if for nothing else than just to talk to everyone again. All the fifth years are flipping out about their Owls, and the seventh years are freaking out about their newts. (They should have listened to me, I told them to study.) I'm tutoring almost every afternoon now, all the Gryffindor's seem to be needing my help suddenly.

Luna and Ron have officially announced that they're together. Half the school flipped out, the two of them rose to the highest gossip subject over night. (I think they replaced the two of us at the top. We'd had that position since you asked me out at Christmas. I was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to get bored of discussing us.) Lavender came into the hospital wing about an hour after you left. She was furious at me (I never did figure out why she picked on me.) and demanded to know why I hadn't told her he was sick. Luna (who came in about two minutes after you left.) told Lavender that it wasn't my job to tell her, and that it was actually McGonagall's job to let people know. Lavender then got mad at Luna and demanded to know why she had found out. I cut in there and told Lavender that it was because Luna was Ginny's best friend. The two of them had been eating breakfast when McGonagall told Ginny the news.

That was the moment Ron decided to once again whisper Luna's name. This time though he added the word 'beautiful' to it. That was when Lavender stood up, her wand out aimed at Ron's unconscious chest. Luna jumped up and shot a shield charm at Ron while I disarmed Lavender. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and told us we had too many visitors, so we had Seamus and Dean take Lavender away while Harry and I stepped away to give Luna and him some privacy. The whole thing was really kind of funny in hindsight. Seamus asked her out on a date yesterday, and she said yes, so I'm thinking every things back to some semblance of normal.

You got a lot of Owl orders over Christmas Break? You should have sent McGonagall a warning, she could have used the heads up. I mean, ten owls a day is quite a lot considering there were only about twenty five students that stayed over. They only had ten that were staying because of the detentions as well. She thought about doing the same thing, (the detentions over the holiday break) again for Easter, but she said she didn't want to deal with all the pranks again. I think she's trying to figure out a way to detect your owl order items. (It was an extremely clever move to disguise all your items.) I think if you and Fred declare a prank war on Bill before the wedding you had better be ready to run for your life. I've no doubt Fleur will go after you with a vengeance, remember, she is part veela, she doesn't need a wand to hurt you. (But it'll be really funny if you can pull it off.

Yes, Filch and Ms. Pince are officially dating. I think I found something that might forever keep me out of the library. I was returning a book to the restricted section (it was one I was looking at for a project with Harry) and I saw the two of them in the corner. Filch didn't have a shirt on and Ms. Pince was pressed against the wall… I think the image has permanently damaged me. I may never recover from the shock of seeing that. One thing is for sure, I am declaring myself any time I go into a dark section o f the library again.

Yes, you could have pranked me and still gone skating with me, but now you won't. (Prank me that is. We can't go skating anyway. If you prank me now I'll prank you back, and I'll set Harry on you.) I have to admit though, you and Fred are officially the best pranksters at Hogwarts. I'm sending you a picture of the plaque with your name and records on it. (The flashing red and gold words was a nice touch by the way.) You ended up setting five new records by the end of it. They were: Most Pranks ever pulled in one day, most people pranked in one day, most pranksters pranking in one day, most records set in one day, and most records broken. (I didn't know about that last one until today. You two have now set the most records of anyone at this school.) You made the school pure chaos for a day, and I think you got some other kids excited about the records. There has been some talk about attempting to over throw it.

Did you really not put any of the prank juice in my drink? I'm surprised, and touched. (I rather like my hair color as well, I couldn't pull the red off at all.) Harry really is intending to prank you the next time he sees you. I'd watch out on your next guard duty. Don't accept anything strange to eat or drink. He's been planning his prank out for weeks, and I think he's actually figured out how he's going to do it.

I am so excited about seeing you at Easter, it seems like it will just never get here. I arranged all the details and I will be staying a Angelina's that weekend. Do you have any plans for us that weekend? I'm open to doing anything, I would even enjoy a flight. (Just the two of us, it would be fun. It'll be warmer by then so we don't have to worry about getting cold either. Not that we've ever had that problem, you keep me quite warm.) Will you have to work that Sunday? I know you usually close the shop on Saturdays and Sundays, but you're leaving it open on Saturday for the prank rush. I hope you don't have too, but I won't be too upset if you do. (I will be but I'll understand.) So you like spaghetti huh? I'll make you some Friday night. That way we can start the break off right. Is there a particular dessert you like better than others? I know jelly slugs are your favorite candy, but is there another sweet you're partial too?

Okay, I'll admit that I did agree with you twice in one letter, however, that is vastly different from saying you were right two times. (I'm not sure how, but it is.) I'm glad you weren't mad that I pranked you. I actually (and if you tell this to anyone I will deny it in the highest courts!) enjoyed it. I had Fred send me the crème, and then I just slipped it into one of your jelly slugs. There's no need to watch me though, I'm not dangerous. (*Bat's eyes innocently and smiles sweetly.*)

Thanks for the lovely date last week, I had a lot of fun. I usually hate surprises, but it's a lot of fun when you surprise me. I'd never been to Madame Puddyfoots before, it was really nice. I especially liked the dancing, you are quite good at it. I didn't tell Harry I was going out this time, hopefully he didn't write you anything. The swim was a lot of fun as well, I'd never played swim tag before. You were wrong about the Giant squid though, he does get handsy. (I almost died laughing when he tossed you out of the lake. The look on your face was priceless!)

Did Harry honestly send you a howler? Merlin's beard, that is so embarrassing! I had no idea he even realized I stayed out as late as I did. How did he even find out? The common room was empty when I got in… I wonder if he was using his invisibility cloak, I bet he was! Tricky little fella. Goodness, that's even worse than before, no matter he sent you the howler. If I recall I came in looking quite snogged. (It was mostly from the flight though. At least that's what I'll tell him.) Harry not only sent you a howler, but he also made it follow you around the shop? I bet that was really funny, I wish Fred had taken some pictures of it! He really isn't all that scary though, he just can't really pull it off. I think it is because we know him to well. We have known him since he was that silly little first year we all fell in love with.

Well, Ron's year is definitely looking better. He's gotten the hang of Nonverbal magic and he's dating Luna. I think he's completely forgotten about being poisoned. He's even doing better at his keeper position now that he's dating Luna. We're all officially friends again, and the five us have been spending a lot of time together. (Ron, Harry, Luna, and Ginny.) Lavender has stopped glaring at Ron and Luna every time she sees him now, and I think it's all thanks to Seamus. (They're snogging in the corner of the common room while I write this. I'd say she's completely over Ron now.) Sending Ron the shield watch was a good idea though, she tried to hex him while he was in the hall last week and it just bounced off of him. You save him from a very painful case of the boils.

You learned the spell Levicorpus from the Marauder's map? That's neat, I didn't know it suggested spells. That's a little scary as well… The idea of Sirius and James giving you spell ideas is just disturbing. Merlin only knows what mischief they helped you two get into. Harry said that he saw his dad use it on Snape once, so I guess it was a spell they all liked… I wonder who invented it though if it wasn't one of them. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever figure out who the 'Half-Blood Prince' is.

You no longer have to hex Harry, as of yesterday he and Ginny are officially dating. (I can't believe it, I didn't even have to lock the two of them into a broom closet.) We were both right though, it was Ginny that made the first move. She tackled him with a big kiss in the common room after Gryffindor won the quidditch game. They went for a walk after the kiss and announced their couple-ship when they returned. You should have seen how shocked Ron looked, he couldn't believe it. (I couldn't believe he had missed the whole thing and hadn't seen it coming.)

See you Easter Weekend (and this weekend, I can't wait for your guard duties!)

Love,

Hermione (Your pranking prefect.)


	30. Chapter 30: Full Fledge Blast

Hermione,

Easter weekend was a full fledge blast! I can't believe it's already over. (At least now though you only have a little over a month and a half left of school!) When do you think you'll be able to come over to the Burrow this summer? I may have to set up my own countdown calendar for it. (I won't have to fight anybody to mark it off though.) Yep, Minnie (the name I gave her, she seems to like it.) seems to love being pink. I tried to turn her back to her natural brown, and she pecked me. After that I just decided to leave her that way, she likes it so why change it? How did Hedgwig take her flirt? (Did she not realize Hedgy's a girl? I guess she's not the cleverest owl, oh well, at least she can fly.) I might be considering another all day prankathon, but I'll let you know if we do. (It'd be a great excuse to get to see you for an entire day.)

I really am completely and utterly serious about offering you a job at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and I am extremely excited that you are accepting. I will pay you, even if you're happy to work for free. You're my girlfriend, it's the least I can do. Plus, I need to give you some incentive to stick around. (Just in case the kisses and conversation isn't enough.) You don't have to cook for Fred and me (just help me make sure that Fred stays out of the kitchen, my stomach can't take much more of his cooking. *gags*) If you want to work with the inventions then you can, (awesome, that's my favorite place to work at.) It does also have the added bonus of allowing one to remain incognito. You won't have to worry about any other prefects learning about the fact that you're helping at a joke shop. (They'd probably pass out from the shock.)

You've learned everything there is to learn for the rest of your Hogwarts education. At this point they just try teaching you more advanced versions of most of the things you've already learned. It's _really_ boring. Fred and I nearly died of boredom (not that we actually listened to any of the lessons, plus, we also had Umbitch to spice everything up.) If Ron and Neville have gotten the hang of it then you know you've been learning the same thing too long. The good news is that it makes everything easier to do. Is Ron still having trouble with DADA? I wish I could think of something to help him with the Snape problem, maybe another prank? Is Harry not even thinking about reforming the DA? He could do it as a extracurricular group. He doesn't have to worry about getting caught either, it could just be a Defense practice club. I'm glad the tutoring has picked up, at least that gives you something to do, right?

Well, now that Luna and Ron are together, and Ginny and Harry are dating, who else are you going to get together? I bet it was funny watching everyone's reaction when they found out they were going to start dating. (I was beginning to wonder if anyone was ever going to replace us. I guess they just can't get over how awesome we both are. We're just cool like that.) I can't believe that she (Lavender) attacked Ron, well, I guess I can believe it. She was always a little crazy (not Luna crazy, more like I'll hex you if you make me mad crazy.) Has Pavarti tried to hurt him? The two of them are really close, I wouldn't put it past her… Anyway, I'm glad that you and Luna were there to keep him safe. I got the news from Tonks that Ron had gotten hurt. She was acting depressed (I think things aren't going well between her and Remus) and wouldn't run to the castle. She said 'Ron's been poisoned and is in the hospital.' We ran past her and into the castle, that's where we found you all waiting.

I bet Lavender's face was great when she saw Luna sitting there. I bet it was priceless when she heard him whisper her name. (did he really say beautiful? *Rolls eyes at cheesiness*) Atta go to Luna for shielding him, and bravo to you for your speedy disarm. Where might I ask was Harry during this attack though? Ah well, little guy was probably shocked. Has Seamus made anymore moves on Lav-lav (I can't believe my little brother actually called her that and let her call him Won-won, urgh!) or is he chickening out after seeing her slightly scary display? Why did Harry let Luna stay with Ron all alone, but he sent me a howler for staying out with you a little late? Double standards much? (Though I did get sweet revenge for that, ha!)

You know, it never occurred to me to send a little heads up to you guys about what we were selling. I should have done that over Christmas break. Tell you what, if we start selling a _lot_ of items again, I'll send you an owl with what a warning. (you might want to watch out for dungbombs… just a little hint for you.) I'm taking it that she didn't make anyone stay at Hogwarts over Easter break though, we only sent a few owls out. If she'd done it then there would have been a lot more, you can't pack all those pranksters in together and expect it to be all peaceful. It's against our nature. Minnie can try to figure out which owls have our prank items in them all she wants, she'll never find it. Fred and I have full proof Owls. No one's been able to crack them yet, we've even got a prize for the first person who can. (Sadly though you're not eligible, it's because you're dating one of the store owners. It would look like a conflict of interest.)

We're doing the prank week on Bill, but thanks for the warning about Fleur. We'd both forgotten all about her, that could have been a very bad oversight on our part. I'll make sure and let you in on the pranks though so you don't get caught in the crossfire.

Okay, I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, _really_ did not need that description on Pince and Filch. I am literally having nightmares about that now. I can't even imagine the nightmares you're having, you actually saw the thing… Merlin, just eww. I bet it was almost enough to keep you out of the library. I'd tell you we could make a happy memory there, but I'm not sure I could even kiss you there without seeing that image in my head. I think I'll just stick with the lake, how about you?

I'm going to have to prank you to see if I really could go skating with you. (Well, swimming with you, skating, as you mentioned, is a bit of a no go now. Darn summer heat melting the ice.) If I do prank you, would you really prank me back? That could be a lot of fun, we could have our own little prank war, he-he! (Sorry, your threat to sick Harry on me is not even remotely scary. The little scrawny git doesn't scare me, not even a little. Well, he might make me laugh to death.) Thanks for the awesome picture of the prize plaque. Fred and I have enlarged it and hung it above our cash registers. It's pretty awesome if I do say so myself. I can't believe we ended up making and setting five records, that's pretty darn awesome. I didn't know we'd set the most records, I guess we're just awesome like that. Are pranksters seriously thinking of trying to over throw our records? They won't be able to, we're impossible to overthrow.

I really didn't put any of the red prank juice in your drink. One, I had promised not to prank you; two, I didn't want to make you mad, after all, I still wanted to skate with you; and three, I really love your real hair color. So, ickle Harrikins is going to try and prank me, is he? (Why just me? Fred helped too you know. Why is it you all seem to think that I'm the only prankster here?)

Wow, Easter was just flat out awesome. I wish you hadn't had to go back to Hogwarts, I'm missing you. At least I still have guard duties and Hogsmeade weekends. (Still, there to far spaced apart. *Pouts*) Did you and Angelina have fun? She's been talking about you a lot, I think she had fun. She said that she can't wait for you to graduate next year, she could have you as a roommate. (That would be cool, you'd be right across from us. You'd have a _great_ view.) Thanks for going out on a flight with me, you're getting to be a wonderful flyer. Does it still scare you? I can't tell if it does. Sorry I had to work on Saturday, but I had a lot of fun working with you. (You actually look good in magenta, better than Fred anyway.) Brilliant idea for the sleeping sugars by the way. You'll be great in the back room, we'll have a ton of new products by the end of the summer. You make flipping awesome spaghetti by the way, that was the best I've ever had.

Hermione said I was right! Ha! (Technically you said I was right about you saying I was right, that's three I'm rights in one letter, whoopee!) you've gotten to be a right tricky little prankster, you've made me proud. I am still laughing about the way pranked Fred on Friday night though, I have no idea how you did it, and I don't care. It was just awesome, (but not as awesome as his face. He's still trying to figure out how you did it.) No one will buy your innocent act anymore though.

I'm glad you liked the date, that was my first time at Madame Puddyfoots as well. I'm really glad it turned out okay. You're a brilliant dancer by the way, very hot. (*wiggles eyebrows suggestively.*) I did get a letter from Harry, apparently your not telling him about where you were going didn't matter. He seemed to guess that you were out with me. (A good thing I guess.) He told me that he wanted to 'talk' with me. He was trying to sound intimidating again, he's still failing on that front though. I have never been tossed out of the black lake by the giant squid before. That was not something I'd care to repeat either.

He did send me a howler, the bloody little thing followed me around the shop for an entire hour before it finally tore itself up. Fred wouldn't stop laughing either, I finally hit him with a silencing charm. (I tried it on the howler, it didn't work.) I don't know how Harry found out, but he certainly did figure out where you were, he told me that I had better stop keeping you out late. (You did come back to the common room looking snogged, didn't you? It most certainly was not from the flight though. Minx) I got him back though, I sent him a howler in return. Did he get it? I sent it when he should be getting back from a quidditch game. He-he, it'll be fun to see. Did you get pictures of it?

Glad to know that the watch I sent helped little Ronnikins. Did you get the necklace I sent you? It's got a shield charm on it as well, (plus bronze goes marvelously with your beautiful skin color.)

The Marauders taught me and Fred lots of spells. Did you not know you could talk to it when it was in its parchment form? We just asked it if it knew of any good pranking spells and that was one of the first it told us of. I don't know who invented the spell, but I have no doubt that you'll eventually figure out who the prince bloke (or bird I guess) is.

Thanks for coming over on Easter, I can't wait to see you again on Saturday!

Love you,

George (the stud master.)


	31. Chapter 31: Minnie the Owl

George,

I had a lot of fun over Easter too, it was by far the highlight of my month. I'm upset that it's already over though. At least it's May now, so we only have this month and a little of June before Summer. (Not that I'm looking forward to it or anything.) I'm planning on coming over to the Burrow by July 1st. If I spend much more time with my parents they'll try and convince me that I don't need to go back to Hogwarts. I love them but I can't handle that right now. Also, I might have a certain someone I'd like to see. (You should come back over before I leave and say hi, my dad wants to talk to you again now that we're dating... Sorry!) How is little Minnie the Owl doing? Has she let you change her color back to it's original yet? I can't believe she pecked you when you tried (I laughed when I read that, it reminded me of what Pig is always doing. Except for the fact that poor Pig thinks she's being affectionate.) I don't think she realized that Hedgwig was a girl, but she certainly knew that Pig was a boy, she's still flirting with him. (He loves it as well)

That's so cool, I'll be able to tell my parents that I have a job this summer so I can't stay to long. Thanks so much for giving me such a great excuse. I'll accept the pay, but only grudgingly. (Who knows , maybe I'll buy some of your products with it, ooh, or I could get some books! Sorry, I think the books are going to win out.)You don't have to worry about needing some thing to encourage me to stick around, the conversation is plenty (the kisses are just wonderful bonuses!) If anyone sees me working at the shop I'll simply tell them that I'm working to figure out how the pranks are done so that I can disarm them easier. (Think they'll believe it?) I love cooking, so I don't mind making you and Fred meals. Plus, it makes me happy knowing Fred isn't poisoning you, I get to hang out with you more if you're not at home sick with a stomach virus. (I also don't have to hex Fred for making you sick that way.)

Well, it is depressing to think that I have another year at Hogwarts that I won't learn anything during. At least I'll have plenty of time to study for my newts. I should be able to get good scores on them at least. (I also always have the tutoring to look forward too, I'm getting quite good at it.) Neville and Ron are really starting to enjoy the nonverbal. They can do most anything the first time. I'm actually using verbal magic again though. I've gotten bored of having to use it in all my classes so it' nice to not have to be quiet. Harry has flat out refused to even consider the idea of redoing the DA. Everyone who was in it has asked him about reforming it, we could even have Dumbledore's blessing, but he doesn't want to. I don't think he enjoyed teaching at all. I really just like the way we were all untied, I miss that feeling of comradery. It was also really fun to wonder if we were about to get caught, never knowing if Umbridge was going to find you out. There was a certain thrill to it. (Not to mention it was extremely satisfying to undermine her by learning the stuff.)

I can't think of any other couples I can get together, I'm actually a little bored because of that too. I thought about trying to help Pavarti and Dean, but she's got Lavender to help her with any problems. Harry and Ginny have joined, Ron, Luna, you, and me at the top of the most talked about couples. I had hoped that once they started seeing Luna and Ron dating that they'd stop talking about us, but no such luck. Now we just get tied for the most talked about. It's a three way tie now. Really, you think people would have something better to do than to just talk about who's dating who. The things they come up with too! It's just ridiculous. Yesterday they had me snogging Harry and Ron behind your back. (Do I just seem like a 'scarlet' woman? Do I just seem like someone who has two or three guys at any time?)

Lavender is talking to me again, she's gotten over whatever made her mad at me. I never did figure out what I did to make her mad. Ron was the one that dumped her, he didn't even dump her for me. He's dating Luna now. I'm dating you, I'm in love with you. Why would she want to be mean to me? Sorry, I'm ranting now.

She actually looked like she was going to hurt Luna. (Not that she could have, Luna was a much better fighter than Lavender was in the DA.) She threatened to hex her or slip something in her food (I'd be careful not to send her any items from your shop.) She's stopped threatening him though, she's got her eyes on someone else now. Seamus and her have been on a couple of dates, and it's beginning to look like they're going to go steady.

You know, you have a very good point about Harry. He let Ron stay with Luna right after the attack, and didn't say a darned thing. That wasn't the only time either, Ron stays out late with Luna all the time (and I do mean late, like one a.m. late.) and Harry never says a thing. I'm going to have to have a talk with him and his double standard self. (We'll just have to stay out extra late tomorrow night to prove a point. Think you can manage to keep me out till two? It's not a school night so I don't have any classes the next day. Trust me, I'd make it worth your while.)

That is an extremely brilliant idea. You should send us a warning when ever you sell a lot of one particular product, or if you just start selling a lot period. If you do indeed do that then I will be extremely happy. (Thanks for the Dungbombs tip by the way, it was the greatest hint. They went off all over the place. Luckily I was ready for them, thanks to my brilliant boyfriend.) McGonagall didn't make any one stay at Hogwarts over Easter break. (She couldn't get any of the other teachers to agree to it.) She seemed to have learned from her past mistake, I don't think she's ever handing out detentions over holidays break again. The pranksters all got together and they drove us all crazy. (I wasn't even here, I just had a lot of paper work from what they all did.) The paper work wasn't as bad when you and Fred were pranking. You never let anyone know who did it and I never had to do any paperwork on it. Thanks for that by the way.)

Thank God and Merlin that I'm not going to have to stay at the Burrow this summer. I would not want to be there when you started pulling the pranks on Bill and Fleur. She will go out on a rampage and take you and Fred out. You've never seen her when she's really mad have you? Ginny switched her lipstick out once for a color changing type (it made her lips black instead of pink) and she went nuts. She literally grew claws.

Don't you dare prank me again George Weasley. Haven't you pranked me enough? The silly thing is that I would still go skating with you even if you did prank me. (I guess I'm just a little crazy about you.) Would you like to go swimming this weekend before your guard duty? I'll try and keep the squid away from you this time. (I've learned some charms that keep him away.) Did you really put the picture of the plaque above the cash register? I bet that sends a good message. (It at least shows you know how to prank.) You are without doubt the greatest pranksters that Hogwarts has ever had. (You even have the most records to prove it as well.)

Yes, Harry has set the date for the day he is going to prank you. I'd watch out this summer if I was you, it's going to be dangerous. He even has the products all set up. (He got the potions out of the Half Blood Prince.) I don't know why Harry is only going to prank you, he just seems to have his eyes set on you. (It might be because he's still annoyed at you for keeping me up so late.)

I had a blast with you at Easter, it was wonderful. I can't wait for summer when I don't have to go back to school, at least for a little while. (I agree with you though, your guard duties and the Hogsmeade weekends are far to spread out.) Is Angelina doing okay? I had a lot of fun hanging out with her as well. It would be fun to have her as a roommate. I don't get scared flying anymore, at least not with you. I don't like flying by myself at all, but I like flying with you. (Drove Harry nuts when he found out you got me on a broom. He's been trying to do that for years.) Thanks for the sleeping sugars by the way, they really work well. I think I'll have fun working in your back office, it'll be fun to work with you.

Merlin's beard, there's no winning with you, is there? I didn't tell you that you were right three times. I merely agreed with you, there is a difference. (I'm not sure what it is, but there is one.) I have to say, I learned a lot about how to prank from you. (Fred too, but mostly you.) I had a lot of fun pranking Fred, mostly because he never ever saw it coming. (Is he still annoyed at me?)

You are officially the best, thanks for taking me out on another date. (How did you manage to sneak into my dorm room? I've never seen a boy in the girls dorm before, how'd you get into Hogwarts much less up the stairs?) I'm sorry Harry keeps writing you, I'm going to have to have a talk with Hedgwig… (Or maybe I'll just take his quill!) You have a point though, if I was missing of course he knew who I was with, you're the only one I hang out with. Did he really tell you he wanted to talk to you? I'm going to smack him. (or hug him, crazy, lovable, nut.)

I could not stop laughing when you sent that Howler to Harry, that had to be the funnies thing ever! You should have seen his face when Minnie (you're still bright pink owl) brought that howler. His eyes got big and then he looked over at me. I tried not to laugh when it started screaming at him but I failed miserably. When it started to chase him I really fell apart. Everyone else was laughing as well, everyone but Harry (and Ginny, I'd watch out for any owls from her) I'm sending you pictures as well.

The necklace you sent me was beautiful, I love bronze. (But the picture inside was my favorite part) I never knew you could talk to the Marauders map, but I do now, I'll have to check it out. (Though the idea of getting spell tips from them is a little scary.) I don't know that I'll ever figure out who the prince was, but Harry's not talking about him anymore since the Draco thing.

See you on Saturday.

Love,

Hermione (Brilliant Book lover)


	32. Chapter 32: Send a Howler

_A/N: Doing something a little different with this chapter, the first letter takes place after the funeral of Dumbledore, the next letter takes place halfway through the summer._

Hermione,

I heard what you're planning on doing this summer and I wanted to let you know that I'll be coming to pick you up tomorrow. I'm so sorry about everything that's happened, is there anything I can do?

I'm staying at the flat right now, but I'll be moving back to the Burrow with Fred until the wedding. (It's easier to prank Bill that way, and we get to make sure everyone stays safe that way.) The part time job at WWW is still open to you, and you can even tell the other guys that they're invited as well. (We'll get a disguise for Harry, think he'd mind being a girl?)

Life at the Burrow has gotten difficult, at least it has according to Ron. Mum's getting to be kind of overbearing to everyone there. She's even worse than she was last summer. She's following him around everywhere and won't give him a moment alone. She even followed him when he went to visit Luna. (That was really funny, she nearly screamed when she saw him kiss her. She apparently missed that memo, can't figure out how.)

WWW was raided by the ministry this week. Apparently someone tipped them off and said that we had 'dangerous' products. You know us, we've got hard core pygmy puffs over here. We quickly corrected them, but I couldn't help but laugh when they started poking around in the backroom. They came back out with an extra limb and tentacles. We warned them that we had shields over some of our products, but they ignored our warnings.

Harry's doing okay. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but we've got an escape plan in the works for him. (He's the reason I'm writing this in a coding quill.) Mad Eye also want me to ask if you want to officially join the Order. I told him he could sign you up, but that I'd ask just to be sure. (Apparently being Harry Potter, the-Boy-Who-Can't-Stay-Out-of-Trouble's best friend didn't already get you in. Go figure!) Mum won't let Ron officially join, but since he's of age Dad said that they couldn't really stop him so he joined anyway. Mum got really mad but she couldn't do anything about it.

I've pretty much finished all the projects you asked me to help with at the funeral. I've gotten you a bag with a extension charm, and I've got the tent and other objects you asked for. Do I want to know what it is you three are planning? Is it going to be really dangerous? I've already gathered that you guys aren't heading back to Hogwarts this semester. (it'd pretty much be suicide for Harry.) I tried to get mum not to send Ginny, but she's not hearing anything about it. She keeps saying that Ginny is going to get a real education (apparently she's still a little upset about me and Fred skipping out on our last year. I mean, we are successful and happy, you think she'd get over it eventually. We even had Umbridge as an excuse!)

If you do go somewhere with Harry, don't leave before talking to me. I'm putting some of WWW's best products with your bag, but I've got some other things I want to give you in person. (Other than the shiny new ring I got you.) I'm sending shield hats, gloves, necklaces, scarves, and ties. Skiving snackboxes, gripping gloves, gabbing gum, canary creams, keep-away-keys, all of our quills, decoy detonators, exploding eggs (all varieties), Peruvian darkness powder, and a lot of other goodies. I was going to include a two way mirror, but I don't anyone to track you through it if something goes really wrong.

So, I told mum about our engagement and she rattled the windows with her squeals. She couldn't believe I'd asked you to marry me. (She thought you were still into Ron. She's really, _really_, behind the times apparently. A lot has happened this year.) Fred asked Angelina to marry him yesterday as well. He tried to out do me though. He took her out on a picnic and set off a firework display, he then got down on his knee and asked her while the fireworks spelled out some love song above them. (*gags at cheesiness of the whole thing.*) I was much cooler, having you out for a midnight skate on a magically frozen lake was much more romantic. Also, having the ring appear on your laces when you untied your shoes was fun, and unique. Anyone can make a firework show. (I told Fred that and he just rolled his eyes at me.)

I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early. I love you a lot and please, please, please, try and stay safe!

George (the favorite fiancé and the best enigmatic engagement asker!)

* * *

My dearest George, (I know it's sappy, but you will see why if you keep reading.)

I'm so sorry that I'm telling you this in a letter, but if truth be told, I couldn't bear to see your face when I told you. Also, it seems oddly appropriate since this is the way the whole thing began.

Harry, Ron, and I are leaving after the wedding to go on a mission that Dumbledore assigned to Harry before his death. I can't tell you anything about it other than the fact that if we succeed, Voldemort will finally be able to be defeated. I would love nothing more than to stay with you and not go on this hunt, but Harry needs me.

I wanted to thank you for responding to that first letter I sent you in my fifth year. It meant more to me than I could ever describe to know that someone cared, and the fact that you kept writing made everything even better. I really did only intend on pranking your brother when I first wrote you, but I'm so glad it became something more.

Thank you for letting me get to know you, and for pranking the living day lights out of me. Thanks for always making me laugh, and always being there to listen to me rant about anything. (I know it can't have been easy.) Thanks for helping me match make, and for always coming to see me. Thanks for being the best boyfriend a girl could ever have or wish for. I love you more than words could ever say, and I really hate to leave.

I'll be thinking of you every day I'm gone, and I'll try not to be too serious. I don't expect you to wait for me, and I want you to be happy no matter what you do. I love you George.

Yours forever,

Hermione (admitting you were right, and that you are extremely handsome.)

* * *

Hermione,

I would love to write a howler to you and just yell at you right now, but I can't. I know why you left, and I want to let you know I understand. I'm missing you like mad, but I get it. It's all Harry's fault, (slimly little git is always causing us problems. Just kidding!) I trust that whatever mission Dumbledore left for you is extremely important, and I have no doubt that you three will pull it off so that old Voldy dies once and for all. I had hoped that all of our suspicions were wrong, but truth be told, we all knew that Dumbledore left Harry some sort of job-we were just hoping it was something we could help with.

Take care of yourself and the others, Merlin knows my idiot brother won't be able to take care of himself. Make sure that Harry doesn't pout or obsess too much, or gloat about being right about Snape. Remember to laugh at least three times a day, and not to work too hard on anything. (I know it sort of comes with the territory of being an adorable bushy haired book worm, but still.) Remember to be extremely careful, I know it sounds crazy coming from me, but safety first! (if something happens to you then I won't have any one to prank.)

Stop thanking me for responding to that first letter, any self respecting prankster would have. It's a once and a life time opportunity, excepting a pranking request from the Hermione Granger. It was fun, planning the prank, and I have never been so glad to have done something in my entire life. It's been a blast writing you, and just because you may be gone for a while I don't intend to stop permanently. I love you Hermione, and I will wait for you.

That sounds extremely hokey, but hey, I guess I just am a hokey, sentimental guy. (See what you've done to me?) Whenever all this is over and done (by that I mean Voldies dead and gone) I'm going to meet you at our special clearing by the lake. Bring a pair of skates, I'll have the broom, love.

Yours as well,

George (accepting your admittance, and also admitting that you are one gorgeous, brilliant bird.)

Ps. If it's warm when everything is done I'll just freeze the lake :o)


	33. Chapter 33: Midnight Flight

Dear George,

I can't write much, and I'm not positive you'll actually be able to receive this. I just wanted to let you know what was going on. I'm sure you've heard about the break in at the ministry. I wanted to let you know that that was us, but we weren't hurt. We were getting one of the objects we needed to bring down Voldemort. We were successful in our task and even managed to free some other muggle borns. I owe a large part of my escape to your wonderful shield charms. I had no idea my ring also had on placed on it, that was a brilliant idea.

We had been staying at Grimmauld Place, but we had a goof after the break in and had to leave. We're now staying at various places. (Sorry, I can't divulge our actual location, I'm not even actually sure where we are.) Harry's doing alright, but he's feeling extremely guilty. It's already almost December, and we haven't any idea what to do next. We're just moving around and trying to figure out what to do. I think he thought it would be easier to figure out once we got started. He's still having visions of Voldemort, and that's really starting to bother him.

Ron is not doing very well. I accidentally splinched him during our escape from the ministry and his arm was damaged, but I managed to repair it more or less. It's still in a sling though. However, that's not why he isn't doing well. He was complaining nonstop about everything that was going on and after he and Harry had a particularly nasty row he upped and left the camp. He walked outside of the tent and before we could stop him he had left the magical border of our camps and couldn't get back even if he wanted to. Now I have no idea where he is or whether or not he's okay. I'm so sorry; I can't even believe it actually happened.

It wasn't even entirely his fault that he left. He got extremely made because he's been wearing a dark magic necklace. (It's a long story but we've all been wearing them on shifts so that we don't have to worry about losing it. It makes one feel much grumpier and sadder, it's really awful.)I'm running out of ideas on what we can do. I'm trying to keep everyone happy and together, but it's not working. Was it my fault he left? Was it something I did wrong? Was there something I could have done differently? How did everything get so messed up?

I miss you dearly, I really wish I could see your smiling face and hear your laugh. Thanks for sending your scrapbook with us. That was the sweetest thing in the world, I look at it every single day, usually more than once. It's all that gets me through some days to be honest. It's a reminder of just what it is that I'm actually fighting for. It reminds me that there is more than this terrible existence that Harry and I have started to have. We don't even talk some days. This whole trip is taking its hold on him, he's turning into that shell he became back in Christmas of our fifth year. I can't figure out how to break him out of it either.

I love you more than anything, and I can't wait till I see you again. Keep safe and try not to get caught. When this is all over I'll be ready to see you again with my skates. I will see you again too.

With all my love,

Hermione

Dear Hermione,

I have no idea how to get this to you, I'll just have to trust that little pig can find some way of finding you. I had read about the ministry break in and I knew who it was instantly. I'm glad to hear that you got out alright, I hoped that the shield charms would help keep you safe.

Fred and I are doing alright. We're currently on the run actually. A bunch of death eaters/ministry workers (their pretty much the same thing now, aren't they?) came and raided the shop while Fred and Verity were out getting some extra supplies. I grabbed some of our secret supplies and then set the shop to blow up. Several of the death eaters/workers, got caught in the explosion and our now in St. Mungo's They'll need some really good healers if they're ever going to be able to walk again. Verity went back to her parents and the whole family went underground.

My parents are still being watched, along with the remaining Order members. Fred and I have joined, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Oliver, Kingsley, and Remus on a super secret project. We've started a underground radio show dedicated to Harry and the resistance. We're calling it Potterwatch in honor of him. We're going to have Order members come on and we're going to inform everyone what's going on that the ministry/Voldy doesn't know.

That reminds me, you cannot, under any circumstance, use Voldy's actual name. He's put a jinx on his name. If you use it (any of his names, written or spoken) it automatically breaks any protective enchantments you have up and alerts his nearest death eater to where you are. Kingsley nearly got caught because of it. (He took out the death eaters and is now on the run with us.) It's actually been a lot of fun. I know everything supposed to be really serious and everything, but it's cool. We're all resisting Moldywort under his nose, but he can't stop us. He can't stop you.

I know that things have probably gotten pretty bad, (and when I find Ron, I swear to Merlin that I will hex him to the next century. I cannot believe he left you and Harry, he better hope he doesn't see me or Fred.) but you have to remember that you're not alone. I know it probably feels like that since it's just you and Harry in that tent. (That's got to be depressing, he tends to be a bit of a downer. I've got to do something to cheer him and you up, maybe I'll send him a howler. That'll make him smile.) Still, if you've got a radio, try the channel 731.0 Friday at noon. The password will be 'James', just tap your wand against it and say that word and you'll get a heck of a surprise.

I'm glad you liked the scrapbook, I snuck into your bag before you left. I had a feeling you'd be leaving, and I thought you might need it for a smile. I can't wait to add more pictures in it with you. (Starting with a celebration party of Moldies death, and then of our wedding.)

I love you!

George (Rebel and trickster)

Dear George,

For once, I actually have good news! First, Ron is back. (He's alive and well so I take it you never found him.) I had to really hold myself back not to hex him, but he saved Harry's life before I saw him so I couldn't justify actually hurting him, but I really, really, really, wanted to. We have destroyed one of the devices of our mission, and we have an idea of a few others.

I heard your show, and I absolutely love it! That has to be the most brilliant thing I have ever, ever, heard. You made me feel so much happier, and you even made Harry laugh. That was the best thing about the show, in my opinion, I hadn't seen Harry smile since the war started. Thanks for that.

Also, it's extremely brave of you. That's a very risky show, and you still do it every other week without fail, even with the raids going on.

After I wrote you Harry and I went to Godric Hollow, it was extremely stupid of us, and I can't believe I went along with it. You know how they found Bagshot's body? Well, at Christmas time we went to Godric Hollow and we stopped by the graveyard and his parents house. A woman was following us, even though we were disguised by polyjuice, and it was her. (Or so we thought.) Harry followed her to her house, and then we got separated. She ended up being Nagini, I'm not sure how it was done, but Moldywort disguised her as Bagshot because he knew Harry would go there. She tried to kill him, but we got away before she could. Unfortunately his wand got snapped in the process.

About a month later Ron reappeared. As bad as it sounds, it was actually a good time for him to come. We were getting quiet again and Harry was getting desperate. Last week though we nearly got caught, all three of us. We had a lead that the next step might be at the Lovegoods. (How we arrived at that conclusion is a really long story that I can't really explain, sorry.) We went there and Xene was the only one there. We spoke with him for a while but he kept behaving oddly. He kept looking out the windows and acting fidgety, it was really unnerving. I brushed it off though, because the Lovegoods aren't exactly normal.

I shouldn't have though. He went to get us some drinks and then he called the death eaters on us. They came after us and we barely escaped. We found out that Luna's been captured as well. Do you have any idea where she could be? I'm really worried about that. Is everything alright with Ginny? According to Xene they took Luna right off the train platform. I hope all of you are all right, I'd just die if something was wrong.

I love you and can't wait to go on a midnight flight with you. Until we meet again,

Hermione (Potterwatches biggest fan.)

_A/N: Hey, Everyone who has me on author alert and got an e-mail from me yesterday saying I had posted a story for the great tree of avalon series, it was actually a Harry Potter story. You can post new stories under a different, less popular, category. Go check it out if you like Fred and George fics. I hope you all like this chapter!_


	34. Chapter 34: Invited

_A/N: This is a howler, that's why it's in caps._

**HARRY JAMES POTTER, PLEASE JOIN US FOR A CELBERATION OF LOVE, LAUGHTER, FRIENDSHIP, AND FAMILY AS,**

**HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER**

**AND**

**GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY**

**JOIN THEIR LIVES IN HOLY MARTRIMONY**

**SATURDAY, NOVEMBER 28, 1998 2 O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING AT THE BURROW**

**DINNER AND RECEPTION TO FOLLOW.**

**BRING A PAIR OF SKATES AND A BROOM!**

_A/N: Thanks for sticking with me through this story, it's been a lot of fun. This is the last chapter, but I can't mark it as finished because of the ff errors. I hope you all liked it and don't forget to review!_


End file.
